


Too Many Bar Fights

by HaughtScotch



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, There is only one bed. Lots of bar fights.
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:15:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 45,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27831373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaughtScotch/pseuds/HaughtScotch
Summary: Nicole Haught is a former hockey player who lost her job, her wife and all her money, Waverly Earp is a former World Champion figure skater whose skating partner cheated at love and caused her to lose her career.  A little bit of fate and a little bit of Bobo magic brings them together to compete in the Canadian Reality Show, Battle of the Blades.  The show brings together retired professional hockey players who trade their hockey skates for picks with professional figure skaters to determine who will win the Battle of the Blades.
Relationships: Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught
Comments: 46
Kudos: 168





	1. Beginings

Too Many Bar Fights

Nicole adjusted her blazer and smoothed her chin length red hair down for the umpteen time that morning, taking a deep breath she knocked on the heavy wooden door, swinging it open when a gruff voice ordered her “to come in.”

The woman behind the desk did what looked like a strange dance move, not really standing all the way up to greet her but lifting out of the seat as she waved her in.

“Hey Nicky, take a seat.” 

Nicole stifled a sigh, no matter how many times she told Gus, her agent, not to call her that, she always did. She folded her lanky frame in the designer chair that was obviously built more for style than comfort. She had only been in this office a handful of times, preferring to meet in less imposing, more casual surroundings. Gus tended to be over the top when it came to decor, all the leather and heavy wood screamed masculine and money despite the fact that Gus was a woman.

Looking over dark frames, Nicole knew she only wore for effect, grey brows raising up, Gus gave Nicole her best kindly Aunt look, reserved for clients when she had bad news or wanted to talk them into something they maybe didn’t want to do but thought it was for their own good, and usually her good too.

“Like I said on the phone, Nicky, I need to discuss with you an offer we received yesterday”. 

Nicole perked up, leaning forward, hands clasped in front of her. “Offer? I heard they were looking for a winger in Boston? I don’t mind, hell I would even go to Vancouver, RainCity is a good team”. 

Gus steepled her hands together and rested them on the ridiculously large desk, she looked pained, “Now Nicky, you know that that part of your life is over now, between the injury and the bad publicity with your divorce, you know none of the teams are going to touch you.”

Nicole fell back in the chair as if struck, this wasn’t news, but on her way to the office she had let a tiny spark of hope flair in her heart that maybe she was going to be okay, she might walk away from this debacle with some dignity.

“Well, if no one wants me, why am I here?” She flopped back and stretched her long legs out in front of her, absently thinking she was happy she didn’t dress to the nines for this meeting, glad she had worn blue jeans and Vans with her blazer and button up.

“Battle of the Blades,” Gus said it like it was the answer to her prayers. Okay, so forget about her dignity.

“Gus, what the fuck! You can’t be serious,” Nicole shouted, slapping her hands on her thighs and jumping up to pace in front of the desk.

“I am not dressing up in some ass baring tutu and getting manhandled by some washed up dude, sorry “figure skater” she said the latter like it was a heinous crime, “wearing friggin toe picks and flouncing around the ice. I am a Hockey player Gus! I worked at it since I was 4 years old, put up with the misogyny, homophobia and became a pretty damn good player, won three cups, MVP three years running...I am not doing it!”

“You have to do it,” Gus said quietly. 

“No, I friggin don’t,” Nicole’s face was almost as red as her hair as she became more agitated by the moment.

“You don’t have any money,” Gus said kindly. 

This stopped Nicole in her tracks. “What did you say,” she slowly turned around from where she had her back to her agent.

“I contacted your lawyer to make sure if you took this gig, your ex wife Shae would not be able to get her claws into it like all your other assets. She cleaned you out Nicky, I told you, you should have signed that prenup, but no, you guys were “in love.” Gus’s air quotes were a dagger to Nicole’s heart.

Nicole looked up to the Heavens, this was a sore spot with Gus and Nicole’s lawyer, Grace. They had begged her to sign one to protect herself, but her logic had been that Shae was already wealthy, partly from family money, plus she was on her way to being a high-powered Doctor. She didn’t need the money. What Nicole didn’t count on was her ex wife cheating on her with a male NHL star, denouncing herself as a lesbian and worse, insinuating that Nicole had somehow coerced her into it, basically making her life a nightmare.

She and Shae went from Queer icons, lesbian sweethearts to a social media train wreck in short order. Luckily the queer community had stayed supportive of Nicole, some days she thought that was the only thing keeping her sane. All the sordid details of the infidelity and betrayal that had gone on while Nicole had been training, playing, traveling, blissfully unaware of what was about to explode. And explode it did, bringing up tired cliches of the lesbian predator. Nicole was blindsided, heartbroken and humiliated. Apparently it was not over yet.

She had tried to ignore the shit storm that swirled around her and concentrate on the playoff games that had been rudely interrupted but it was impossible, really. It had happened in the final game for the cup, the game that she had led her team to, as captain and leading scorer.  
As she was taking a face off, her opponent spat out something to the effect that Nicole couldn’t keep her lady satisfied or under control. Nicole had lost her shit, she threw down her stick, not even looking at the puck and punched her rival square in the mask, getting her self a major penalty. As she sat fuming in the sin bin she thought it couldn’t get any worse but she was wrong - thirty seconds after she was back on the ice she got steamrolled head first into the boards by the other team’s enforcer. She heard a sickening crack and everything went black.

When she woke up in the hospital, her marriage, her career and her life as she knew it was over. This wasn’t the NHL she was in, female players hardly made a living and the league wasn’t going to support someone who couldn’t play anymore, so when Nicole was released from hospital she was without a wife, without a career, a home or a car. Shae, despite her own wealth and the fact that she was now engaged to a NHL star making millions, had insisted on getting her half of everything Nicole owned. Once Nicole’s hospital and rehab had been paid for she was officially broke. She found herself depending on a former teammate who had proven to be a loyal friend and let her stay in the attic room in her house. Nicole was eternally grateful to Eliza but she didn’t want to be a burden for much longer, she needed to earn her keep.

Muttering “anything but this” repeatedly, she looked up in desperation, “G, throw me a bone here, no commercials? Speaking gigs? Coaching?”

“Nicky, hear me when i say this, NO ONE will hire you, no one except the producers at Battle want you, they think that the publicity will actually help the show and .........”

“Bullshit! I won’t be femmed up and have to fawn over some creepy guy just so they can make me into some pathetic reality mess. I am a hockey player not a figure skater, I wouldn’t know the first thing and another.....”

“You wouldn’t be, what did you call it...femmed up and your partner wouldn’t be some creepy guy.”

Nicole spluttered, “What? What do you mean?”

Gus leaned over the desk, “They want you to be in the first same-sex pair in the history of the program, they are looking for a new angle to freshen up the brand and make it more relevant, appeal to a younger demographic... they want you,” Gus looked intently at Nicole, “ They feel they can cash in on your athleticism and good looks to draw in a certain viewership, also it has never been done before.”

Nicole blew air out of her cheeks, at a loss for a second trying to absorb what she was hearing.  
“Let me get this straight, pardon the pun.. they want to promote a same-sex couple skating together? They will let me be myself?”

“That is what they want, they want you, a lesbian hockey player, if I may be so blunt,” Gus said waving out one of her hands.

“I don’t know the first thing about figure skating....”

“Do you think those other mugs have a clue, the partners and choreographers do all the work to make them look good,” Gus looked smug, she knew she was reeling Nicole in.

“Who would my partner be?” 

“Waverly Earp, she won a gold for Canada at the worlds twice in pairs and was on track to the Olympics, but much like yourself has terrible taste in partners and in her case he was not only a romantic partner but her skating partner as well,” Gus swivelled her computer screen around to show Nicole a screen cap of Hardy and Earp from the last Worlds.

“She had a horrific fall in the lead up to the Olympics, the rumour was her partner James “Champ” Hardy had been diddling the female half of their biggest rival and there was speculation whether she was distraught and missed a landing or if he made the mistake on purpose and cost her her career.”

Wow, her story is as pathetic as mine. Nicole was mentally running through options and coming up with nothing.

“Ok,” She sighed getting ready to resign herself, “how much is my salary?”

Gus beckoned her over, she was so old school when it came to money.  
She slipped a card over to her, she flipped it over and Nicole gasped when she saw the amount.

“What the hell!” Nicole jumped out of her seat. “This is way more than I ever made playing, I thought this was on a Canadian public broadcaster, how is this possible?”

“Yep you got it, CANADIAN broadcaster, they get grants from the government to make the show and even more because they are supporting LGBTQ2+ content, I tell ya Nicky it is a different world,” she shakes her head.

Nicole, did an assessment in her head that quickly had her coming to the conclusion she was screwed and really had no choice but still wished to have some control.

“Ok Gus, I will do it because lets face it, I have to but can you try to put a couple of riders into my contract?” Nicole starts pacing, clenching her jaw and balling her fists.  
“I need a clause that they have to treat us they same as the other couples, no special treatment, if I am competing I want to compete but that goes the other way, if I feel like they are discriminating I will get to say something.”

“Nicky, there is no way they will agree...” 

“Just try,” Nicole pleaded with her eyes.

“Okay, I will reach out to the producers and set up a meeting. You have to do a chemistry reading with your partner, so you do need to get past that before they will even sign you, but you are their first choice, so don’t worry.”

Sinking down once more into the chair Nicole says under her breath, “Chemistry reading? Jesus Christ!”

Gus stood up, signalling the end of the meeting. “Okay kid, I will keep in touch and let you know when they need you for the audition. In the meantime keep doing what I know you have already been doing, working on your recovery and fitness so you will be ready when they call,” 

Gus came around from her massive desk to stand in front of it, you may want to watch footage of your would-be-partner, she is pretty impressive. Also she is really little which will work in your favour,” Gus delivers this latest sentence with an unexpected smirk. 

Nicole rose from her spot on the chair in a daze, not really believing where her life had ended up. A reality television star, well not even a star, she wasn’t even signed yet, shit!

She shook Gus’s hand and wandered out the office, preparing to deal with public transit to get back to her temporary home.

Two weeks later, Nicole emerged from customs at Vancouver International Airport, with pretty much all her life possessions left to her following her bitter divorce.

She was set to meet with the producers of Battle of the Blades for her “chemistry read” with her maybe partner. If it all went well she may be able to take this money and actually dig her way out of this truly shitty situation. Her only stipulation was going to be she was going to be herself, god damnit, come hell or high water, and if they didn’t like it, well she would be line up at the unemployment office if she had to.

She scanned the waiting lounge with tired eyes, not really knowing what to expect. She quickly spotted a sign displaying “Nicole Haught” in black block letters, held by a man with a truly impressive and committed moustache. He was not in her wildest dreams what she was expecting, looking like he would be more at home on the range with his jeans, vest and cowboy boots. He was also wearing an honest-to-goodness cowboy hat. Well Nicole, welcome to the West-coast.

Dragging her heavy suitcase over to where he was waiting, she was expecting a long explanation of who he was, but that was not the case.

“Nicole, Nicole Haught? Hello, I am John Henry Holliday, but everyone just calls me Doc. A pleasure to make your acquaintance,” he extended the hand not holding the sign.

Nicole took his hand and was pleasantly surprised to find it was firm but not bruising, being used to men having to assert their strength over her when they found out what she did.

“Hi Doc, nice to meet you,” Nicole gave him a genuine smile, relieved that this first encounter with her next existence was going well.

Doc naturally picked up Nicole’s luggage. Any other time she would have bristled at the gesture but she gets the feeling it is just Doc’s way and not a power trip, so she lets him guide her and her luggage to an older model red Camero waiting in the pickup zone.

“Well now Ms.Haught, just let me put your possessions in Charlene’s trunk and we shall be on our way.”

Wait a minute Charlene?, this guy named his car, what? Nicole looked over at her driver to take in his earnest face, okay he is kind of adorable.

He came around the back of “Charlene” and opened the passenger door for Nicole who decided to just to go with it. 

“Thank you Doc,” Nicole said as she pulled her legs in as Doc closed the door behind her. 

“You are welcome Ms. Haught,” he said with a tip of his hat. 

“Hey Doc, Nicole is fine,” she genuinely smiled at him, her dimples fully on display and he returned the favour. 

“Nicole it is,” he tipped his hat again and made his way to the driver’s seat.

“Well NicoIe, I am to drop you off at your hotel, the company is putting you up at the Hotel Vancouver as one of the patrons of the show had a connection with the group. I hope you like it. I personally have great affection for it as it is an Edwardian influenced building with all the new mod cons... it speaks to my old world appreciations while still maintaining a contemporary flavour. It is very central and I think you will see that there are many amenities surrounding you there, I hope you will find it satisfactory.”

“Thank you Doc, it sounds wonderful, does the whole company stay here?”

“Well, no, we are spread out a bit, as some of the skaters already live in Vancouver and some prefer air bnb’s, so it is just the Earps, Rosita and Dolls.”

Nicole looks up at the mention of her partner to be. 

“Earps? Is there more than one? A husband?” she imagines dealing with two personalities through this mess. Just great. 

“Not a husband, a sister...a very protective sister,” Doc’s blue eyes narrow and his moustache twitches.

Great Nicole thought, this is going to be so much fun.

“Have you met Miss Earp, yet? Waverly, I mean, not her sister Wynonna?” Doc glances over as he guides his Charlene through the busy traffic.

“No, I haven’t yet,” Nicole says absently, not disclosing that she had made an excuse and missed the meet and greet the show had set up ahead of production, opting to put off until the last minute, anything to do with the show and its participants. She is the last to arrive, much to the chagrin of the producer, Jeanie Lucado, who must have sent Nicole at least a hundred texts begging her to get there ASAP, to prep for the show. 

“We need to see the two of you together to get a chemistry read and start to come up with your narrative as a pair”, Lucado had explained in one of her million texts. 

Nicole had ignored them apart from her one reply, “We can talk about it when I get there”.

Well, it was time to pay the piper, she had received a signing bonus and started to pay off some of her debts. She really needed to make this work if she was going to dig her way out of it all. She didn’t have anything but a few possessions in storage at Eliza’s garage and this crazy job would at least feed and house her for the next few months. Also helpful is the per diem she would receive as one of the contestants staying in Vancouver away from home.

She is brought back to the present by Doc assuring her Waverly was a lovely young woman, and he was sure they would get along swimmingly.

Well we will see how that goes, Nicole thought as she and Doc fell in a comfortable silence the rest of the ride.”

“Miss Haught! Miss Haught we have arrived,” Doc gently shook Nicole’s shoulder as she had apparently dosed off, head against the door window, she took a breath and tried to shake the sleep away.

Doc politely looked away while she quickly wiped the drool away from the corner of her mouth.  
He jogged around to her side of the car and opened the door for her.

“Thanks Doc, you are a gent,” His eyes crinkle as he tips his hat to her.

While Doc is grabbing her gear, Nicole gazed up at the hotel looming above her, the Fairmont Hotel Vancouver to be exact. The distinctive green of the copper roof making it a familiar city landmark.

The doorman approached them with a luggage cage but Nicole waved him away, “I appreciate it but this is all I got,” she said smiling.

“Well Miss Haught, I guess this is goodbye for now, get a good sleep if you can, I can assure you, you will have a taxing day tomorrow when Lucado get’s her hooks into you,” Doc said smiling sympathetically, eyes soft and dimples creasing his cheeks.

Nicole adjusted her backpack, smiling back, the first genuine one in a long time, her own dimples making an appearance, “Thanks again, Doc, I guess I will see you tomorrow.” 

Doc threw a wave, as he jumped into the car and pulled out onto the street.

It took Nicole ten minutes to get checked in and she wearily made her way to her room, which the overly flirty receptionist had upgraded her to the 12 floor of the grand railroad hotel, assuring her that she would have a great view.

She was right, when Nicole pulled the curtains back she was treated to the sight of the bustling city, the Vancouver Art Gallery directly below her. Nicole was delighted to see, that even though it was July, the trees lining the street are decorated with fairy lights, that along with the lights from the Art Gallery give the city a warm look in fading summer night.

The hotel style is a bit old-time in decor for Nicole’s taste but she has to admit that it has character and the large bed that is beckoning from the middle of the room looks incredibly comfortable. She is further sold, when she peaks into the bathroom and sees a large tub as well as shower in the spacious bathroom. Well considering she would have been homeless if she didn’t have this gig, this is pretty damn good. She had no idea then, how much the hotel would grow on her.

After making good use of the deep tub and falling into the bed that was even more comfortable than it looked, Nicole didn’t even have time to ponder her fate for the following day, she was out as soon as she set her alarm.

Which went off all too soon, “Fuck!, she said as she swatted at her phone knocking it on the floor, “Fuck!” She almost fell out off the bed, rummaging under it to find her offending device, poking at it with half closed eyes, “Jesus Christ.” 

Nicole quickly ran through her morning routine, looking up at her makeup free face in the mirror while brushing her teeth. What the hell was she expected to wear? Deciding to throw on a tee shirt and track pants, she realized that she has no idea what was in store for her physically today, maybe it would just be an orientation? Shoving on short socks and trainers, she topped the outfit off with a battered black motorcycle jacket and stuck a SnapBack with her former teams logo on her head backwards. The tattered emblem of the Calgary Inferno was hanging on by a thread.

The decision to take the time to use the little coffee maker in the room, payed off, so when she gets into the elevator, she is armed with a coffee in a to go cup, that is surprisingly good for hotel coffee. She checks her watch for the umpteen time this morning. She doesn’t want to do this job but she has a reputation as being a good team player,,, on time, prepared and a leader. Prepared? Maybe not but she would at least be on time.

Doc was waiting for her in the lobby, still all cowboy charm and crinkly eyes leaning against the wall by the door. 

“Mornin’,” he tipped his hat. 

Nicole did a half wave as she made her way over. Taking in the people moving through the lobby and notes with surprise, the diversity of the residents that ranged from people dressed as casual as herself to women in haute couture on the arms of men in thousand dollar suits. She would find in the months to come that this summed up the Vancouver scene perfectly, you could never tell if the person in either the diciest bar or fanciest hotel was a working stiff or a rockstar.

“So Miss Haught, I am pleased to drive you each morning to your place of work, if that is your wish but as a person used to physical exercise and considering the beauty of this here city, you may enjoy walking or riding. I talked to the concierge and they will provide a bicycle for your use if you desire. It is only blocks away and the ride or walk is most pleasant.” 

And so started Nicole’s new routine, not only did she always either walk or ride to work, as she got to know the city better, she would often rise even earlier to get in a bike ride or run along the many bike paths and sea walls that the city had to offer.

On this day, as she and Doc ambled the few blocks to Roger’s Arena, home to the Vancouver Canucks. It was off season, after yet another year that started out promising but ended in what had become usual for the fans, heartache. Once inside, the familiar setting of an arena is a balm to her nerves.

Doc leads her down the tunnels to the team dressing room, where she is to meet her team.  
Nicole had always found the dressing room in the post season sad, all the name tags ripped off, possessions removed, not sure who would be back for the next season. This one was fancier and the name tags were actual tiles beside the cubbies but it still had that forlorn feeling. 

As soon as she and Doc took a seat on one of the benches, the door opened again and there is a flurry for activity, as a tall, well-built Black man with a stoic expression holds the door for a frosty blond with a look that can only be described as dour.

“Well finally!” 

Nicole assumes this is the Lucado she has been corresponding with all these weeks, she is even more intimidating in person, you have to be confident to pull a off an all white suit.

“Haught, we were starting to worry you were going to bail on us and I was going to have to sue your ass.” Lucado said towering over Nicole bending at the waist and getting in her face. 

Nicole was no stranger to intimidation, standing up to her full height that was even taller than that of her her statuesque tormentor. She glances over the blonde’s head to see that her companion has the same deadpan expression he had when entering the room.

Nicole has dealt with people trying to assert themselves on her, from coaches, to players and as a female athlete she has endured the “wisdom” of countless male “fans”.

“You must be Lucado, keep your panties on, I am here, on time and reporting for duty,” Nicole knew she was being a shit but she couldn’t refrain from saluting.

Lucado’s eyes disappeared into two flat lines, Nicole’s posture ensuring she had to look up at the hockey player.

“Cute, Haught...You are funny, but listen up, we are going to make you into an ice dancer, we are taking away your hockey skates, unsophisticated technique and frankly terrible fashion sense so you and Earp can be my ticket out of this shit hole job. If I can take a train wreck like you and make you into a star, then just think what I can do it for people with actual talent.”

Nicole has to admit to herself, she kind of likes how terribly honest Lucado is but she is not ready to put up with her shit for three months.

“So what is the plan, training first?” Nicole, shuffling her feet just wants to get this going, the sooner she gets started, the sooner it would be over, she knows the competitor in her will take over once she knows what is expected from her.

Lucado nods. “Here is the drill, you work with Dolls on skating with proper skates.” She motions to the handsome man who’s expression seemingly never changes, nor did he feel the need to introduce himself.

Nicole couldn’t help rolling her eyes. 

Once he is satisfied that you are not going to kill the talent, then we team you up with Earp,” Lucado delivers this with an expression that is saying “don’t fuck this up”

“We need to design how your relationship is going to play out for the televisions audience, this is new territory, having an openly gay partners.” 

Nicole feels a giant wave of dread wash over her. She is not able to stop her hands from wringing together, how were they possible going to spin this, poor straight girl has to endure lesbian partner, worse that they going to play up a queer bait, hint that there might be a romance, and then have Waverly with a dude at the end?

“What does Waverly have to say about this?” Will we be able to work together on what our partnership is going to be or can we let it happen organically?”, Nicole asks carefully.

“Organically!” Lucado looks like her head is going to explode. “This is television! Lucado repeats, this is reality television, nothing that happens is organic!” Lucado is stalking in front of Nicole to scream, “we need to meticulously control everything we let out to the public.” 

Nicole is worried that she is starting to froth at the mouth. Nicole glances at the two men looking at each other, neither of them gives up much emotion, realizing she is on her own, she lets out a deep sigh.

Lucado resumes her pacing. “Listen hotshot, you haven’t even passed the chemistry reading with your partner yet, so this could all be moot. You need to get up to suite 110 for hair and makeup before we take test shots and see how you two look together,” Lucado motioned to Doc to show Nicole the way.

Getting up from the bench, heading to the suites, Dolls approaches Nicole, still not cracking a smile, and shoves his hand out, “Welcome aboard Haught,” is all he offers before he drops her hand and exits from the opposite side of the dressing room.

“Wow, that was a warm welcome,” Nicole murmurs to Doc as she follows him to the elevator, Lucado glaring at their backs as they go.

They arrive at the small office and makeup room that is used for the broadcasting staff when the Canucks are the home team. Nicole peeks in the room and notices that it has three brightly lit stations with salon style chairs set up in front of them, she was dreading what she will look like when she comes out of here. Most of the press she had done in the past, has been when she was still sweaty from playing and the few promotion stills she had reluctantly posed for were mostly her in her jersey with minimal primping.

Nicole enters cautiously, eyes darting around the room, taking in the scene before her, she catches the eyes of her potential partner in the mirror. Curious hazel eyes assess her as well.

Waverly, she assumes, currently has a stylist, a young blond woman with short hair and a impressive amount of tattoos on her bare arms, straightening her long wavy chestnut hair. 

“Hi, the blond woman says, come on in, you must be Nicole. I am almost done here and I will be right with you, I’m Max, and I guess you know who this is?” She gestures to the woman currently in her chair.

Waverly gives Nicole a little wave and smiles, revealing adorable crinkles around her eyes and a bright smile. “Hi there, Waverly Earp” she says as she points to herself with her thumb. Geez Waverly, nice one, way to be cool, she makes sure her face does not register the fact she wants to slap herself. 

She manages to hold her hand out and Nicole moves dumbly forward to shake it, realizing Gus was right, she is really little. Judging from the firmness of the shake and the muscles that popped out along her biceps and forearms as they greet each other, she was also really strong.

Nicole still hadn’t said anything, she held Waverly’s hand a beat longer than was polite, finally shaking her self enough to talk.

“Nicole, Nicole Haught.” She said stepping back a step, not quite knowing why she suddenly felt so nervous, looking back for reassurance from Doc but he was already gone, retreating somewhere in the bowels of the stadium.

“Hey Nicole, there is some coffee behind you on the little desk, why don’t you grab one and take this chair beside Waverly and you guys can get acquainted while I finish up here,” Max winks at her and Nicole is happy for a task that distracts her from her nerves. Clutching her coffee, Nicole flops down into the empty chair and swivels it around so she can see both women in the mirror. 

“So umm Waverly it is really nice to meet you, sorry that I couldn’t make the meet and greet earlier,”Nicole makes eyes contact and smiles her most charming smile, the one with all the dimples. 

Waverly meets her eyes again in the mirror looking a little unsure. “Yeah that’s okay.” She glances down and when she looks up, she says in a small voice, “I thought maybe you weren’t going to go through with this, that you didn’t want to be partners?”

Nicole suddenly realizes she was not the only one who has a lot riding on this crazy gig, she feels kinda shitty, having drawn out her participation in what was supposed to be a partnership, she hadn’t really considered the woman before her.

“No, No nothing like that, I just had a lot of loose ends to clear up before I could make it out here,” this time her smile is more genuine and Waverly gives a shy smile back. 

“Alright Earp, you are ready to rock, you can either go get dressed for the shoot or you can hang here while I do Haught,” Max smirks and winks at Nicole as she spins Waverly around to face Nicole. Nicole finds her eyes once again meeting Waverly’s, Nicole blushing at Max’s teasing. “Yeah if it is okay, do you mind staying so we can get to know each other a little bit before we have to “design how our relationship is going to play out” Nicole air quoted, rolling her eyes.

Time was flying by and Nicole realized Max was very good at her job so it felt almost too soon for Nicole, when Max pronounces she is finished. 

She and Waverly have already gone over the basics, both emotionally and financially royally screwed by former partners, but both maintaining a love for their professions that had been childhood dreams for both. Waverly revealing she was from a small town outside Calgary, while Nicole was from the city,Toronto to be exact, but despite that difference they’d found common ground in the fact they both had strained relationships with their families.

It was almost a deal breaker when Nicole a die hard Leaf’s fan, despite playing for a Calgary team herself, found out Waverly was a Calgary Flames fan. “Okay it is over before it even begun,” Nicole raised a dramatic hand to her forehead, only to have Max knock it down so she can put the finishing touches on Nicoles flaming red hair.

“Okay Missy, you is done, Max says turning Nicole around in the chair so she can see Max’s handiwork. Nicole blinked in surprise, she can’t believe she actually looks like herself, well an even better version of herself. Her bed head curls have been turned into an artfully messy style, the makeup that had seemed a lot going on, appeared minimal and accentuated her features with out looking garish.

“Wow Max, you are good,” Nicole tests out her smile, yeah her cheekbones and dimples are even more pronounced. She turns it on Waverly, “hey Waves what do ya think?” 

Waverly blushes but returns with a “great Max, you have created a monster”.

“Okay, you two, into costumes and then on to room 117, I will let them know you will be there shortly.” Max shooed them into a minuscule changing room that had two racks of clothes, yelling at them while she closes the door, “Just choose something from your rack and head to the shoot”.

Waverly examined the choices she had on the rack with her name, “hmmm” she started to rummage through the many crop tops and skin tight jeans, shinny almost halter tops and shimmery tank tops. 

“Umm what do you have over there? She asks Nicole. “I feel like they shopped at sluts are us for my wardrobe,” she wrinkles her nose at a particularly revealing scoop neck tank top. 

Nicole chuckles as she examines her selections, a couple of her team’s jerseys, lots of ripped jeans, flannels, baggy tee shirts, and what the F, khakis! At least there is a cool jean jacket and a nice blazer. Looking over at the forlorn look on her companions face, she goes over to help her partner look through her selection. 

Scanning the racks Nicole comments “It’s not so bad....,”she stops when she looks down at the selection of shoes under Wavery’s clothes. “Oh!” There are an abundance of spike heels and frighteningly high wedges. “Jesus are they trying to break your ankle before you even start?” 

Nicole freezes, wincing, as she realized that since that was the injury that basically ruined Waverly’s career she should shut up. “Oh Waves, I am sorry I wasn’t thinking I didn’t mean to bring that up.” 

Waverly makes a face, “Waves huh?” 

“Oh shit, sorry do you not like your name shortened?” Nicole asks adding to her panic. 

“No, it is okay, I like it Nicky,” Waverly winks over at Nicole.

“Umm, Nicole is ok or Cole, do you really like it?” 

Waverly considers the nickname. “No one has ever called me that but yes I do like it.”

Waverly noticed Nicole’s reaction to “Nicky”, however she doesn’t dwell on the maybe slight, she is staring at the clothes on Nicoles side of the room. She smiles at Nicole with a mischievous glint in her eye.

“I have an idea.”

When the pair leave the room to face the unknown in room 117 they have already formed a bond in the short time together, solidarity in the unknown and their mutual need for this venture to succeed, also they kind of really liked each other.

Lucado and her cameraman jump into action as soon as they walk in the room.

“Finally, Ok Haught, Earp, we want you over here,” Lucado barks as she points to where a generic backdrop is set up with lights and camera ready to go. 

“Bobo do your thing,” she waves at a tall slim man with an unusually coloured beard that has sliver streaks on one side, his skinny tartan trousers and long black t shirt suiting the freshly shaved Mohawk he is sporting.

“Hello, please take your places on the marks,” he points to the X’s taped to the floor,”and then we will begin”. He has a particular way of enunciating that gives him a slightly off putting vibe.

Once they start to arrange themselves on the marks, Lucado seems to notice what they are wearing. 

“What the hell is this?” 

Nicole shrugs, “this is what appealed to us and the instructions were to pick something from the racks.” 

Waverly backs her up with, “yes we wanted to still be true to ourselves,” as she moves shoulder to shoulder with Nicole and raises her chin.

Once again Lucado looks ready to lose her shit, taking in Nicole wearing one of the shimmery white tank tops from Waverley’s collection that is frankly too short for her. The ab exposing shirt is topped by a smart black blazer and worn with a pair of ripped black skinny jeans from her selection, finishing the look off wth classic black and white slip on Vans. 

To be fair, it was really Waverley’s outfit that had Lucado having kittens. Waverly Earp bypassing all of the super girly, slightly tacky glitter fair and choosing a pair of the skin tight dark jeans, Nicole’s hockey jersey and her own black and white converse. 

Lucado is sputtering something about getting their asses back to costuming, when Bobo interjected. 

“Jeanie, take a walk and let me work”. Shooing her out the door, she shoots him a departing grim look. “Trust me,” he says as she leaves, slamming the door. Bowing his head and taking a breath, Bobo turned back to the duo who had been watching the exchange with curiosity.“Okay ladies, now we can really get started, can you take your places?” 

Bobo started with individual pictures, Nicole goes first, because Waverly is feeling nervous about the whole thing, despite having done photo shoots for her skating career in the past. 

While Bobo is setting up, Nicole was getting a pep talk from Waverly. 

“Come on Haught let’s see the big, strong, cocky hockey player, show him what ya got,” she whooped.

There was a knock on the door of the suite, and a brunette woman with a big smile popped her head in, then rolled in a drink cart, filled with ice, wine, Champaign and beers. 

‘Hey girls,” she waved and rolled up to the spot on the couch where the two contestants are sitting. Hey how you all doing?” “I am Rosita, you must be Waverly, ” she holds a hand out. 

Waverly shakes her hand noting that she is extremely fit and looks a bit familiar. 

“Hello, it is really nice to meet you, have we met before?” 

Rosita smiles and cocks her head, “You may remember me from the last Worlds, I was partnered with Jason Moore, we were chasing you and Champ the whole tournament.” 

Waverly hits her self on the side of her head, “Yes. That’s right, you guys were great, I loved your long program it was really fun, are you a contestant?

Nicole watching their exchange from her side of the couch is feeling weirdly left out even though she really doesn’t know either woman well enough to feel this way. She takes in Rosita’s curly long hair, knockout physique and carefully tailored jacket and skirt, feeling a bit self conscious, the earlier joy of picking out outfits that represented them fading a bit. She was brought back into the conversation when Rosita announced that she would be co-coaching the pair with the enigmatic Xavier Dolls. 

Then it was Nicole’s turn as Rosita turns her attention and her mega watt smile in Nicole’s direction. 

“Hi Nicole, my sister is one of your biggest fans! She is a junior in college and she has your picture on the wall of her dorm, I would be really in your debt if you could sign her jersey and maybe a picture for her?” 

Nicole blushed and ducked her head, looking up to answer “Hey Rosita, nice to meet you, I would be happy to sign what ever you sister wants.” 

As Waverly took in the sight of Rosita and Nicole chatting, a sliver of something shimmering through her at how her attention was laser focused on Nicole. Rosita was pretty, no that was ridiculous, she was stunning, sophisticated and charming. Why did that bug her so much? What was her beef? She then glanced over at Nicole, rolling around the idea although they had just met she felt really comfortable with her, she was confident, just bordering on this side of cocky, not really arrogant but a certain attractive assuredness. This is good she thought, a bonding between she and who she hoped would be her partner was a must if this crazy scheme was going to work. 

The little group was knocked out of their introductions by Bobo who was now ready for them,“Alright Ladies grab your poison and let’s get started!” 

After a few rounds of single pictures, with the other partner egging the other on, it was now time for them to do couples photo’s. Rosita had left the room a little while ago after observing her charges for the first hour of the shoot and excusing herself to work on some choreography.

The pair had decided as Waverly had put it “hey if it is on the shows tab, why not go with the Champers?” 

Feeling much looser than when they started, they began with playful poses. Pretend fighting, a face off with sticks that Bobo produced from no where, Nicole pretending to lift Waverly up, Nicole holding Waverly’s waist lightly, poised for the lift. After a couple more fun ones, back to back with finger guns, goofy faces and some seriously doubtful marshal arts demonstrations, Bobo was ready to reel them back in. 

“Okay guys, if you are down with it, can I get some more serious shots of you guys together?” 

Bobo adjusted the lighting and filter, softening it and looking at them expectantly.

Nicole moved closer to Waverly and bent down so she could speak almost directly in her ear.

“Hey I am okay with this but only for what you feel comfortable with, I will back you up if you don’t want to do it, okay?” 

Waverly’s expression morphed from anxiety, to surprised, eye brows raising into her hair line to grateful. “Thanks Nicole I really appreciate that.”

Nicole stepped back to give her space and looked over at their camera man who despite his odd demeanour, had been very respectful and Nicole was sure the photos were going to be really flattering. 

“Alright B, what did you have in mind?” 

Bobo looked over the camera lens, “Well, usually it is standard Hallmark Christmas style couple portraits, they try to sell the skaters as couples but you two are breaking the mold so you can do what you want or let’s follow the standard but with two chicks, that might ruffle the feathers of the conservative nuts even more,” he grinned devilishly.

So for the next hour the two women drank more Champaign, at the prompting of Bobo at the beginning and then naturally moving from one pose to another themselves, Nicole checking in with Waverly along the way to be sure she was okay with what they were doing. Nicole standing behind her with her arms around Waverly’s waist, Waverly looping her arms around Nicole’s neck, leaning in with her head on Nicole’s chest, holding hands and looking into each other’s eyes. Nicole holding Waverly in front of her playfully arranging the braid she had over her shoulder.

It was at this time, when Waverly turned around and Nicole was staring into the most amazing hazel eyes, full of intelligence, kindness and ......”oh shit!” Nicole was reeling ,,, shit! Shit! I can’t do this! 

Waverly was oblivious to her new friend’s inner turmoil, still in the thrall of Nicole’s warm embrace, soft smile and brown eyes that were pulling her into ...”no, nonono, fudgeneuggets, Waves you cannot do this again, you can’t fall for another partner, even if this one is smart, kind and Haught as hell. 

Bobo was in heaven at this moment, he knew what he had was gold, he wanted to do this particular shoot because he was so bored with the status quo, everything so heteronormative, he wanted a chance to shake this shit up. He also fancied himself a bit of a matchmaker so when the powers that be dumped a bunch of head shots on his desk and directed him to pick out a couple he could sell, he was drawn to these two almost immediately.

He noticed the moment that his subjects seemed to come to a simultaneous epiphany, and slowly moved away from each other, the warm casualness that they had the whole afternoon melted into awkward body language.

Oh, shit Bobo, scratched his beard, “alright you two, I think I got what I need,” there was no point in continuing now. What ever had triggered his subjects he wasn’t going to be able to re-produce the mood. He started to pack up his gear, “you guys can head out and the show will be in touch by Friday if they are going to pick you guys up.”

Waverly looked worriedly over at Nicole, they both had so much riding on this partnership working, how the hell was she going to navigate this? 

Nicole was thinking the same thing, they had to get picked up and if they did they would have to find a way to work together, she would have to keep it in her pants and not let her heart rule her head. She knew how that had worked out in the past.

Both feeling a bit untethered, they gravitated towards each other despite their concerns, Waverly lightly touching Nicole on the arm. 

“Hey Nicole, do you think we could go somewhere and talk?” 

Nicole’s face must have projected some kind of alarm because Waverly dropped her hand and started to babel, “Only if you have time, just that if we end up getting picked we are going to be working really close together and we should set boundaries, you know what we are comfortable with.....” 

Nicole’s face tightened for a micro second, Waverly’s rapid, high pitched rant finally slowing down as she noticed that look pass over Nicole’s face.

“Yeh, sure Waverly, boundaries, ok let’s go talk about them.” 

Nicole noticed that Waverly’s face fell a little at her rather terse delivery but she couldn’t help it, despite her earlier fear over how to deal with her feelings she was gutted that it seemed that she had nothing to worry about. Waverly was straight and that was that, she didn’t have to worry about her attraction if it was not reciprocated, Nicole maybe broke, currently unemployed and humiliated in public, but she was not going to be a lesbian stereotype pining after her straight friend. 

Snapping out of her thoughts, she got herself together. Okay time to adult and use her words to form a working relationship with this woman who she liked, she really liked, and they both needed for this to work. 

Brighting, she motioned to the door, “Come on let’s get changed, Doc told me a couple of cool places around here to get a drink, we can talk there if that’s okay with you?”

Grabbing her phone from where she left it on a little table by the lone couch, Waverly followed Nicole out of the suite, frowning a bit at the sudden changes in demeanour from the red head.

Had she somehow offended the woman? Nicole had been so warm with her from the minute they met, what prompted her to be annoyed. Well, what ever it was they were going to have to work it out to be able to work together.

Nicole’s inner pep talk had worked, she was back to her charming self as she ushered Waverly into the elevator that would let them escape the stadium. 

“Do you have a car here?”

Waverly’s who seemed deep in thought, started “Uh no, I walked from the hotel, you?” 

Nicole hit the elevator button and threw out a “I walked too,” as Waverly exited and moved to the outside door.

Nicole moved ahead and held the door for her to go through first. 

“Hey, how do you feel about stopping at the Casino on the way back to the hotel?” Doc told me there are several really nice restaurants that are reasonable, which considering I have to stay in the range of the stipend the show gives us, suits me.” 

Walking side by side now, Waverly having to walk rather quickly to keep up with her taller companion’s long strides, she grabbed Nicole’s arm pulling her back at bit.

“Sounds like a plan but do we have to run there?” She smiled up at the red head. 

“Oh, what? Sure thing Waves, sorry, sometimes I forget I am a giant.” 

They walked the short distance to Parq Casino, stopping out front, while Nicole fiddled with her phone looking up the options. 

“Ok well this one here we have on the ground floor she pointed at a cozy lounge that had restaurant seating at the back, is Honey Salt, it has vegan options, so does D6 up on the six floor, mmmm I don’t think Victor is going to suit you it is a steak house with sushi and seafood but not too much in the way of vegan. So what about D6? It has an outside patio,” 

Nicole held her phone up so Waverly could see the website with the picture of the setup.

“Oh, that looks really nice, can we go there?” 

Nicole looked back up from her phone to see Waverly’s hopeful little face.  
“Uhhh, sure of course she said out loud, her inside voice mocking her “Yes, Waverly, anything you want Waverly!” Nicole ducked her head and pushed ahead, “this way”, as she pushed through the revolving door into the lobby. They headed towards the elevators.

Soon they were seated in the outside lounge area of the patio of the restaurant, that was flush against Vancouver’s other larger stadium. BC Place loomed large , it’s spiky supports reaching out towards the sky, above the puffy white of the roof. The roof top had a pleasing amount of plants, bushes and trees that made you forget you were in a casino next to a concrete stadium.  
They were sitting on a small couches that had low table in between them, so they faced each other, the buzzing of bees was audible from the planter of bright red flowers that flanked them.

“Wow, who knew that all this was up here?” 

Waverly was delighted by the gas fire pits, heater lamps and assortment of cosy tables, couches and chairs spread out over the space. Small lights were strung all around the trellis that bracketed the outside sitting area, the actual bar was inside, the same smattering of cozy couches and low tables bracketed by book shelves and a couple of pool tables. The vibe managed to be posh but casual at the same time.

Nicole didn’t have time to answer, as their server, a young woman, in a little black dress, and dangerously high heels brought menus to their table. 

“Hello, ladies. How are you this afternoon?” 

“We are great, how are you?” Waverly greeted, smiling at the young woman.

“Doing well, thanks for asking.” 

“My name is Gail, I will be your server.” 

“Here is the menu, you guys have arrived in the middle of Happy Hour so we have half off flat bread and sushi and here are the drink specials.” “I will give you a minute and will be right back”, she handed a menu to each of them. 

They spent the next few minutes perusing their options before Gail returned to take their orders. 

“Hello, have we made decisions?” 

They both looked at each other, Nicole gesturing to Waverly, “You go first if you are ready”. Waverly gave a little nod of thanks. 

“Hi there, may I please have a glass of the house white wine and the Yam tempura sushi?” 

She handed her menu back to Gail, who smiled and looked expectantly at Nicole. 

“Umm, I will have a Red Truck Lager and the Margarita pizza please,” she kept the menu though, winking at Gail. “Just in case this one wants dessert” she gestured to Waverly. 

“Hey!” 

She scrunched up her face and stuck her tongue out at Nicole as Gail chuckled as she walked away to put their orders in.

Dinner was a fairly quiet affair as they both realized that they were starving and the food was so appetizing, and well presented. Gail proved to be attentive and genuinely funny, she also had several recommendations for them to check out if they ended up getting to stay in the city. 

Once the dishes had been cleared and they were on their second drink, Waverly cleared her throat ready to tell Nicole that she was attracted to her but they needed to find a way to have a working agreement but Nicole beat her to it. 

The last thing she wanted to do was make Waverly feel that she had to worry about pressure to manufacture a relationship, she wanted their partnership, if they got a chance to do this thing to be equal and comfortable.

Nicole had an intense way of looking at Waverly that made her warm and off kilter at the same time, like right now as she gazed at Waverly and said, “Can we just agree, right here and right now that we will be in this together and we will make decisions about the direction of what ever crazy promotion stunts that they come up with as a team?” 

Nicole took a deep breath, ready to lay it all down on the line, thinking that coming clean at the beginning and letting Waverly know that she was attracted to her but that the ball was firmly in her court but it died on her lips when Waverly responded first.

“Oh Nicole, thank you so much, you have no idea how relieved I am. I wasn’t sure what to expect, only because every other time I have skated, I feel like I have not been a full partner, it is like they get me a partner and I am just the girl in the situation”. 

What ever confession was on her lips died. Nicole grabbed Waverly’s hand and squeezed.

“Hey the awesome thing is we are both the “girl” and we are in this together”, she smiled her full smile at Waverly, all dimples and soft eyes. 

The moment was broken by the return of Gail, who had a bucket of ice containing a bottle of Prosecco and a dish of vegan gelato which she maneuvered onto their table. 

“Hey guys, this and your bill is on this house for good luck on your show, and if it works out come on back and visit us.” 

“What?” 

Waverly couldn’t believe it, she looked shocked over at Nicole, who she looked as stunned as she felt. 

“Gail, no we couldn’t,” Nicole stuttered out. 

“You can and you will, welcome to Vancouver we will be rooting for both of you, enjoy, Gail gave them a little fist pump as she retreated into the restaurant. 

In a daze they finished the bottle and the ice cream, surprised at how easy it was to talk to people as they navigated the space pausing their conversation to go to the bathroom and to chat to people on the way and the way back. Finally the weight of the day caught up with both of them and it was time to call it a night. 

The pair trudged the few blocks back to their hotel, Nicole threading her arm through Waverly’s and was essentially pulling her along, the smaller woman had reached her limit physically and emotionally. Finally the impressive green copper roof of the hotel came into view and they both sighed, glancing at each other with a shared smile. 

The door man Lou smiled as they approached, and held the door open for them. Again Nicole ushered Waverly through the door first, smiling at the man as they went. 

“Ladies, have a lovely evening,” he tipped his hat, and straightened his dark green and black, tartan suit jacket. 

“You too!” Nicole replied turning as they made their way through the lobby, towards the elevators.

“I am on 12.”

Nicole jutted her chin at the number pad on the elevator.

“That’s the floor I am on too!”, Waverly looked at her surprised. 

“Let me guess, you were checked in by Natalie?” Nicole raised her eyebrows in question. 

“Yeah, how did you know? 

Waverly had an adorable puzzled look, that made Nicole smile. 

“Just a guess”she shrugged.

They rode the elevator alone, Nicole worried at one point that her partner had drifted off, leaning against the mirrored wall, her suspicion was answered when they reached their floor and Waverly startled at the bing announcing their arrival at floor 12. She stumbled and Nicole had to grab her arm to steady her. 

“Whoa there lady, are you okay?” 

Waverly looked up sheepishly, blushing attractively, “mmmm might have slightly dozed off?” 

Nicole smiled indulgently letting go, once the woman got her bearings. 

“What number are you?” Nicole was on the move, having reluctantly given up Waverly’s arm, throwing the question over her shoulder. 

“1219, you?”

Waverly was having to do a little jog again to keep up with her tall companion, she almost smashed into Nicole’s back when the woman stopped abruptly. 

She squealed. “Nicole!” 

“What oh sorry Waves.” 

It was Nicole’s turn to give a sheepish smile. 

“I am in 1217, so I guess we are neighbours,” she rubbed the back of her neck, not sure if she was pleased or scared to have Waverly so close. 

They turned the corner in the hallway and arrived at their doors, Nicole joking that she wanted to walk Waverly home, taking the four extra steps to drop Waverly off in front of her door.

Waverly was fidgeting with her key card, looking up at Nicole through her lashes, while Nicole ducked her head bashfully. 

Jesus Fuck, why do I feel like I am 15 and on my first date,Nicole was mentally kicking herself. “I was a million times smoother than I am right now for Fucks sake, say goodnight to the woman before you embarrass yourself even more!

Waverly, for her part was having a similar argument in her head, torn between the pull she felt for the tall red head and the internal promise she had made to keep a professional distance. 

Two slightly awkward minutes later the two seemed to realize that they were essentially staring at each other and both started talking at the same time. 

“Well then, it was really nice meeting you Waverly,” Nicole started.... 

“Nicole no matter what happens I am so glad I got to meet you”.

They both laughed. Nicole put her hand out.

“Goodnight and good luck to us both.” 

Waverly looked at the hand offered to her and then looked up into warm brown eyes.

“Can I have a hug instead? It seems like we are beyond a handshake, we will see what happens Nicole Haught, but I feel like we were meant to meet.”

Nicole adjusted her arms and held them out, Waverly fitting in perfectly, she was glad the shorter woman could not see her face as her eyes closed and she could feel a dopey grin cracking her face. 

Waverly folded into her, resting her head on Nicoles shoulder, she could not stop herself from inhaling the scent of vanilla that seemed to emanate from the redhead. She hoped Nicole did not notice. 

Not ready to let go just yet, Nicole murmured “Hey Waves, when and where do you go if we get our packing orders?” 

At the mention of the future, Waverly burrowed even closer into Nicole’s shoulder, scrunching up her face.

Purghtyty.” 

“Pardon?” Nicole looked down, “I am sorry I couldn’t hear what you said.” 

Looking up, Waverly sighed.

“Purgatory, it is where I am from, don’t worry if you have never heard of it. I guess I will head home tomorrow night, how about you?”

Nicole scratched her neck, “My agent managed to scrounge a couple more days out of the show, so I am leaving Saturday?” She said it like a question. Slightly embarrassed, feeling like she was freeloading. 

“Oh, that’s nice, I guess you can check out some of the sights,” Waverly said wistfully. 

“Oh, have you and your sister done much sight seeing?” Nicole inquired.

“Ummm Wynonna has done both Doc and Dolls and I have been in rehearsals, so nope!” She popped the p, so not so much. She looked slightly embarrassed to make this revelation, swaying from side to side. 

Nicole smiled, and looked thoughtful, “What would you go see if we stay?”, she winked. 

Waverly looked thoughtful, for a couple of beats, then burst out with, “The Museum of Anthropology, the Vancouver Art Gallery, the Planetarium, Stanley Park, Grouse Mountain, and ..... “

Nicole held up her hand. “Ok Waves I get it! You have a “few” places picked out,” she smiled indulgently at the younger woman’s enthusiasm, “I tell you what, if we get picked up I will go with you.” 

Tearful eyes, looked back at her. 

“Waves, what did I do? What did I say? Don’t cry!” Nicole was rapidly panicking, reaching out to her. 

Waverly wrapped her arms around herself and retreated back a step. 

“It is just no one has ever offered to do what I want, especially “boring” stuff.”

“Hey, now,” Nicole moved towards her stiff form. She grabbed both of her hands slightly waving their arms up and down. 

“Waverly, I don’t know what is going to happen after today, but I know for sure, that you are awesome and I am super grateful that something positive came out of the shit show that is my current situation.” 

“So you have a friend in me, Waverly Earp no matter what, and it would be an honour to spend time with you.” 

She pulled her into a hug again, both of them happy to seek comfort in the other for a minute.

It was Nicole who pulled reluctantly back. 

“Alright lady, it is late and we have both had a crazy day, go inside and have a great sleep and if you aren’t sick of me already call me in the morning to go for breakfast. I can meet your charming sister and we can exchange war stories about our exes.” 

Waverly smiled shyly “Oh, okay that sounds great, I would love..um like to have breakfast..but I don’t have your number...” 

Nicole’s grin was sly as she reached in her pocket and produced a business card that proclaimed “Nicole Haught Hockey player for hire” with her phone number underneath the font. 

Waverly flashed a puzzled but amused grin, “What?” 

“Yeah, my friend Eliza made them for me, she thinks she is hilarious,” Nicole quirked her lips. 

“Alright, Nicole threw up her hands, sleep tight, don’t let the bedbugs bite!” 

Waverly looked stricken. “Oh, Nicole you don’t have to worry, I did a strict bedbug protocol when Wynonna and I arrived and .... Oh you weren’t talking about real bed bugs.” “It is just a saying,” 

Nicole laughed. “Goodnight Partner,” she waved and turned to go back to her own room. 

“Hey, Nicole!”

The redhead pivoted around in front of her door, “Yeah”. 

“Thanks for a great day in what could have been a really shitty day”. 

“You too.”

Finally inside their own rooms and ready for bed, both women couldn’t remember a time lately that they felt so hopeful.

While the ladies fell into a peaceful slumber, Bobo had been anything but idle. 

Reviewing the photo shoot from earlier that day he realized that the gold he thought he had was actually platinum. The chemistry of his subjects was off the charts and the fact that they had decided on a playful look rather than super sexy suited the energy they had. 

Waverly in the oversized jersey and Nicole’s slightly masculine energy, set off by the fact that they were both drop dead gorgeous. Yep, this was going to work. He pulled a few of the best shots and sent them to Lucado with the title “viral”. He didn’t have to wait long until she had texted back “Do it”.


	2. Two Fights,One Bed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nicole is initiated into Team Earp, Wynonna does some shots, Waverly takes one for the team and Doc saves the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the kind words! I have to thank my wife Fader3 for editing and putting up with me pestering her to so 😉.

Chapter 2

Nicole’s little cocoon of softness was interrupted by a noise that her slowly awakening body equated to a woodpecker in a tree. She tried to ignore it but it seemed to get louder, then the woodpecker started to yell her name.

“Hey Haught, HaughtStuff! get your ass out of bed!” 

The banging got to the point that Nicole was worried about getting evicted from her room. She stumbled out of bed, realizing she was dressed only in boxers and a tank top, not really appropriate for visitors or whomever she was about to murder for banging and screaming at her door. She grabbed her discarded track pants, almost falling as she tried to pull them up as she walked.

“Alright, Alright, keep your pants on,” she rasped, stumbling to the door. She could feel the state of her hair, she was sure it was sticking straight up, she batted at it as she opened the door.

The woman before her was slightly shorter than Nicole, that wasn’t unusual though, wavy chestnut hair down her back, piercing blue eyes regarded her critically, her angular jaw slightly clenched. She was attractive in a slightly hard way, toned muscle like a dancer, yes, she reminded Nicole of a ballet dancer, who she always associated with pain and strength. The woman pushed her way into Nicole’s room without a thought, it seemed, for any social niceties, bouncing on her bed, legs splayed out.

“Ummm, what and who the fuck are you?” Nicole growled, she was not awake enough for this.

Before her mystery visitor could answer, a whirlwind came bursting through Nicole’s door.

“Wynonna! What are you doing?” 

Waverly advanced on her... sister? Like a tiny amazon.

Nicole watched with a amusement as the taller girl lost some of her bravado when faced with the wrath of her sister. Wynonna recovered quickly and then went on the offensive. 

“Alright Haught, what the fuck, I saw the pictures, what are you doing with my sister?”

Nicole looked at Waverly with a blank look, “I don’t know what she is talking about, but I am going to get coffee, anyone else?” she shuffled over to the little coffee maker, “it may take a mo.”

Waverly grabbed Wynonna’s wrist, “Wy can you please give us a moment?” 

Wynonna reluctantly shifted from the bed, she fixed Nicole with a glare, “You and me, we are going to have words”.

Nicole, had had enough, she tipped her coffee cup, “Wow, really looking forward to it,” she said with an insincere smile.

Waverly watched her sister slink out of the room, already getting ready to apologize for her behaviour, squeezing her eyes as she turned around. 

Nicole opted for humour, “So wow, that’s your sister? She’s charming.” 

Shooting a gentle smile to Waverly, she felt much calmer than she did a few minutes ago.

“I am soooo sorry about her!” Waverly wrung her hands.

“What is her beef? Why is she so pissed with me? I haven’t even met her before.”

“Ummm, I guess since Wynonna just woke you up, you haven’t had a chance to check social media?”

“Well to be fair, I am not great at checking it at the best of times, why?”

Nicole looked around to see where she left her damn phone.

“Well, it seems that Lucado and Bobo posted some of the pictures we took yesterday and we have gone viral,” the last two words were squeaked out, Waverly’s eyes scrunching adorably.

“What does that mean?” Nicole inquired 

“Easier to show you,” Waverly produced her own phone, typed in to twitter search #botb, #WayHaught, immediately a long thread appeared. 

Nicole looked puzzled. “What is a WayHaught? 

Her eyes went wide as she started reading the comments.

“Oh WE are WayHaught.” 

It seemed like people had warmed to the two of them in a big way, sure there were a few negative posts from the usual suspects, religious nuts and dude bros who felt threatened by women in sports but for the most part they had become an overnight sensation and before they even stepped on the ice. Nicole felt slightly uncomfortable, she had been down this path before. A few playful pictures and they had become a thing. What did this mean for the show?

They didn’t have much time to process anything, when Wynonna made her presence known again. 

“Alright ice nerds, I could murder a stack of pancakes, so get it together and let’s go! Baby girl we have a late checkout so we is set until late afternoon.” 

“Let’s just go to the hotel buffet, is that ok Nicole?” Waverly looked hopefully over Wynonna’s shoulder.

“Sounds good to me,” she felt a lot under dressed in just her tank top, “Uummm just let me get dressed, how about I meet you there in 15 minutes?”

Showered and fully dressed, Nicole entered the restaurant searching for her little party, hands sweating a bit at the prospect of dealing with Waverly’s protective sister, she rubbed them on her jeans. She scanned the room noting the large buffet, she spotted the sisters in a corner booth, Waverly waving a little half wave. 

Nicole’s first reaction of how adorable fizzled out as she caught the sarcastic wave that Wynonna was simultaneously throwing her, “Shit,” Nicole swore under her breath, as she made her way over to the table. Plastering on her most charming smile and determined not to let Wynonna get under her skin, she slid into the booth after a momentary panic. 

What was scarier? Sitting next to Waves and having Wynonna glare across the table or sit next to Wynonna and be within striking distance, she opted for sitting beside Waverly. 

“Earps!,” she greeted. 

Wynonna glared at her over the largest stack of pancakes Nicole had ever seen. 

Oblivious to Nicole’s discomfort, Waverly excitedly started rolling off all the items available at the buffet despite the fact she was vegan and couldn’t eat most of it. When she was finished, she clapped her hands together in glee. 

“So what are you going to have?” 

“Umm, not sure, Waves” 

Nicole had missed most of what Waverly had said, one eye still on Wynonna who seemed to have mastered the art of eating in a threatening manner.

“I guess I will just go check it out and see,”

As she got up to head to the buffet line, Wynonna stabbed a fork at her.

“Waves?” 

She asked through a mouth full of pancake, syrup on her upper lip. 

Nicole just sighed and made her escape, she heard Waverly hiss 

“Wynonna! Be nice”

Returning to the tables with a plate heaped full of seafood, eggs and an impressive amount of bacon, Nicole slipped into her seat, noting uncomfortably that the sisters were finished their meal. She glanced down at the plate laden with crab legs and bacon. 

Great, they were going to sit there and watch as she stuffed her face. Oh, well too bad. This was the first really good meal she had, had since the whole thing with Shea, at first she was too devastated and sad to eat, then she was too broke, sooo.

Wynonna took a look at the plate and raised her eyebrows, elbowing Waverly who grinned over at Nicole. Feeling self conscious, she pulled her plate closer to herself. 

“Don’t judge me! 

Smirking, Wynona winked at her, “I do judge you, I judge you unexpectedly awesome!, At least when it comes to food.” 

She jumped up from the table slapping Waverly on the shoulder. “Come on Baby girl, let’s make sure we get our money’s worth”. 

Waverly shrugged her shoulders and threw a little smile Nicole’s way before following her sister to the buffet.

They were through Nicole’s seconds and the Earp’s thirds, when both Nicole and Waverly’s phones began to ring, they both looked wide eyed at each other, that was weird.

Simultaneously answering 

“Haught”

“Waverly Earp”

They continued to stare at each other as they listened to the voices on the other end of the phone calls.

Wynonna was getting annoyed, being left out of what ever was happening, as the two women’s expressions became more animated as the conversation went on. 

“What!, What is happening?”, she demanded, as the two women looked more and more wild eyed. 

Nicole ended her conversation, if something so one sided could be called that with “Okay, thanks, yes I will be there”.

She put her phone down in a daze, glancing at Waverly, who was still listening to her own call, answering periodically with 

“yes, yes, okay.” 

When she finally put her phone down she looked over at Nicole and Wynonna, who was about to explode.

“What?”, Wynonna practically screamed, “is going on?!” 

Waverly winced as several patrons glanced over disapprovingly. They were already out of place in the swanky dining room, Wynonna in her leather jacket and the three of them in jeans.

“We just got picked up,” Nicole said in a monotone, not believing it, it was what she wanted, well what she needed, but now that it was a reality it felt surreal. 

Waverly had the same look on her face that Nicole imagined that she had, disbelief, relief and yes fear of what was to come.

Wynonna further endeared herself to the snooty patrons of the restaurant by slapping both women on the back and “Woo Hooing!” 

“You did it Baby girl, you get to skate again and save our bacon.”

“We start on Monday,” Nicole shook her head, “here we go Waves,” she grabbed her hand and squeezed hoping it was reassuring and not desperate, both women knowing they would have to rely on the other if this crazy thing was going to work.

“Okay HaughtStuff you and I have to talk...”

Wynonna was gearing up for who knows what, a shovel talk? Nicole was suddenly very weary, the stress of not knowing what her fate was going to be after months of heartbreak. 

“You know what Wynonna, now that I know I have a place to live for the next few months and a paying gig, I am going to go back to my room and sleep for a week. Your sister and I are skating partners and I hope we can also be friends and support each other but that is it.”

Nicole sighed and continued her plea, “This crazy “WayHaught” business is the fabrication of the producers and the fact that the queer community is starved for representation. So please save your speech for all the real suitors she is going to have after her once they get a look at how amazing and talented she is.” 

Nicole was trying to convince herself as much as the sisters, who both looked at her with inscrutable expressions. 

Waverly was going through a rollercoaster of emotion. On one hand she basked in the compliments that Nicole was giving her but why did she feel disappointment at the limitation of a just friends relationship, that’s what she wanted too, right?

For once Wynonna seemed at a loss, and Waverly took the opportunity to jump in, in a small voice, she asked, “Before you go and sleep for a week or a weekend, since we start work on Monday...”

They both smiled at that. 

“Can we please have a drink in celebration?”

Nicole was defenceless, so she nodded her agreement. 

The mention of alcohol perked Wynonna up.

“Yes great idea, lets get shots!”

“Well, I was thinking more along the lines of Prosecco, you know we aren’t quite famous enough for Champagne,” she winked at Nicole. 

After toasting the partnership, hoping it brought them luck, Nicole was planning her exit, when another round of drinks appeared.

Once Wynonna got started, she was on a roll, wanting to move on from the slightly stuffy atmosphere of the hotel and in search of cheap shots, dragging the reluctant Waverly with her.

“Nicole, did Doc give you any tips on dive bars that were safe, in his recommendations?”Waverly asked as Wynonna impatiently signed for their bill.

“Yes, try the Met on Abbott Street in the Gastown, he said that it is in a bit of a mixed neighbourhood but safe and cheap.”

Waverly, stepped closer to Nicole, putting a hand on her wrist.

“You sure you don’t want to come with and celebrate?” 

She looked up at Nicole who could feel herself wavering. 

“Thanks Waves but really I can’t wait to just veg for a little while before this all starts. Judging by the last day or so it is going to be nuts,” she smiled reassuringly as she could and accepted Waverly’s hug goodbye. 

“Earp,” she said to Wynonna who gave her a wave over her shoulder with out even looking back at her. 

“See ya later Granny”

Nicole rolled her eyes and with one last smile to her newly minted partner she headed to the elevators and left the Earp girls to their own devices.

The weekend went by in a blur for Nicole, she slept for almost that whole day, waking up at 7pm slightly disorientated and starving. After hitting the gym, she realized that she needed to rapidly ramp up her training that she had kept up relatively well while she was rehabbing her injuries. Now thoroughly distracted by hunger she realized that with the guarantee of a salary she could treat herself to a steak. She followed her google map to yet another recommendation on her list and checked in with the hostess at Black and Blue steakhouse. 

She marvelled as she was led through the lounge at the pink Himalayan salt that formed a wall in the locker where sides and cuts of beef were displayed.

Thank God, I didn’t bring Waverly here, she laughed to herself, pointedly ignoring how much the woman had become part of her thoughts.

Eyebrows raised at the price of the Kobe steak, $19 an ounce? She looked at a more reasonable part of the menus and 1/2 hour later was leaning back in satisfaction at the meal she had just scarfed down. She had settled on a modest 6 oz centre cut and with an eye to the training in her future had only added veggies to her meal, thinking of all the bacon she had earlier that morning. A couple of house red wines had rounded out the meal, so she was feeling pretty relaxed as she headed back to the hotel. 

Stuffing her hands into the jean jacket she had stuck on before leaving the hotel she felt her thoughts drift back to the Earps and one Earp in particular. I wonder how they got on? I have a feeling they are both pretty experienced when it comes to hitting dodgy bars.

As if the Universe was listening to her thoughts, her phone started buzzing in her jacket. Looking at the display she raised her eyebrows, sucking in a breath. It was Waverly.

Gingerly, raising her phone to her ear, she hesitantly answered not sure what to expect. 

“Hello, Waves, what’s up? You guys ok?”

The sound of sirens wailing in the background was doing little to settle the unease that was forming in the pit of Nicole’s stomach. 

“What? I couldn’t hear what you said?”

Waverly’s voice was slightly strained as if she was exerting herself, and her voice was a couple of octaves higher than usual. 

“Ummm, so Wynonna decided to have a shot contest with a bunch of regulars at the bar, which led to her being reallllly drunk, which led to her “accidentally” punching one of the more overly familiar guys in the junk.” 

“The bartender saw the whole thing and luckily she sided with Wy, the guy tried to grab her and she defended herself.” 

“Anyhoo, she didn’t call the cops but she did kick us out and Wynonna is basically dead weight at this point and no cab in sight, no Uber or lift here, sooooo, any ideas?”

Shifting into her team captain mode, how many times had she bailed out drunk teammates from ridiculous situations? 

“Ok Waves, are you still in front of the Met? Yeah? Ok don’t move, I will be there soon!”

She said a prayer and dialled Doc’s number knowing he had been put up in the building right across the street from the bar, the Woodwards tower was a landmark building that was temporary home to the many actors and crew that found themselves filming in Vancouver.

“Come on, come on, pick up!!!!” 

Nicole was pacing up and down the pavement as she prayed Doc was home. 

Finally, a gruff, “Hello” came through her phone. 

“Doc hi,” Nicole knew she sounded slightly panicked. 

“Nicole, what’s wrong darlin’?” Doc drawled.

“Where are you?” 

Nicole winced at how rude that sounded. 

Not missing a beat Doc replied, “I am currently at my place of residence, what is wrong?”

“Do you think you could scoot downstairs and across the road to the Met? Waverly is currently holding up a really drunk Wynonna right outside the bar and I am worried that things could go even more sideways than they have already. I am making my way over from Black and Blue right now, won’t take me long.” 

Doc was chuckling over the phone.

“I knew that girl was trouble. Yes Darlin’ I can be down there in two shakes, and I shall endeavour to intervene in any “sideways” activity.”

Before Nicole could offer a thanks, Doc had hung up and was presumably on task.

Nicole decided to see how out of shape she really was and proceeded to jog the several blocks to meet up with her new motley crew

Slightly out of breath as she rounded the corner on Abbott street, she was relieved to see that Doc had already arrived on scene and appeared to be trying to talk some sense into the elder Earp sister. 

Wheezing slightly, much to her embarrassment, Nicole stopped in front of the small group, resting her elbows on her knees as she caught her breath.

“Hi guys!” she greeted, taking in the situation. 

Doc was in the process of trying to escort Wynonna across the street towards his building, she was exclaiming she was fine and that she was fine and that she was fine! and wanted to go to a knocker locker.

“Hey Haughty! You want to go right? We can do a sisters bonding night. Waverly has recently realized she is appreciative of the female form and more specifically boobs,” she swung violently around with a wave of her arm gesturing in front of her er... front with a giant smirk on her face.

Waverly, for her part, looked like she wanted be pulled back through the ground and maybe a little bit sick.

Nicole, tried to school her features when her eyebrows were battling to shoot up to her hair line and filed that information away for later. 

“Ummm. Maybe another time,” she winked at Waverly who continued to look like she wanted to die.

“Okay gals!” Doc was getting exasperated, he had run down in his sweat pants and wasn’t even wearing his hat, what if someone saw him? 

“Wynonna and Waverly why don’t you come across the street and stay in my spare room? You can relax and go back to the hotel in the morning.”

Wynonna was ready to be difficult but Waverly had had enough. 

“Okay Doc, thank you, we would love to take you up on your hospitality,” she glared at her sister who was starting to fade despite her complaints.

Between the three of them, they managed to wrestle the eldest Earp the 20 steps from the front of the bar to the front door of Woodwards, Doc managing the door fob and holding the door, so the two women could usher their drunk pal past the concierge. Doc was on the 38th floor of the 42 floor tower, which sported a gym, living room, and a patio with a hot tub shaped as a W on that top floor.

As they all stumbled in the door, two of the three women gaping at the amazing view from the floor to ceiling windows which were the back wall of the two bedroom flat, overlooking downtown Vancouver and beyond to the Fraser Valley, the summer night so clear that it was light enough to see the mountains in the background.

Wynonna, still trying to maintain an aura of sobriety despite being almost horizontal, slurred, “Well Henry, nice digs,” before sliding out of Nicole and Waverly’s grasp and sinking to the floor.

Waverly couldn’t help her sigh as she looked up at Nicole, exasperated but resigned with her sister’s antics.

Wordlessly, they both reached down and grabbed an arm pit each dragging the maybe unconscious woman up, Nicole asking over her shoulder. 

“Still ok to park her in your guest room?” 

Doc, crinkled his moustache at her, “Of course Ms. Haught, let’s get her comfortable.”

Fifteen minutes later, the group, mostly Nicole and Waverly had managed to get Wynonna to wash her face, change into one of Doc’s not surprisingly, old fashioned night shirts and the biggest coo, of all, brush her teeth. 

Waverly tucked her in the guest room bed and tiptoed out, noting it was only 11 o’clock but she was rapidly becoming hysterically fatigued due to the emotional rollercoaster they had been on the last few days.

Nicole looked over sympathetically wondering where Waverly was going to sleep and if the drama with her sister was over for the night, what if Wynonna woke up and decided to try to bolt into the night, what would she do?

Just as she was figuring out her reluctant retreat, Doc, ever the gentleman and apparently really good at reading the room, made them an offer they couldn’t refuse.

“Well ladies, I presume it has been a couple of days of extreme emotion for you and I just have to say it has been a pleasure to make your acquaintance, Ms Haught, so please do me the honour of offering you both my humble abode this evening. Waverly it appears that your sister is in no condition to travel much further this evening and if you will not take offence you ladies look ready to drop on the spot. My offer is for you two to take the master bed and I will be most happy to take the couch and make us all very agreeable breakfast in the morning, that way you can keep an eye on your wayward sister,” He winked at Waverly, “Then you Nicole, can keep and eye on these Earp ladies as you seem to have inherited them both”.

He smiled with genuine affection and it reminded Nicole of how sometimes you just immediately got each other and became family with team members, it appeared that she was already team Earp and team Doc in two short days. 

Both Nicole and Waverly were torn between the thought of immediately slinking between the sheets and into oblivion they desperately needed and the fact that they would be between those sheets together. 

After a few minutes of blushing and deliberating, there was not much fight, neither putting Doc out or shyness at being in such a vulnerable and close setting could override the thought of lying their weary selfs down. 

Minutes later, after checking on her sister and thanking Doc as he eased into his sofa bed, in the living room. Waverly took her turn in the bathroom and made her way into the main bedroom.

She tiptoed in, laughing to herself at the fact all four occupants of House Holliday were wearing long, old style sleep shirts from another era but she secretly loved them, they were cosy and she felt safe and comforted in them, making her like Doc even more.

Her breath caught as she entered Doc’s bedroom, her soon to be partner was making that almost prudish sleepwear look anything but. 

Nicole had tried her best to wait up for Waverly to return from the bathroom but the emotional ride of the last few days, topped by the gym and probably the food, had pulled her into a deep sleep. In the warmth of the room, she had pushed the covers carelessly off her body, revealing long legs as the shirt rode up. 

Titian hair spread on the pillow, Nicole was smack dab in the middle of the bed, not leaving Waverly much room on either side.

Mmmm, Waverly perused her options. She could wake Nicole up and ask her to move over to one side so she could have her space and covers. She was always cold so she could just try to smoosh in on one side. Yes, she would be dangerously close but what the hell, they were friends right? It would be fine.

Opting for the latter, Waverly gingerly slid into the bed, trying not to jostle her bedmate, but since Nicole had rolled into the middle of the bed it meant that in order not to fall out of the bed Waverly had to lie on her side and pretty much tuck herself in beside Nicole. 

She didn’t know what to do with her arms as she was trying to keep a respectable distance between them, but she was forced to be on her side. Her waffling was ended when, murmuring in her sleep, Nicole turned over, bringing the blankets with her and the next thing Waverly knew, she was wrapped in a warm embrace and had a long leg slung over her leg. 

Squeaking a little at the position she now found herself, Waverly held her breath for a few beats before succumbing to the safe, comforting embrace, asleep before she could form another thought.

Sun was streaming through the window of the main bedroom warming it and presumably the reason Nicole suddenly woke up. Trying to shield her eyes from the bright light, she realized she couldn’t move her right hand, she squinted her eyes and rapidly became much more awake as she found her self pinned by her bedmate. Waverly Earp, her new work partner, freshly minted friend and maybe budding bisexual, was wrapped up in Nicole’s arms and was lying on the arm that Nicole was currently in need of. 

Trying to process her predicament and raising her eyebrows, she realized that not only were her arms tightly around the youngest Earp, but she had also slung a leg over her thigh, bringing her in even closer. 

Alright Haught, you got this, no big deal. Yep, you just made a pledge only one day ago that you would not have romantic feelings for this person that professionally you are dependant on. 

No matter how ridiculously attractive, funny and warm they are and that having her in your arms feels so right and makes you feel even more protective and ....... No, you will not go down this path, it is too dangerous, too much depends on this job, you need to get your shit together.

Biting her lip and determined to extract herself before the sleeping woman realized their situation, Nicole’s plan blew up - before she could even move her leg to start the process, she felt Waverly waking up...waking up and snuggling herself even closer to Nicole who was again biting her lip, this time from the increased contact of Waverly’s back pressing against her own front. 

Managing to stifle a gasp, Nicole was coming up with an apology for their close quarters but Waverly beat her to it. Suddenly aware of her actions and their proximity, she practically sprang from the bed so fast that it almost knocked Nicole backwards off the bed.

“Fudge nuggets! Oh, Nicole I am sooooo sorry! I forgot to tell you, I am a snuggler!,”

Waverly was pacing back and forward in front of the window, the sun streaming in behind her, Nicole’s eyes were almost comically wide as she took in her friends antics. 

Waverly was becoming more panicked at the lack of response as she rambled on, not knowing that Nicole’s brain had short circuited; that the combination of the white sleep shirt and the bright sun pouring through the large windows, had rendered the clothing almost transparent, the more Waverly moved around the more Nicole looked like a fish out of water as she tried to process what she was seeing. 

Finally literally shaking herself out of her stupor, Nicole jumped out of the bed and grabbed Waverly’s flailing hands. 

“Waves, calm down, it’s okay! I was complicit in the cuddling,” she smiled at the smaller woman, trying to talk her down. Frowning at the look on her friend’s face. 

“Waves?” 

Not aware that Nicole had just gone through the same process, Waverly discovered the thrilling combination of sunlight and white antique sleepwear, she abruptly jerked her head up to look in Nicole’s eyes instead of every where else she had let her eyes roam a moment before. 

“What?” Her eyes guiltily shifted over Nicole’s face, blushing at the fact she had thoroughly checked her friend out, after practically forcing her to cuddle her in bed. Waverly was a mess, a gay mess.

“I said it is okay, we are good, I don’t mind a good cuddle and it has been a while so no harm no foul.” 

“Maybe we, ahhh should get dressed?” Waverly ducked her head to the side to avoid the temptation of the vision in front of her.

Dropping Waverly’s hands Nicole began gathering up her clothes from the chair to head towards the bathroom, “I will be right back,” she threw the words over her shoulder, noticing that Waverly’s eyes bounced up from where she could swear they had been checking out her ass. 

Well, interesting, she thought as she hustled to the bathroom to get dressed and hopefully restore her resolve to keep her promise to herself.

The two emerged from the bedroom to find Wynonna, surprisingly chipper considering her state the night before. 

“What up losers?” 

Grinning over a cup of coffee, she was tipping precariously on one for the bar stools while a smiling Doc was cooking an alarming amount of scrambled egg on the other side of the Island. 

Back to his dapper self, Nicole bit back a laugh that he was wearing his hat indoors.

“Morning ladies, how did you sleep?” 

Both ladies in question blushed, and murmured something positive while busying themselves by grabbing the other two stools to take their place at the breakfast bar. 

Wynonna was, as usual, oblivious to their discomfort but Doc’s moustache twitched at the interaction.

As predicted by Nicole, Doc was the perfect host, he fed them, made sure everyone had coffee refills and offered to drive the trio back to their hotel. Wynonna was about to take him up on his offer until Waverly interjected. 

“Thank you so much Doc but it is a beautiful day and you have been so kind, we will walk, thank you.”

Grabbing Wynonna she ushered her to get her boots on. Waverly raised up on her tiptoes to kiss Doc on the cheek. 

“Thank you so much, you are a life saver Doc, thank you for sharing your home with us.” 

As Waverly moved away to the door, Nicole hugged Doc, “Thank you man, you really came through, I appreciate the help.” 

“Any time Ms Haught, uh Nicole”

He tipped his hat to the group, as Waverly dug her elbow into her sister’s ribs. 

“Uh, yeah thanks Henry.” 

Wynonna’s smile was more of a grimace as if it pained her to thank him. 

Rolling her eyes and wanting to get out of Henry’s space, Nicole shooed the Earp ladies out the door, with a last.

“Bye see you tomorrow.”

Highly caffeinated and with full bellies, the group walked the few blocks to the hotel, Waverly retelling the adventures in Wynonna-sitting from the night before, Nicole chuckling while Wynonna scowled. 

Approaching the hotel, Nicole bumped Waverly’s shoulder with her own. 

“What is your plan for your last day of freedom?” 

She smiled brightly and Waverly was momentarily distracted by dimples and sparkling brown eyes. Realizing that she needed to get herself under control before they started their partnership for real the next day, she reluctantly knew she should distance herself at least a little, hoping that once they threw themselves into the training it would be easier.

Smiling softly Waverly said, “I think I am going to have long soak in the tub and curl up on the couch with a book, how about you?” 

Cocking her head to the side in a way that Waverly found adorable, Nicole realized that they were parting ways and it made her a little sad. 

“Ummm, I think I am going to definitely have a shower,” she scrunched up her nose as she pretended to sniff her arm pit, and then I think I will spend the afternoon with football and a couple of beers at the hotel bar.” 

Wynonna, who had been pointedly ignoring the conversation while impatiently waiting for her sister, was suddenly interested. 

“Bar, you say, Haught? Yes, great idea, meet ya there.”

She turned on her heel and disappeared into the Hotel. 

“Oh, God, Nicole I am so sorry, you probably just want to relax and not have to babysit my crazy sister.” 

Nicole sighed and realized that this was probably not going to be the last time but rather the first of many. 

“No worries Waves, I will call you if she gets out of hand.”

They rode the elevator up and once again hugged as they departed for their respective rooms.

“See ya later partner,” Nicole saluted from her door down the hall from where Waverly stood in front of her own door.

“Yep, sleep well, see you tomorrow,” Waverly smiled and waved one of her patented adorable waves. 

Before it got awkward and she made and ass of herself, Nicole forced herself to open her door and end the contact. Once she closed the door, she leaned her back on it and sighed. Oh, boy, she was in trouble.

Nicole managed to enjoy herself at the bar a little later on, she was cheering for her childhood football team. She had somewhat arbitrarily chosen the Green Bay Packers as her team when she was little. Maybe it was the cheese heads that the fans loved to wear.

Anyway, they were in the lead, Aaron Rodgers was having an amazing game, the dudes and one other woman sitting at the bar were Packer’s fans as well. They were friendly and the guys accepted Nicole’s knowledge of the team at face value, not threatened at all, no sign of the one up man ship that she sometimes encountered when talking sports with a group of men.

Just as Nicole was about to take a sip of her second beer, a not so gentle slap to her shoulder had her spluttering and almost spilling it down her front, “Jesus, Wynonna!” she wiped at her now damp tee-shirt and shot a glare as Wynonna wiggled onto a stool beside her. 

“Hi Haughty,” she greeted with a circular wave, looking past Nicole’s shoulder to take in the talent at the bar. Deciding they were all too pedestrian for her taste, she zeroed her attention back to Nicole. 

“What are we drinking, HaughtStuff?” 

Sighing and holding up her beer, Nicole resigned herself to the fact that her relaxing afternoon had come to an end.

“That’s a start,” Wynonna winked, “we just gotta add a few tequilas to the mix,” she said rubbing her hands in glee. 

Nicole realized she had to have ground rules if she was going to survive Waverly’s wayward sister’s path of destruction. 

“Ok, Earp, you know I start a really public and difficult job tomorrow and how I perform directly affects your sister? Not to mention the fact that I will be responsible for making sure I don’t drop her on the ice and injure her so what do you say to that?” 

Wynonna looked thoughtful for a second and then slapped Nicole on the shoulder again.

”So don’t fuck it up Haught!” 

She then waved over the bartender, “Hey barkeep, two tequilas and two beers, please.” 

Nicole put her head on the cold slab of the bar and devised a plan to get out of this alive and sober. 

Two more beers for Nicole and several tequilas for Wynonna later, Nicole managed to extract herself thanks to a young buck that had strutted into the bar as the game entered the fourth quarter. 

As soon as he sat at the bar, Wynonna’s attention strayed from getting Nicole drunk to striking up conversation with the newcomer and presumably getting him drunk. 

Nicole paid her bill, said her goodbyes to her new friends and after saying good night to Wynonna, she whispered in her ear, “Hey, Earp, it is a really big day for your sister tomorrow, so maybe go easy tonight and let her get a good nights sleep.” 

A guilty looked shadowed Wynonna’s face and then reset as a hard mask. 

“You just worry about making sure you do your part, Nicole,” her lips a hard line. 

Nicole drew back as if bitten, and sighed for the millionth time, “Okay Wynonna, you have a good night.” She half waved as she made a hasty retreat needing to have the solitude of her room to process all the events of the last few days.

The weeks that followed were a blur, Nicole’s routine was up at six, in the gym, followed by a quick swim in the hotel pool before showering and heading to the arena. There she was put through her paces by her coach Xavier Dolls, who was trying to change her from a hockey player to an ice dancer one excruciating fall at a time. 

She actually had a quick learning curve but Dolls never let on to her how well she was doing and Nicole never admitted to him that as a child she and her mother clashed over whether she would have figure or hockey skating lessons. In the end her father convinced them to pursue both. So although most of her muscle memory was around hockey skating, she had a good base for figure skating. 

Too bad for her that her Dad left for another woman and her devastated Mum looked for any reason to take it out on Nicole. Her coming out and then declaring she was going to be a hockey player sealed the deal, she hadn’t talked to either of them for years, even when she gained notoriety for her hockey accomplishments. 

She and Waverly had not seen much of each other, training separately for now and Nicole had not seen Wynonna at all since that night at the bar - she weirdly kind of missed her.

Lucado had backed off of her obsession of promoting Waverly and herself as the promo shots of them had done the work for her. There was much chatter on social media and the WayHaught label still had legs. 

Nicole felt like she was in a weird, lonely kind of bubble, waiting for the other shoe to drop; maybe things would change next week as Dolls had deemed her ready to skate with the talent. She and Waverly were to start training and learning the choreography for their opening skate. 

Feeling nervous but better than she thought she would, she was anxious to see if she was as far along as she thought in terms of her learning curve. Her biggest fear was letting Waverly down or worse, injuring her.

It was Friday and they were to start together on Monday so Waverly had invited her to watch her training session; she had already been working hard on her part as she was really going to have to be the guide in the partnership. 

Nicole made her way down the steps on the opposite side to where Waverly and Rosita were camped, heads together over a tablet, presumably watching footage of previous runs. Nicole felt that familiar pang of what she didn’t want to admit was a little jealousy at their closeness. 

She slid into the chair, right at the edge of the boards, leaning her arms against the railing, realizing she was on the home team bench, a feeling of familiarity washed over her. 

Waverly was weaving around the ice, dancing with an ghost partner, graceful and powerful at the same time. Her skating was so fluid, and Nicole noted that now that she had a perspective so close to the ice, she could see how fast and effortless Waverly made it look.

She was so engrossed in the swirling, twirling pattern that she was surprised when she was suddenly sprayed with ice shavings. She looked up in shock to see Waverly laughing at her reaction, very pleased with herself. 

Eyes dancing, she grabbed the side railing where Nicole was leaning, she looked up at her to cheekily ask. “Isn’t this how you hockey players flirt with each other? You spray them with ice?” 

Nicole recovered enough to wipe some of the ice spray from the door of the bench and flick it at her soon to be partner. This resulted in a retreat and squealing as Waverly shook the ice out of her hair. 

“Hey no fair!” 

“What no fair, you flung ice at me first,” Nicole raised her eyebrows.

“Well, yes but I had too,” Waverly frowned.

Nicole’s eyebrows went up again this time they went up into her hairline, “Why?” 

“I watched footage of your team and well, you guys would sometimes spray ice on your nemesis on the other team,” Waverly explained. 

Nicole, made a yeah well? expression, “Sometimes people pissed us off and we had to send a message, are you trying to tell me something Earp? 

Waverly gave an innocent smile and crinkled her eyes, “Well, my roommate and I had a theory that you sometimes just did it for fun or if you maybe liked a player on the other team.” 

Nicole, blushed and shook her head, “Listen here Waverly Earp we were professional players we were not mucking about,” but she smiled and ducked her head.

“By the way you are amazing!” 

It was Waverly’s turn to be bashful, “Oh we are just blocking out the routine and getting ready for you,” she grabbed Nicole’s hands, “How has your training been going with Dolls?” Waverly looked expectantly at Nicole, all smiles and crinkly eyes. 

Nicole only got lost in those eyes for a second before answering, “Uh well, Dolls has pronounced me “mostly” ready and safe to skate with the “real” skater on this team with a low probability of fucking it up and maiming her, so pretty good.” 

Waverly laughed nervously and let Nicole’s hands drop. 

Nicole once again wanted to punch herself in the face. Why the fuck, Nicole, do you keep making jokes about injuring her just like her last fuckwit partner. Trapping Waverly’s hands again and sincerely assuring her that she felt like she was ready, that she would follow Waverly’s lead with no ego, her safety, Nicole’s number one priority. 

“Thank you, Nicole,” Waverly said it with such an intense sincerity that Nicole made a vow to herself that she wouldn’t let her down. She realized Waverly had started to skate backwards on the ice, hands extended out to her. 

“Well Haught you better be ready on Monday because we be flying and I hope you can keep up.” 

She winked and returned to her routine, Nicole settling into her seat to watch and map out her part in the dance.

When Waverly wearily emerged from the change room half and hour later, Nicole was leaning against the door looking at something on her phone, “Hey, Earp!, she greeted, I thought I would walk you back to the hotel unless you have plans?” 

Waverly gave a wan smile, “That is the best offer I have had all week! You may have to carry me home though,” she said as Nicole grabbed her gear bag and crooked her arm for Waverly take. 

Smiling gratefully she hooked her arm in the taller woman’s and said, “Lead on MacDuff!” 

Chuckling, Nicole looked over “You are an adorable nerd, Waverly Earp”.

The woman in question was so exhausted that she didn’t even counter, just pulled Nicole closer and for a moment Nicole was scared she was going to have to carry her home. 

“Waves are you ok? Really? You are dead on your feet.” 

Waverly sighed, “It’s just been a really long week, I am just so glad it is the weekend.” 

They slowly made their way along, Nicole intending to grab them a cab if she saw one but Vancouver cabs were notoriously elusive. As they rounded the corner, she saw a couple of bike rickshaw riders that were an attraction during Vancouver summer, chatting amongst themselves. Perfect.

Waverly was barely paying attention, Nicole dragging her along, eventually ushering her into the cab of the bicycle taxi. 

“Nicole, what...”

“Your chariot awaits my lady,” Nicole made a cheesy gesture with her arm, and helped her onto the bench seat in the little cab attached to the bike.

Once Waverly was situated, Nicole chatted with their driver/rider Tim, he was a student as were most of the cab riders, putting himself through University by doing a multitude of jobs during the summer. He was friendly and very fit and Nicole was impressed at how quickly he powered them the few blocks to the hotel, particularly when he had to go up hill. 

The trip only took fifteen minutes or so but that was enough for Waverly to fall asleep against Nicole, deeply enough that she had to hold the sleeping woman around the waist to keep her from falling out the little cab.

Their driver was perfectly safe but the combination of curves and turns and intermittent cobblestone roads made her grip her charge firmly. Too bad she is missing this, Nicole thought. 

The ride was enjoyable, another beautiful summer evening, the sun would set soon but it was still light and the air was fresh, with a hint of the sea, so different from what Nicole was used to in the colder dryer city of Calgary. Maybe we can do this another time when she is awake. So lost in thought, she didn’t notice that they had arrived at their destination. 

“Here you go ladies,” Tim hopped off his bike to help them out of the cab, Waverly just coming to and groggily taking in her surroundings. 

“What, oh, we are already here!” 

Nicole had already released her from her grip to pay their driver, “Thanks Tim, that was awesome, thanks for getting us home safe and sound,” she gave him a decent tip, and looked around to make sure Waverly was actually awake.

He took the cash, tipping an imagery hat to her, “Hey,” he said, “I like to have a little shot with customers that I really connect with, would you like one?” 

Nicole had been charmed by Tim and the whole process so she was up for it, “Hey Waves, she said gently, “are you up for a shot with our driver?” 

Waverly had perked up, apparently refreshed from her short sleep, “Sure!”

Tim produced a small flask out of the pack on the back of his bike, it was a cylinder with a leather cover that had two little cups fastened with a strap on the top. 

“Here you go,” he handed them each a shot, “Here’s to meeting nice people, you guys sure are a cute couple” he said as he shot his drink directly from the flask”. 

Nicole managed...just, to not spit her drink out but it burned down her throat. 

“Oh, we are not together,” she stuttered, looking guiltily at Waverly, who’s expression was a mixture of amusement and maybe indignation? 

Tim just smiled and started to get back on his bike, “Well, whatever you are, your energy together is awesome!”

He rang his bell as a goodbye and waved over his shoulder as he pulled back into the bike lane. 

Nicole rubbed the back of her neck nervously, “Jeez, Vancouver, am I right? So flakey, everything is energy and vibe and light. How did he know our energy together, you were asleep 90% of the time.” 

Waverly looked thoughtful, “I don’t know Nicole, I kind of like how people here are kinda tuned into things like that, no way anyone on my home town would even think to analyze a person’s energy beyond hot or not, old or young, rich or poor. Mmm I guess small town mentality, eh?” 

She shrugged as Nicole grabbed Waverly’s bag and started to walk towards the door to the hotel. 

As they walked Waverly muttered something about Nicole being realllly quick to correct the mistake about them being together, “that it was kind of insulting to be de-girlfriended like she was a troll or something.” 

Nicole huffed, “Hey I just didn’t want you to be uncomfortable, I would be proud if I was your girlfriend and you, Waverly Earp, are the opposite of a troll,” She winked and shot her a dimpled smile. 

They emerged from the elevator and Nicole handed over the bag she was carrying. 

“Here ya go!” 

Waverly let out a yawn as she held her hand to retrieve it. Covering her mouth with the other hand, “Jeez excuse me,” she winced. 

Nicole laughed and turned to go back down the hall to her room, “Get some rest, you look like you could use it!”

“Okay, you too Nicole.” 

Nicole turned back around, “Oh wait, Waves, do you want to come and watch my hockey game tomorrow? It’s just a pickup game that I have been doing since I moved to Vancouver, super casual, it is not too far from here and the girls are great and there is a bar.” 

Waverly warmed to the suggestion of socializing with someone who was not her sister or connected to the show, “What time?,” she asked. 

“We need to be there by seven but we can get there a bit early and I can introduce you around, what do you say?” 

Waverly gave her the thumbs up, “I say that sounds great, see you at what, 5:30?” 

Nicole returned the thumbs up.  
***  
Waverly was slightly nervous as she trudged up the stairs to the arena bar behind Nicole who was bounding up the stairs two at a time, excited to see her teammates and ultimately get on the ice. 

What if Nicole’s friends didn’t like her? She was always apprehensive around new people, her time as a figure skater had kept her pretty isolated, although among the skating world she was known as the sweetheart of the pairs. Time with Champ and his gaslighting ways had eroded her confidence when it came to socializing.

“Come on slowpoke, let’s get a good table,” Nicole was already on the top stair and holding her hand out to haul Waverly up to the rest of the way, who let herself be manhandled up to the top floor, squeaking a little as her feet legitimately left the floor. 

“Hey Nicole slow down!” 

“Oops sorry Waves, got a little carried away there,” Nicole looked sheepish as she released her grip on Waverly’s arm. 

They were early and picked a table near the glass so that they could watch the games below. 

Slowly the team piled in, high-fiveing Nicole and greeting her with variations of Haught puns. Haught Stuff, Haught-to-Trot, Haught Rod, etc. 

Wow, Waverly thought, no wonder Nicole could put up with Wynonna’s constant harassment. 

Haught introduced Waverly to the team, the “Bad News Beavers” complete with their own colourful nicknames. Brewer, Wheels, Harley, Fader, Thorny, Stoli, Bat, Grunt, Roxy, Foxy, (which was which again)? Oh yeah and the Mangler. 

The volume at the table increased as everyone introduced themselves and wanted to know everything about the famous ice dancer. After several pitchers the mob left to get ready to hit the ice, leaving Waverly a bit overwhelmed in their wake. 

Nicole checked in before departing for the change room, “Are you okay? They are a lot I know,” she smiled sympathetically.

“Oh, no they are great, everyone is so friendly, I love them already,” Waverly beamed up at her. 

“Do you want to stay here and watch or come down the ice?” Nicole gabbed her bag and paused to wait for her answer. 

“Maybe I will watch the first period up here”. 

“Sure, sure, see that red door? It has stairs down to the ice and our bench if you want an ice level view of our awesomeness.” 

Waverly shook her head, “So cocky!” 

Nicole just laughed and headed off to get changed.

After two periods, Waverly had learned a few things about Nicole and her team. Despite the clear reality that Nicole was a shit-hot a player, Waverly could tell she was playing it casual and was focussed on setting everyone else on the team up with expert passing and protection. Her effortless skating and puck sense was evident even to a non-hockey person like Waverly. 

Playing to the level of the other players and resisting show-boating, Nicole was clearly in her element doing something she loved. Her team got that she was miles above them in skill but loved that she could still enjoy the game with them. 

Nicole claimed to be risking getting in the shit with Lucado so she could keep her hockey skills up but Waverly realized Haught was born to lead a team and needed the camaraderie that went with it. Her team adored her and played their hearts out without losing their sense of humour. 

Grunt was in goal, getting high-fives for an amazing save, Wheels and Foxy beginner players, were met with cheers when they made a play. Dawnie Mangler was the other best player on the ice, shaking people off like a superhero, streaking down the rink. The common thread for all the players was the laughs on the bench, cheering each other on, and never giving up.

Waverly had observed even from her vantage point far above the ice that the other team was less than amused at the antics of Haught and company. They had, by the second period, digressed to yelling at their own players, taken two penalties and seemed to be in a state of frustration over the 2-2 score at the end of the period.

Waverly decided to take Nicole up on her offer of watching from ice level and after a couple of Jack and Cokes, was feeling loose enough to join in with the team.

The team was just returning to the bench as Waverly shyly approached. 

“Hey Waves come over this way!” Brewer said, tightening her blond ponytail and then opening the little door that lead from the bleachers, her blue eyes sparkling, “You can sit in the coaches’ seat.”

The rest of the crew filed in. One thing Waverly really appreciated about the team was the diversity of people that had come together to become the Beavers.

The Mangler was a chartered accountant, Harley a chemist, Fader and Wheels worked in social housing, then there was an interior designer, an event planner, cake artist, actor, brewery worker, real-estate agent, librarian, Bat worked for the federal government. And of course, a former professional hockey player turned ice dancer.

Despite the high skill level of Haught and Mangler, normally the team would be behind at this point in the game, so the Beavers were amped up, getting ready to head into the third period with a tie. 

Waverly found it so different being at ice level, everything seemed faster and louder and she could hear the players shouting to each other and the ref. Ice skating was much quieter with only the coaches shouting instructions. 

The Beavers got a goal on the opening face off. Haught won the puck, passed it to Mangler who rifled it to a waiting Fader who was screening the goalie and feathered it in for the goal. 

The bench and Waverly erupted into cheers as the opposing team tried to complain that Fader was in the crease, an infraction in this league. The ref calmly skated to the centre and waited for the players to take their places, despite the constant complaints from the other bench.

The goal scorers jumped back onto the bench for a change and Nicole, noticing Waverly in the coaches’ area, gave Waverly an exuberant wink, “What do ya think?” 

“Nice goal Fader!” Waverly shouted to the other side of the bench.  
Fader took off her helmet and ran her hand through her purple Mohawk, giving Waverly the thumbs up. 

The Beavers held their lead and it was the last minutes of the game. Mangler had the puck tied up in the corner of the other team’s end. Waverly found out were called the Red Devils and they were pissed that they were not scoring. 

The player marking Mangler was escalating her efforts to push her off the puck and was getting frustrated that Mangler was able to keep the puck moving while keeping her opponent away from gaining possession. 

Not getting anywhere, the Red Devil resorted to viciously crosschecking her with her stick across the shoulders, knocking Mangler to her knees. Mangler jumped up quickly, throwing her stick down, arms down at her side, leading with her chin as she confronted her assailant. 

Waverly heard Dawnie Mangler say, ”Hey you can’t do that,” right as the opposing player cocked back her right arm and punched her full in the mouth. 

All hell broke loose, the players from both benches jumped onto the ice as Mangler held her jaw in shock and Brewer pinned the arms of the aggressor behind her back. 

The Red Devils massive defender towered over Harley and the Bat was ready to take on the whole stinking team. 

Haught immediately went to check on her player and then skated up to her team. 

“Alright guys, that is enough, everyone back to the bench, right now!”

Haught skated around gathering up her players squaring off against the other team and directed them towards the bench, looking across the ice to see the other team’s captain reluctantly doing the same with her team. 

The two captains met in the middle of the ice with the referee. 

“What the fuck G, what the hell was that?” Nicole spat out at the other captain whom she knew to be reasonable even if she had some hot heads on her team. 

“Haught, calm down, I am going to be honest I did’t actually see what happened.” 

Nicole seethed, “Well I will tell you what happened. Your player. Punched. My player. In the mouth, after YOUR player had crosschecked her to her knees.”

G started to argue that there are two sides to every story or some such shit, when the ref interrupted.

“Hey! I am in charge here.” 

Well better late than never, Nicole was livid at the lack of control over the game.

The ref dealt her justice.

“G your player is out of the game and on suspension until she goes before the board. Double penalty to your team, someone else can serve, your girl is out the building, as of now.” 

G was incredulous, “What the fuck ref, she didn’t do anything, her player threatened her,” she pointed at Nicole.

“Keep going and you will be two down, your choice,” The ref held up her whistle and yelled out the penalties, motioning for the player in question to leave the bench and the building. 

The Devils’ bench was furious, yelling and banging sticks as Nicole skated to her bench. 

“Alright Beavers, we finish this with as much class as we can, we have a six minute power play and five minutes of game left,” Nicole tried to get into to each player’s head by radiating calm, “Keep it clean, don’t engage in their shit and score another MF goal. Let’s go Beavers, on three!”

The game ended 4 to 2 in the Beavers’ favour, only half of the Devils showed up for the hand shake. An exuberant Beavers team hit the change room to shower and shed their gear for street clothes while their running commentary of the highlights and lowlights of the game filled the room. 

Waverly waited in the outer room, not wanting to intrude and to give them privacy as they got changed into civvies.

Emerging from the changing room pink-cheeked and fresh, the Beaver’s were ready to party!

“Come on Waves,” Thorny linked her arm and pulled her towards the door.

The Beavers were laughing and saying goodbye to teammates that had other commitments as they entered the parking lot, still reliving the goals from the game when they realized the other team was waiting for them. They were standing in front of their cars and trucks, head lights on, illuminating the circular parking lot like a colosseum.

“What the actual fuck!” Bat emerged to the front of the team and approached Joyce who was standing at the front of her team.

“Hey Joyce, what are you supposed to be? This isn’t a re-enactment of The Warriors, dip shit!” Bat fixed her with her death stare that usually had people wetting their pants but Joyce wasn’t that clever and was this side of a sociopath. 

The rest of the Beavers were milling around the parking lot trying to fathom what was going on when most of the Devils ran towards them, fists swinging to make contact as the Beavers just tried to avoid them. 

Nicole panicked as she didn’t know where Waverly had ended up when they emerged from the locker room. “Where is she?” That thought went out of her head when the Devils biggest player made a bee line for her, fists clenched and a scowl on her face. 

Shit, Nicole did not want to get into this with a civilian, what the hell anyway, this was beer league hockey for Fuck’s sake. She managed to duck under her opponent and push her off to the side as she tried to get eyes on Waverly.

There was a giant whistle followed by, “Hey, Hey!”  
Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked over at the source of the noise.

Bat stood with her fingers still poised at her lips, “Alright ladies, that is enough! Now I enjoy a brawl as much as the next gal, but this is silly, over what, a game? How old are you all? Not spring chickens I am guessing, so either come with us for a beer and bury the hatchet or we will unleash a professional bruiser on ya, right Haught!” 

Nicole put her best game face on and stepped forward. 

Mangler, determined not to have her team fight on her behalf sweetened the pot, “Drinks are on me at the Charles Bar for anyone who is ready to drink instead of fight.”

The almost rumble broke up and a couple of the Devils who had been reluctantly pulled into the conflict sheepishly agreed to meet up with the Beavers to smooth things over. 

Nicole sighed with relief, “Thanks Mangler. Wait, where the hell is Waverly?” 

As if Nicole summoned her, Waverly emerged from the shadows of the parking lot with the Bat right behind her. 

“Oh, Nicole there you are,” Waverly approached the group relieved to be reunited after being pushed back by a concerned Bat who was keeping her away from the emerging conflict. 

Waverly had almost caught up to the team in the circle of the street light, when the player who had caused all the mayhem emerged from the shadows and cold cocked Waverly in the face, causing her to slump to the ground as the team looked on in horror. 

“You fucking cheating bitches,” the woman was still ranting when the Bat knocked her down with one punch. Nicole had to pull her off before she pummelled her into unconsciousness. 

“Haught I swear to God get off of me!” Bat was livid, “She went after one of us!” 

Nicole, pulled her back again, “Betty I get it but she is not worth it. Let’s help Waves instead.” 

Those were the magic words. Bat backed off and went with Nicole to tend to their fallen friend who she had met just hours ago but was already adopted into the fold. 

Nicole sank down to her knees, grimacing when she saw blood coming from Waverly’s nose and bruising around her right eye. 

“Waves! Waverly are you alright?” Nicole gently put her arm under Waverly’s neck pulling her into her lap. Shit did they knock her out cold? 

Slowly the bright hazel eyes opened and after a few seconds they focused on Nicoles’s concerned brown ones. 

“Hey, Nicole! You are really really good at hockey you know!” 

Nicole brushed the hair out of unfocused eyes, “Waves, really are you okay. Your nose!”

Nicole helped her up and by this time the whole team had rallied around, a chorus of sorries and are you okays? It was finally decided that Thorny was going to drive them home, they had had enough excitement for the night.

Arriving back at the hotel, Nicole cradled Waverly’s head on her lap in the back seat, applying one of the team ice packs to her hopefully not broken nose. Nicole helped Waverly out of the car and was about to thank Thorny for the ride, when Thorny piped up, “Hey Waverly sorry about your nose, when you are feeling better give me a call if you want to go grab coffee,” this was delivered with a degree of eyebrow waggling that distressed Nicole more than she was willing to admit.

Waverly thanked her for the ride and still seemed kind of out of it, which Nicole felt a bit of shame for feeling grateful for, hoping she would forget Thorny’s offer.

Nicole was thinking that her next assignment was to hide this emerging shiner from Wynonna, Never mind that, shit what about tomorrow when they were doing the first dress rehearsal for their debut skate. Fuck! Okay Nicole, get it together you need to help Waves first.

“Okay little dude we need to get you upstairs and make sure you are okay,” 

A few minutes later she got Waverly into her bed and called Lucado as a last resort. 

“Ummm Hi Lucado,” Nicole cleared her throat nervously.

“Haught? What have you done? What’s wrong?,” Lucado shouted down the phone. 

“Can you please send over the team Doctor? Waves had an accident and we need to check for concussion and broken nose,” Nicole reported in a small voice. 

“What the fuck Haught?” Lucado was yelling an impressive string of expletives that would make Wynonna proud. 

“Jeanie focus and get the Doctor here stat!” Nicole hung up the phone and wished she had an ice pack for her own head.

After making sure Waverly was comfortable and pouring herself a bourbon from a comically large bottle that she assumed was Wynonna’s, she sighed and waited to face the music. Apparently Wynonna was out for the night. Small graces.

The knock on the door came sooner than she expected or she may have drifted off. Jumping up to answer the door, Nicole tried to focus, glancing back at her charge on the bed, she saw that Waverly was alert and still holding the icepack on her nose.

She opened the door and blinked in surprise. The Doctor was tall, dark-haired, and had a serious moustache. 

“Doc, what are you doing here?” 

Doc, moustache twitching, moved inside, “Umm, I believe you summoned me?”

Waverly, sensing by Nicole’s reaction that something was up, was trying to peer past her to see the newcomer; she heard a low gruff voice and saw Nicole move to let them enter the room. Waverly blinked at the figure. 

Doc looked over at the bed and observed that Waverly now sported two impressive black eyes and the ice pack made it obvious who the real patient was.

“Doc, I didn’t realize your name was also your title,” Waverly grinned sheepishly, “Sorry we pulled you out tonight, I am sure you are not used to house calls away from the rink.” 

Doc winked and said, “You’d be surprised.” 

Nicole cleared her throat and sat in the armchair beside the bed to offer Waverly moral support. Once Nicole took her seat, Doc went into full Doctor mode, checking Waverly’s nose, pupils, doing a concussion protocol that Nicole was all too familiar with from her hockey days. 

“So Waverly what on earth happened here? Luckily you don’t seem to have a concussion and your nose is not broken but you will have some really impressive bruising for the next couple of weeks,” Doc looked sympathetically at his patient. 

“Weeks,” Waverly squeaked.

“It was my fault!” Nicole blurted. 

“What no!” Waverly interjected, “I wanted to see you play, it was worth it, your team is the best and it was just bad luck that my nose was in the wrong place at the wrong time.” 

She sent a reassuring look Nicole’s way, as Doc looked on, curious at their dynamic. 

“Well, I am pretty sure Lucado is not going to see it that way,” Nicole grimaced, what the fuck are we going to do about tomorrow?”

Waverly reached over and grabbed Nicole’s hand, “Come on Haught we are both, as Wynonna would say “smartish girls”, we will come up with somethin’,” Waverly gave her a cheeky smile. 

Nicole looked like she was going to be sick and Doc took pity on them. 

“Look ladies, I am a Doctor not a miracle worker so Waverly’s injuries are going to look worse before they look better so you could just lean into it,” he shrugged. 

“What do you mean lean into it,” Nicole demanded. 

Doc stood up from his perch on the bed, gathering his tools into a chique version of an old- timey leather Doctor bag, that for some reason irritated the hell out of Nicole. 

“I mean you are an ex-hockey player,” he nodded at Nicole, then looking at Waverly, “And you are a figure skater...” He took a dramatic pause and was about to continue, when Waverly caught on. 

“Oh, Nicole we can be different! You can turn me into a hockey player!,” she beamed at Nicole who was looking at both of them in bewilderment. 

“Uhhh What?” 

“Yes!” Waverly was rolling with it now, “You can teach me to skate on hockey skates, we can play up the black eyes as part of the act, we can skate in a totally different way than everyone expects!” 

“Waverly No!” Nicole was frowning, it is too much of a risk and we both have too much riding on this to go rogue on our debut performance, especially as the first same-sex couple.” 

As soon as it was out of her mouth Nicole wanted to take all her words back, especially when she saw how the other two were looking at her. 

“Well, Nicole Haught, the one thing I never thought I would say about you is that you want to take the easy way out,” Doc tutted and Waverly was gearing up for an indignant rant. 

Shutting them both down quickly, Nicole threw up her hands, “Okay Okay, I just heard how weenie that just sounded. Alright, let’s throw ourselves on the sword with Jeanie tomorrow, I think I already have some ideas for the routine.” 

Waverly clapped her hands and hugged Nicole around the shoulders, “It is going to be awesome, Nicole, I just know it.” 

Nicole looked down at her expectant face, “Okay, I hope you are right...have you ever skated on hockey skates before,” Nicole raised her eyes at Waverly expectantly. 

Waverly looked to Doc for support for the umpteenth time. She got it in the form of an eyebrow raise. 

“Umm well maybe when I was a kid,” Waverly twisted the blanket in her hands not meeting Nicole’s eyes. 

“Okay,” Nicole sighed, “so we are going to go to Lucado, the wicked witch of the Blades on the day of our dress rehearsal, with you sporting two black eyes and a puffy nose,” Nicole was cut off by the narrowed eyes of one Waverly Earp, “Which looks super cute by the way,” she laughed nervously.

Nicole paced the room, taking a few breaths before continuing to plan their approach,  
“So we are going to tell her we are scrapping the professionally choreographed routine designed to mask the fact that one of the partners is on foreign skates....

She was cut off by Doc, “Well darlin’, that goes for all the players, you all would just be doing it backwards to forwards, right?” He got up gathering his black bag and bidding them a farewell and a good luck for the day to follow.

Nicole shut the door behind him with a long suffering sigh, resting her head against the door and then softly banging her forehead repeatedly until Waverly’s whispered, “Nicole?” 

Nicole shook herself out of her mood and turned herself around to face Waverly, concern washing over her as she took in the battered face and scared expression looking back at her. 

“Ok, Waves we got this right? Luckily we can’t let you go to sleep tonight because you know, maybe concussion.” 

Waverly scrunched up her nose, then grimaced from the pain, “This is a good thing?” 

Nicole bounced on the bed grabbing the hotel stationary and pen on her way, “Yeah, we have some time to come up with our pitch for tomorrow.”

Waverly brightened up, sitting up straighter and bunching up pillows so Nicole could join her leaning back against the headboard , “You know what we need? Pizza! Lots and lots of pizza.


	3. Canadian Special

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nicole and Waverly both lose something but find their footing, Champ Hardy is a bag of dicks.

Chapter 3

Nicole leaned over to the phone on the side table and rang room service, “Hi, this is room 1217, can we please have a large vegan pizza,” Nicole covered the receiver with her hand, “what do you want on it Waves?” 

Waverly scrunched her face in thought,“As long as it has lots of veggies I am happy”. 

Nicole nodded, “Ok can we please have all the veggies you can fit on it and can I also get a large Canadian special with green peppers, extra cheese” she made a face as she ordered her pizza, and whispered, “don’t judge me”.

Waverly smiled, “I don’t even know what a Canadian special is.”

“Back bacon, lots of back bacon,” Nicole looked guilty. 

“Nicole it is fine, you go ahead and get a couple of beers too if you want I am fine not drinking,” Waverly adjusted the pillows against her back.

Nicole smiled gratefully.

“Hi, yes I am still here, can I also get a couple of club sodas and a six pack of Canadian”, Nicole shrugged, “I may as well go Canadian the way eh,” she winked at Waverly, “Oh,” she added, “please charge it to room 1219, thanks”.

“Nicole no, what?” 

“Waves I got you into a fight, a concussion and maybe ruined our chances at our big comeback, I am paying for the friggin’ food,” Nicole gave Waverly a don’t fight me on this kind of look.

Several hours and two empty pizza boxes later, they had managed to rough out a routine that they would pitch in the morning in the hopes that their boss wouldn’t murder them. 

“Hey Nicole?” Waverly was still scribbling notes down, “what do you think about doing a bit where one of us has to go into the penalty box, we could actually use the real one...Nic?” A few beats later realizing there was no answer, she looked over to see an adorably rumpled Nicole, practically face down on the bed, her head resting awkwardly on her note book. 

Moving closer from her own perch on the bed, Waverly could detect gentle snoring as she tentatively pulled the book out from underneath her sleeping friend, replacing it with a pillow, being careful not to wake her. 

Apart from a few indecipherable but, in Waverly’s opinion, ridiculously cute noises that were coming from redhead as she was moved to a much more comfortable position, Nicole slumbered on.

Waverly covered her with the extra blanket, finally able to give in to the impulse to study her face in repose with no witnesses. She could fight it as much as she wanted but there was something about Nicole Haught that pulled her in. 

She cursed as she could actually feel her face as it softened into what she imagined was a look that Wynonna would unmercifully tease her about if she saw it. 

Come on Waves, remember your promise to have a partner where there is no romantic drama, she chastised herself but come to think of it, there was very little real romance when it came to Champ. 

Nicole had exhibited more caring, chivalry, and romantic gestures in the short time they had known each other than the entire time Champ and Waverly had been together. She seemed to be tuned in to what Waverly was thinking or feeling before she even knew herself.

Waverly could not stop herself from running her hand down the arm that had flung itself out of the blanket, from the bicep down to the crease in her elbow, daringly down further to her wrist, nearly jumping out of her skin when her wandering hand was caught in a firm grasp . 

She tried to pull her hand back, mortification flying across her face at getting caught caressing her sleeping friend. She held her breath and looked at Nicole’s face, breathing out when she saw the sleepy smile. 

“Hey, Waves, that feels nice,” Nicole gave her another dopey smile before the grip released and she drifted off again. 

Not wanting to push her luck any further, Waverly extracted herself from the bed, gathering up the empty pizza boxes as she went, throwing them into the recycling. She also added the three beer bottles that Nicole had consumed throughout the evening to the blue box. 

Returning from the bathroom, savouring the fresh feeling of newly brushed teeth, as she ran her tongue over them, she took in the scene in front of her. 

Nicole in an S shape in the middle of her bed, wrapped in a fuzzy blanket but because of her length, feet sticking out one end and her upper torso and head exposed on the other. Also where was Waverly supposed to fit in this scenario? 

After a few minutes of deliberation, she sighed, grabbed a pillow from the headboard, threw it down near Nicole’s, pulled the comforter over both of them, checking her Fitbit, yep she was in the clear for concussion, she set an alarm for the morning. 

Throwing caution into the wind, she snuggled into Nicole’s side, her head practically on her pillow. It took a matter of seconds before she felt an arm pull her closer and tuck her under the taller girls chin. Oh, shit she was never gonna survive this woman, why did she have to smell like vanilla dipped donuts?

The alarm was buzzing with an annoying finality and Nicole wanted to hurt it ...a lot! She blinked hoping to clear her head. What time was it? What was she supposed to be doing? oh, crap! Concussion, fight, Waverly! 

She was about to bolt when she realized that once again she had woken up wrapped up with her very (in theory) platonic work partner.

“Waves, Waves, wake up!” Nicole didn’t realize that she was straddling her until Waverly shot up grabbing both of her wrists. 

“Nicole, what’s wrong?” 

“Waves Oh, my God, are you okay?” Nicole was staring down at her panic in her eyes and voice, “I was supposed to make sure you were awake... cause the concussion!”

Waverly tried to catch her eye, “Hey Nic, hey look at me!” She shook her wrists, I am okay, you kept me awake well past the time when Doc recommended but I think the drama of the day, the giant pizza, beer, plus the stress of getting ready for today knocked you out.

Nicole, relaxed leaning back a bit regarding Waverly’s face, the swelling had actually increased and the colours had blossomed out even further under her eyes and nose. 

“Jeez, Waves, you look like a raccoon,” Nicole murmured as she gently rubbed her thumbs under Waverly’s eyes, “are you sure you are alright?”

Waverly looked up into Nicole’s concerned brown eyes “Yep, I am great,” she emphasized the T, as she extracted herself from the tender hold that Nicole had her in. Shit I have to be better at avoiding this. Gathering herself and her thoughts, Waverly extracted herself. 

“So,” she said brightly, “I am going to shower, try to remember that we have a brilliant plan to get out of this situation,” she flashed a smile at Nicole as she grabbed clothes on the way to the bathroom.

Nicole was sitting on her knees in the middle of the bed, trying to get her shit together, she glanced at the notebooks of ideas they had worked on most of the night. 

Ok, Haught you are going to have to convince these guys, so you have to play your A game and get Waverly to bring hers too.

Lucado, as predicted, went apeshit when she saw them and heard the story, her tantrum lasting what felt like a full fifteen minutes.

There were moments were Nicole thought Jeannie might have an honest to God stroke, her face was so red. Once she finally came down, and listened to the crazy plan that Nicole and Waverly had now pulled Dolls and Rosita into, it took another half an hour to convince her to at least consider it. 

They had three days to pull the routine together, Waverly learning it on unfamiliar skates, which meant that Nicole had to step up big time as Waverly wouldn’t be able to save her ass, the way the other ice dancers did with their hockey players. Their dress rehearsal, would now be just hours before they performed it in front of a live audience, the event broadcast to a million tv viewers. 

Their costumes were hockey sweaters, tailored a bit, especially in Waverley’s case, to fit her petite form, and stylized pants and socks that looked like pads but would give then full range of motion. Nicole of course would be wearing the uniform of her old team, the Calgary Inferno and Waverly the jersey of their arch rivals the Montreal Stars. 

“That’s it Waves, wow you got it,” Nicole beamed as her partner flew by her, effortless on the hockey blades as she shifted to skating backwards. Nicole shook her head and grinned over at Dolls who surprisingly smiled a full toothed grin back her way.

He was pleased with his new student who had mastered the new skates in a morning’s practice. Dolls skated over to where Rosita was standing by the penalty box. 

“Alright hot shot, now you gotta show us you can do the jumps on these things, remember you don’t got the toe pick to help you out,” Dolls waved his clipboard at them.

They had collectively decided that they would play it safe in the first routine and then try to pick up the technical points in later skates. There were some things they just couldn’t do on hockey skates. 

So they planned to play up the speed, fun and excitement of a hockey game with a little flirty rivalry, a faux fight that lands them in the sin bin and then romance at end of the routine, hoping they can charm the audience into not noticing the lack of big jumps.

By the end of the practice they were flying around the ice brandishing hockey sticks, Nicole swinging Waverly around into jumps while she held on to the stick, legs flying out behind her.

The coaches tired out before they did, Dolls calling them in, “Okay team, you can hit the showers, we will see you tomorrow at 6am.” 

The skaters brought it in and bid farewell to Dolls as he flashed another one of his rare smiles and saluted them. They were alone on the ice, Rosita having departed hours ago.

“So Earp, how are ya feeling? I can’t believe how fast you picked up the hockey skates, you look like you were born on them.” 

Waverly sent a coy smile her way, “I have a confession to make.”

Nicole cocked a curious eyebrow.

Waverly bowed her head and looked up at NicoIe sheepishly, “I used to play hockey on the frozen lake in my home town with the local guys.”

Nicole moved closer “What?” 

“Yeah I used to hide my hair under the helmet and nobody knew,” Waverly explained.

“Hah, I knew it!” Nicole crowed, “Nobody can just pick that up in one morning, okay it is on! Ya want to play a little shinny?”

Waverly looked intrigued, “Whatcha got in mind?” 

Nicole skated over to the bench where she had left her gear, and produced a puck. She then grinned like a goon and threw it on ice. 

“Ok this is what we do. We do a static face off then, she nodded at the prop nets that Dolls had set up, it is like 21 with basketball, one net, you need to come back to centre if you steal, first one to five wins.” 

Grinning like fools, they faced off, clicking their sticks together three times before Nicole grabbed the puck, neatly deaked around Waverly and streaked down the ice, neatly shooting the puck in the net. She looked behind her to see Waverly frowning at her, still standing at the Centre circle. 

“Hey!, no fair!” Waverly was not pleased. 

“Why no fair?”, Nicole skated up to her, “are you pouting?”

Waverly quickly changed her expression, “What no, NO!” 

“Oh, cause it looked like you were pouting,” Nicole beamed her double dimple grin.

Damn her! Waverly gathered herself, “Ok Haught, if that is how we are playing it, here we go.” 

Waverly’s determined face, melted Nicole and for a few seconds she was unfocused, that’s when her stick got tapped three times in rapid succession. Before she could gather her wits Waverly had taken off with the puck and almost as smoothly as Nicole had and deposited it in the net.

Waverly did a little victory dance at the net and skated back with a shit eating grin on her face.   
Nicole’s ego was a little dinged but mostly she felt her competitive spirit that was her totem flare up, “Right Earp, it is on!” 

On their fifth and final face off Nicole was determined to a) win and b) not get distracted by her ridiculously attractive opponent and embarrassingly lose at a game that was her profession. It was tied at 2 - 2. 

They almost had a stalemate on the face off, scrabbling at centre, neither one of them sending the puck over the circle. Nicole chose the wrong moment to look up into the eyes of her nemesis, she only saw sparkly hazel eyes alive with mirth and competition and her heart lurched, the final nail in her coffin was the look Waverly shot her before she pushed off and tore towards the net.

Once her brain caught up, Nicole took off like a streak down the ice, calling on all her hockey skills to save face. She arrived at the net first but unfortunately it was just as Waverly had unleashed a surprisingly hard shot, and as she turned to block the on coming puck she hit an edge, that sent her sliding sideways, her face lining up perfectly with the freshly shot puck. 

There was a sickening smack as the puck made contact with Nicole’s face, her head snapping back and her hands instinctively coming up to protect herself. 

Waverly flung herself down the ice, shooting up a wall of snow as she stopped on a dime in front of Nicole’s prone form sprawled out in front of the net. 

Dropping down to her knees, she called out. ‘Nicole, Nic are you okay? Please, are you alright?” 

Nicole was in the fetal position, her hands covering her mouth. 

“Please, Nic, let me see,” Waverly managed to pry her hands away wincing at the blood that seeped between Nicole’s hands and then when revealed, lips. 

“I am sooo sorry, oh my God Nicole I am so sorry are you alright?” 

Nicole finally straightened up to a sitting position, with Waverly supporting her back. She removed her hands from her mouth, spat out some blood and spat out one of her very white, very beautiful front teeth. 

“Oh my God!,” Waverly shrieked.

As Nicole was gathering her wits and trying to get back on her feet, Waverly Earp was having a full on freak out. She was skating in circles, muttering “no, no this is not happening! Your teeth, your smile, your frickin’ killer smile, I broke it, I broke it!” 

By this time Nicole had scrambled to her feet, dropping her right glove to pick up the unfortunate tooth and she skated over to the distraught woman. 

“Hey, hey Waves, it’s ok.” 

Waverly turned to face her and started crying even harder, when she saw the blood running down Nicole’s chin. 

“Waves, please it is okay,” she reached out with both hands to try to calm her.

“What, Nicole, it is not “okay” I knocked one of your teeth out!” Waverly tried to bat Nicoles hands away, she didn’t deserve to be comforted.

It didn’t help matters that Nicole had to spit more blood out to answer her, “Umm I know this isn’t very sexy but this isn’t the first time it has been knocked out and it isn’t technically my real tooth.” 

She showed Waverly the false tooth that she had to have custom made several times over her career, despite always wearing a cage on her helmet.

“I lost two of my front teeth when I was a junior and had to have them make me new ones,” she gave a little closed mouth shrug grin that Waverly thought shouldn’t be as charming as it was. 

“We still need to take you to the Doctor what if you have a concussion,” Waverly was coming down from her panic but was still distressed by the amount of blood that had run down the front of the redhead’s jersey. 

“Waves, cross my heart it is okay, I have had worse than this in practice, it just looks scary, I promise,” Nicole made the gesture across her chest and then moved closer to Waverly, pulling the smaller woman towards the benches where they left their gear, Nicole grabbing a water bottle and rinsing her mouth. 

“Nicole?” Waverly asked in a timid voice. 

Wiping the rest of the blood off her face and chin, Nicole swivelled to face her, question on her face. 

“Does, does it hurt a lot?” 

Nicole, smirked, “Honestly, I’m sure it looks worse than it is.” 

“Nicole,” said Waverly in the same timid tone, “can I see?” 

Nicole skated over and grabbed Waverly’s wrists, pulling her so close that their skates were toe to toe, she leaned down and Waverly’s heart stuttered, she thought Nicole was going to close the space and kiss her but instead she smiled her biggest smile. 

It was her 1000 watt smile that she pulled out for the fans and let’s be honest, the ladies - it displayed her amazing dimples, the whiteness of her teeth, (now that the blood was rinsed off) and the giant gap that her missing front tooth left. 

Nicole kinda thought it was hilarious because she knew from experience that it looked ridiculous. Her smile faltered though as she saw the reaction she got. 

Waverly’s face crumpled, her hopeful expression morphing at lightning speed to devastated, tears brewing and quickly running down her face, hands covering her face, “No, No!, she sobbed.

Nicole felt like a jerk, “Waves, please, don’t cry! I am okay, it will be okay. Look at me, Waverly.” 

Reluctantly raising her head up, she looked at Nicole’s goofy smile sans “the Tooth” as she had started to think of it. It was kind of funny now that she was getting used to it, and it was somehow cute.

Nicole started to grab her gear, “Come on Waves, let’s get outta here, between your bruises and my missing tooth we won’t need anytime in the makeup trailer to look like playoff hockey players.”

Waverly couldn’t help but laugh.

XXX

The night of their debut, they were skating last. Partly for dramatics and partly because Lucado was seriously ready to pull the plug early if it was a disaster. It had taken all of Rosita’s and Doll’s patience to convince her that the team had everything under control, but on the actual night she was wound tighter than a drum or keg of gunpowder. 

The show had kept all the skaters pretty separate during rehearsals apart from the initial meet and greet that Nicole had bailed on. Waverly had gone but reported to Nicole that there were other teams that did not attend.

It really continued on show night, the skaters in a different green room than the judges, contestants separately moving through theirs leading up to their performance but once they were through judgement, each team gathered in a large reception room. 

As the theme song of “there will never be another tonight” by Bryan Adams blared through the stadium, Waverly was running through her pre-game meditation routine. They were in one of the suites in the bowels of the stadium. 

Nicole was throwing a tennis ball off the concrete wall and catching it in a almost trance like state, mapping out the moves in her head. Since they were on hockey skates she was pretty confident that she could keep up, the routine they came up with was fun and had enough hockey moves mixed in with the ice dancing elements that Waverly had helped her with. 

Truth be said, she was more than impressed with how seamlessly it had all come together, they had no business being so fluid in the short time they had to put it all together. 

Collectively deciding they wouldn’t watch the other skaters and just concentrate on their own performance, they would be blind when they went to face the audience, both preferring to put it all out there and see what happened.

They could, however, hear what was happening as the feed from the broadcast was piped through the stadium. Hockey broadcasting icon Ron MacLean and Canadian Olympic medalist Kurt Browning introduced the 2020 version of Blades, giving the viewers a welcome back to the program. Their banter leading into the naming of the judges. 

First up was Natalie Spooner, a World Champion, Olympic gold and silver medalist and herself a runner up in Battle five with her partner Andrew Poje. The hockey player was joined by Scott Moir and Elladge Balde on the podium. Scott Moir was a two-time Olympic gold and silver medalist, and two-time Olympic team medalist with his partner Tessa Virtue, Scott and Tessa being the most decorated ice dancers in Olympic history.

Elladge’s story was one of determination, his career halted prematurely by multiple concussions; his experience as a Junior Canadian champion and International competitor made him one of the most sought after professional skaters in the business.

It was time for the first team! 

Violeta Afanasieva and P.J Stock took to the ice to big cheers. Returning as partners from season 2 of Battle. When the cheer came up from the crowd Nicole spared a glance at her partner but she was still serene in her meditation. 

Kaitlyn Weaver and Sheldon Kennedy were next up. Nicole knew Sheldon from his tireless work as a spokes person and advocate for abuse survivors, having participated in some of the fundraisers he had organized. Weaver, no slouch herself as a Canadian ice dancing champ, Worlds and two-time Olympian who Waverly had competed against again and again over her career. 

It was driving Nicole crazy not knowing what was happening but something dramatic had gone down as their was a collective gasp and then the crowd recovered. Mad cheering as the couple skated off.

Amanda Evora and Colton Orr up next, he an 18-year veteran and she an Olympian in pairs skating. Nicole had seen a picture of her and she shuddered at the size difference with the massive enforcer. I just hope he doesn’t fall on her, Nicole shuddered.

She heard the buzz of her phone to warn them to get ready for the ice just as they announced the next couple. Waverly, as if by magic, popped out of her trance, fluidly bouncing to her feet.

“Ready Babe?” Waverly started grabbing her gear absentmindedly, until her brain caught up with her. She seemed to realize what she had said and guiltily looked back at Nicole, who flashed her gap tooth smile and crossed her eyes to break any embarrassment. 

Sticking her tongue out, Waverly threw Nicole’s gear bag practically at her head, “Let’s go.”

They were just about out the suite door, when the announcement for the next dancers stopped them both in their tracks. What the actual fuck, Nicole’s head whipped around at the introduction of Stephanie Jones a hockey player having retired from Nicole’s rival team just that year, was skating with Champ Hardy, Waverly’s ex. 

Waverly’s facial reaction was what Nicole was sure was plastered over her own face. Waverly quickly recovered and linked her arm in Nicole’s, “Hey now, we just have to keep our energy, we are going to be awesome,” she smiled her hopeful, sunny smile and turned to face their destination and Nicole just stumbled behind her.

They were in the tunnel getting ready for their introduction, one more pair to go before they were the show’s finale. Waverly was trying her best to calm Nicole down, while getting pumped for their routine. Not helping her focus was the thunderous applause Jones and Hardy got as they left the ice.

Okay Nicole, get your shit together, Nicole was coaching herself to put this mind fuck behind her and be there for Waverly. Focus, make sure you hit your marks and don’t fuck it up for her. 

As she was deep breathing through it, she could not believe her ears. The next pairs skating were coming on the ice as Rob Lean introduced them. 

“Please welcome Olympic Gold medalist Susan Ladd and former Edmonton Oiler Brandon Steele”. The same Brando Steele that her ex wife had left Nicole for.

Now. It was Waverly’s turn to choke out a “What is happening? Nicole we have been set up!”

Nicole grimaced as she saw the look of distress on her partner’s face, She grabbed Waverly’s hand, looking into her eyes, willing her calm and strength while she herself was ready to give in to panic.

“Waves, I don’t know what the fuck Lucado is up to but I do know that we need to go on the ice in a few minutes. I don’t know about you but I don’t want to give any of these fuckers any more power over us than they already do. We are going to go out there and do our own thing, do our best and skate for each other. We’ve got nothing to prove to anyone but ourselves, the rest of them can go eat a dick and die,” Nicole looked hopeful when Waverly barked out a laugh.

“Okay Haught, first of all, you have been spending too much time with Wynonna, and second let’s go kick some ass!” Waverly got a steely look in her eyes that Nicole was very glad was not directed towards her. Apparently pissed off Waverly was scary and also pretty hot. 

“Ok, Nicole, you’re right, we are not going to give these shit tickets the satisfaction of rattling us.”

They made their way down the tunnel just as they were being announced. Hand and hand they emerged to the starting area where a PA was waiting to take their skate guards and give them last minute instructions.

A short haired brunette with a cheery smile, ushered them to their positions. “Okay guys, you know the drill, they will do a little intro and you guys can skate on, then wait for your music to start the routine.” She held up their skate guards and fist pumped the air, “knock em dead WayHaught!” 

Nicole looked at Waverly with surprise, “WayHaught?”, Waverly did a little shoulder shrug as they heard their intro.

“Ladies and Gentlemen..” Nicole rolled her eyes, “get with the times people” she muttered to herself.

“Last but not least, please welcome two-time World pairs figure skating gold medalist Waverly Earp and four time CWHL Clarkson Cup championship winner with the Calgary Inferno, Nicole Haught”. 

They did a little skate and wave to the crowd moving towards the starting point where they would wait for their music. As they got set, Waverly noticed that in the South side of the stadium there was a small but vocal group jumping up and down, waving rainbow flags. She elbowed Nicole to look, taking in the signs that all kinds of encouragement, and many Go WayHaught Go! banners mixed in with the flags,

They only had time to share a quick smile before the opening bars to their song began. Elton John’s Saturday Night’s Alright blared out the speakers and they were off. 

The routine had been constructed to emulate a hockey rivalry between two opposing players, Nicole wearing her Calgary Inferno sweater and Waverly the arch rivals Montreal Stars. 

The fact that they were both in the hockey skates evened the playing field for both skaters and they had incorporated as many hockey movements as they could along with meeting the required elements of the ice dance, Nicole having mastered the basics in training. 

The story was basically a few “hits” on each other, the chase, a fight and finally ending with mutual respect/attraction. They flew around the ice, exhilarated, they had practiced so hard and their natural connection made it easy to be in sync. 

Waverly found that the lifts that Rosita had choreographed felt natural and she never felt nervous with Nicole lifting her, she was so steady and confident with her skating, she felt totally safe.

They were technically not doing as advanced moves as some of the other couples but the crowd was enchanted by the whole performance, they got a big laugh when the diminutive Waverly clocked Nicole in the mouth and she spit out a “tooth” on to the ice. 

The television viewers had already seen the closeups of Waverly with her shiners and swollen nose, adding to the illusion of her hockey persona. By the time they had “made up” and were skating hand in hand to the chorus of Saturday! Saturday! each fist pumping with their free hand, most of the crowd were on their feet and the fans at the south side had never sat down. 

With the final Saturday! they adopted a fighting stance, pretty much nose to nose and with the final bar Nicole grinned her biggest dimpled smile at Waverly revealing the large gap where her front tooth used to be. This brought another cheer, as the couple gathered themselves and skated over to the judges table. 

Kurt welcomed them over, “Hey guys, you have your first skate under your belt and it was really fun. What charities are you guys skating for?” 

Nicole smiled and gestured for Waverly to go first. Catching her breath, she explained that she was supporting an organization that was working to stop climate change, Nicole chiming in that her charity was an animal rescue.

Ron faced the audience, “First off all we have to acknowledge that you guys are the first same sex couple to compete on Blades and hopefully this will open up more opportunities for others.” 

They both smiled at this and Waverly responded, “Yes hopefully.”

“Okay, now the judging, it is our first look at you guys and we were surprised to see that you are both wearing hockey skates. I think in past shows there have been hockey players who just couldn’t master the figure skate but what was the reasoning here?”

Waverly looked up at Nicole with a questioning expression - should she answer or Nicole. 

Nicole rubbed the back of her neck sheepishly, “Well Ron you see we ran into a couple of snags while we were preparing for our debut,” she looked at Waverly for permission to be honest. Waverly nodded and lifted her eyebrows, to motion go on. 

“I took Waves to watch a pickup hockey game with my friends and well... there was a bit of a fight and she got accidentally punched in the face,” she scrunched her face up and looked apologetically at her partner. 

Waverly picked up the story, “Ummm, so we decided that it would be cool if we used the state of my face in the routine, so Nicole was showing me hockey moves and I hit her in the face with a puck and knocked out her tooth.” 

The last part of this statement was delivered very quickly and Waverly’s voice getting higher and higher as she went, she also ended with another scrunched up face and raise of her shoulders. Nicole just smiled her gapped tooth smile again which made Waverly cringe, “so we came up with the hockey angle.”

Natalie was the first judge to go. “Well Haught, if you told me five years ago when we played against each other in Calgary, that we would both end up as ice dancers I would have laughed in your face. You always were a great competitor and I thought you guys did really well, I know how hard it is to adapt to skating with a partner rather than against an opponent,” she smiled as Nicole ducked her head shyly.

Scott was next, “Guys, you may not have hit as many technical points but that skate was so fun, and I am really impressed that you were able to manage a couple of impressive lifts despite the skates,” he seemed really impressed with Waverly’s adaptation to hockey skates.

Elladge was the most excited about their skate, he was practically jumping in his seat as he gave his feedback, “I loved the drama and the fun, Scott is right, technically the skate was light on degree of difficulty but it was made up by your chemistry and the joy of the choreography”.

At this Waverly looked to Nicole and they both smiled. 

“This is only the first skate, I can’t wait to see what you guys come up with when you are both on figure skates,” he grinned at them.

As it turned out, they scored in the middle of half of the pack, losing points on some of the technical aspects but getting props for chemistry, speed, element to element. Nicole earning praise for giving “good face” and Waverly for her technical skill, doubly impressive on foreign skates.

Ron skated up to them and announced to the home audience, if you want to see more of Nicole and Waverly or as their fans have named them WayHaught, call 804-222-3434.

The fact that they were the last off the ice meant that by the time they got to the reception they were fairly behind in terms of inebriation. As they walked into the room, they could feel the drunken vibe in the space. Waverly thanked her lucky stars that Wynonna was not part of this mix. 

Nicole was behind her and guided her in to the room with a hand on her back letting her know she didn’t have to face the crowd alone. The party was a mix of the skaters, coaches, judges and executives from the show.

Waverly had changed into a simple little black dress and heels, accented with a leopard print shawl, hair pinned up, she looked sophisticated and confident until you really looked at her carefully concealed injuries and the small tic in her eye at the thought of running into her ex.

Nicole, for her part, had made a concession of putting a black blazer on but was wearing jeans and a Joan Jett tee shirt under it, she had replaced her usual vans with her black red wing boots. 

Scanning the room to identify areas of avoidance, Nicole looked over her shoulder. 

“Hey Waves, you want a drink?” 

Waverly looked back from her own scan of the room, “Umm hells yes,” she smiled and grabbed Nicole’s arm as she started to move away, “Hey, I am going with you, there is no way I am getting ambushed on my own.” 

Nicole nodded and offered her arm so Waverly could crook her arm through hers, “Ok let’s go.”

They made it to the bar and even managed to get drinks, a beer and a tequila for Nicole and a huge glass of white wine for Waverly, throwing greetings to their fellow skaters as they emerged from the sunken bar area. 

Nicole was scanning for a table near the back where they could see all the comings and goings but could avoid detection, she was making a path through the moving crowd when she heard a commotion behind her. While she had been blazing a trail through the room looking for sanctuary for she and Waverly, her partner had been cut off from her. Intercepted by none other than Champ Hardy, who was currently right in Waverly’s space.

Abruptly changing direction she headed back the way she had just squeezed through. By the time she approached the two, Champ was holding Waverly’s wrist and whispering in her ear. Nicole tried to remain calm despite the fact that Waverly’s face wore an expression of distress. She charged up to the two, her greeting overly loud and cheerful, “Hey Guys, what’s going on?” 

She only looked at Waverly but it was Champ who answered. 

“Oh, hey you’re the hockey player, what is it again, Heat? Couldn’t figure out the figure skates hey? It takes practice and technique you know,” Champ slurred as he leaned past Waverly still holding on to her arm. 

“We won two championships, two! We were the champs!” he was now beating his chest. He was on the verge of shouting and Nicole looked to see how Waverly was reacting, making a decision when she saw the look of despair and embarrassment flash over her face. 

Just as Nicole was about to react, Waverly threw Champ’s arm off of her, he stumbled in surprise. 

“Champ, what are you doing? You are drunk, as usual and why are you even talking to me? You broke up with me, when I was injured, not to mention you were cheating on me with our rival. Why would i want to talk to you?”

Champ gave Waverly his most contrite face, “Waves, baby come on you know it was just business, we were the best together, come on we could be the best again,” he lurched forward again but this time Nicole had had enough. 

She planted herself in front of the drunk man and held her ground, “Hey man, she just said she didn’t want to talk to you so why don’t you take your drink back to your current partner who, by the way, is sending daggers your way.” Nicole nodded over Champs shoulder.

Champ weaved as his addled brain tried to compute what was happening, glancing over his shoulder at his girlfriend and skating partner who looked like she wanted to set him on fire. 

Swinging back around to Nicole he got right into her face, “Whatever, you ginger, dyke jock, you think you got a chance to get in her pants? You got no chan.....” 

He never got to finish his sentence because Waverly had inserted herself in front of Nicole and pushed him back with both hands in his chest, “Hey back off, you know who has no chance with me? Huh Champ? You! You raging homophobic, cheating, douchebag!” 

This time Waverly pushed him even harder, this mixed with the amount of alcohol Champ had consumed created a tsunami effect. 

The force of Waverly’s push, had Champ resembling a character from the matrix except he never recovered, falling all the way back and crashing into an unsuspecting server with a full tray of Champagne. 

The server was taken out at the knees by Champ’s falling body, resulting in the tray flying through the air, the content of the glasses spraying over the crowd hovering around the bar.

That was bad enough but then the glasses started pelting down, people were trying to avoid getting hit, the glass smashing as they began to hit the floor. Nicole looked at Waverly who looked on in horror at the scene unfolding. 

Champ was scrabbling along the ground trying to get out from under the waiter who not only got hit by the booze but a drunk Champ who was none too gently pushing off of him to escape. 

The waiter was now flung off and came crashing into Nicole who had moved over to help him up, she grabbed him around the shoulders to steady him on his feet, flashing her jack-o-lantern smile as she patted his back. 

Broken glass littered the bar area, forcing everyone in the smash zone to gingerly try to pick their way out of the danger. Anyone caught in the shit storm was looking a little bedraggled from the flying wine, the rest of the staff were on the job trying to clean up the mess. 

Nicole was about to lean back to Waverly and say something along the lines of “it’s ok it’s not that bad,” when she saw the first flash bulb go off to her right, “Shit on a stick,” she turned around to corral her partner so they could distance themselves from the melee but nope, now Champ’s paramour Stephanie had decided to get involved. 

Usually content to do her damage through rumour and sarcasm, she was apparently feeling more hands on tonight in defending her boyfriend’s honour. She ran through the bar like a banshee trying to get past Nicole’s body to get a hold of Waverly who was just fine ducking behind her taller partner to avoid her new arch nemesis. 

Stephanie’s bad humour did not improve when Nicole used her superior height and reach to hold the woman at arms length by the forehead so she couldn’t get her hands on Waverly. This worked for a full minute until Stephanie Jones ducked down unexpectedly smashed her head as hard as she could into Nicole’s chest, knocking her backwards.

As Waverly danced out of her way to avoid getting hit, two things happened: Nicole swore, clutching her chest, “Jesus, Fuck right in the tit!” Staggering back, clearing the way for Stephanie to make a beeline towards Waverly. 

“Waverly Earp, you little slut, I saw you coming on to Champ, you are pathetic!” In the time it took for Nicole to recover, Stephanie had both her hands tangled up in Waverly’s hair and looked like she was trying to pull it out by the roots. 

An exasperated Nicole returned to the mele but not before Stephanie had managed to separate a large chunk of hair from the side of Waverly’s head. She was waving it in victory when Nicole grabbed Stephanie by the waist and swung her around meaning to shove her away but Waverly had other ideas. 

As soon as Nicole had secured Waverly’s tormentor, who was shrieking like she had been stabbed, Waverly took the opportunity to take a swing at her. Nicole shouted, “Waves no!”   
Nicole swung Stephanie in the opposite direction away from the flying fist of Waverly Earp but unfortunately Waverly had fully committed to punching the stuffing out of her and could not stop her momentum, so she ended up connecting with the back of Nicole’s head. 

“Oh no,” Waverly exclaimed as both Nicole and Stephanie went flying backwards. The outcome was Nicole on the bottom and a hysterical Stephanie Jones lying on top of her. 

Nicole was trying desperately to extract herself, she had released the vice grip that Stephanie had on her was trying to push her of of her but the girl had other ideas. She had flipped over and was currently straddling the red head. 

“What are you doing, you freak?” Stephanie was screaming in Nicole’s face, trying to grab her wrists to pin her down, Nicole was trying to wriggle out of her hold but she was surprisingly strong. 

Just as Waverly grabbed Stephanie none too gently by the hair to haul her off her partner, she heard the distinctive sound of a camera shutter going off. She looked up to see the photographer grinning down at her as the camera’s motor whirred as it took multiple shots. 

“Fudge nuggets!” Waverly backed off just as the combatants realized at the same time that they were being recorded. 

Stephanie, trying regain some composure while scrambling off of Nicole’s prone form, the chunk of Waverly’s hair still held in her right hand like a trophy was not helping her case. 

“I believe this belongs to you,” she said formally to an incredulous Waverly, who was staring in disbelief as the smarmy paparazzi kept clicking the shutter. 

Nicole was still lying on the floor with her eyes closed. This can’t be happening she squeezed her eyes harder then squinted out of half shut eyes. Shit it was happening. Taking stock from her prone position she saw that Champ had finally moved his ass to check on his partner and girlfriend, slobbering helpfully against her neck as she sobbed. 

Creepy ass reporter, how did Nicole not notice him before, tall, be speckled hipster dude who was much too gleefully snapping away and she swore she actually heard the words “chick fight” under his breath. 

She finally looked up at Waverly who was looking down at her with a frown but seemed to be frozen in place. Just as she took a step forward presumably to help Nicole up, another figure pushed past and into Nicole’s sight line. 

“Hello Nicky,” the tall dark woman who loomed above her quirked an eyebrow at her. Nicole closed her eyes momentarily and when she looked up she noticed that Waverly was looking on with interest. 

“Hello Shea,” Nicole said in defeat.

Okay this was a spectacular fuck fest, they had just had, yet another bar fight, every ghost from their past seemed to be there to either participate or witness the shit show and she was lying in the debris. 

She shut her eyes once more hoping that she would magically be transported to another time and place, preferably without slimy reporters and exes. She slowly opened them again and no such luck - the scene had not changed. 

She took the hand offered her, Shea pulling her up to her feet just as a livid Lucado appeared on the scene screaming for everyone to clear out, the party was over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks guys for the nice responses. I have taken some liberties with the Battle details. Thanks to my lovely wife (Fader3) for helping me with editing. Xx


	4. Puck drop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where Nicole has a great escape, Wynonna looks for a shovel, Waverly soldiers on and there is one last bar fight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to all who read this, my first multi chapter fic, also thanks for the kudos and comments, so kind! More thanks to the amazing writers and actors who created these characters, they are so realized that it makes it so fun to write. Last thanks is to my wife who helped me edit!

Chapter four

Nicole licked her lips and glanced nervously at the two women sitting across from her in the hotel bar. They had fled the scene back to their hotel and unfortunately Shea had followed, insisting she needed to talk and Nicole had reluctantly let her in the taxi with them.

Luckily it was a short trip as it felt beyond awkward. Somehow Waverly had emerged from the fiasco of a reception unscathed, well apart from her missing lock of hair and had no right to look as fresh as she did. Shea as always was flawlessly put together, all sleek black hair and designer dress. Nicole on the other hand, had damp hair and clothes from her roll around in spilt champagne, not to mention a throbbing headache from where Waverly had connected with the back of her head. At least she had managed to slip in her flipper with her shiny new front tooth.

“Ummm so Waverly, this is.....” 

“Hi Waverly, I am Nicole’s wife, Shea,” Shea interrupted holding her hand out to a surprised Waverly, her eyebrows raising almost comically as she absently shook the hand offered. 

“Ex-wife!” Nicole quickly interjected, narrowing her eyes at Shea. 

Shea waved her hand dismissively, “So you’re Nicole’s partner in crime that I have been hearing about all over Social media,” her face had look that indicated she found the whole thing distasteful, “I think the portmanteau is WayHaught...cute,” Shea wrinkled her nose as she said it contradicting her words. 

Waverly looked at Nicole, they had heard the term bandied about at the beginning, their popularity gaining them the gig, but since their previous fall from grace, both woman had avoided social media as much as possible.

“Uhhh, yeah we saw some WayHaught signs in the crowd, I think,” Nicole shrugged, “Shea, why are you here?” It was borderline rude but Nicole had hit her limit with bullshit after the day and night they had had. 

Shea responded with a put upon expression as she huffed, “I just wanted to congratulate you on your new endeavour,” she said it like it was normal, as if she hadn’t betrayed Nicole, humiliated her and left her penniless. 

Nicole got up from the table and downed her drink in one go, “Well thanks for that,” she said it with a grimace, “ladies, I am going to retire to my room, have a shower and get blind drunk in whatever order. Waves, do you want to come with? We can walk together.” 

Waverly who had watched this whole encounter silently, abruptly pushed her chair back, grateful to remove herself from this awkward encounter and infuriated at the audacity of this woman. She grabbed Nicole’s arm in hers almost possessively as she flashed the most insincere smile Nicole had ever seen over her shoulder at Shea, 

“It was nice to meet you, Shea,” with that Waverly guided Nicole to the elevators and salvation. Neither of them noticing the look of thunder that passed over Shea’s face as they left.

They made it to the lobby. 

Nicole was making a beeline for the concierge to order some food and booze to their rooms since they had been interrupted at the reception, when she heard some high pitched squealing from out side the main doors, “What now?” she looked at Waverly, who shook her head, as if to say I don’t know either. 

Waverly pushed past Nicole, apparently she was done with this day too. Nicole followed the tiny tornado who was muttering under her breath that the disturbance better not have anything to do with another one of their exes.

Nicole almost ran into Waverly’s back as she came to an abrupt halt, “Sorry Waves...what the ....”

Nicole’s attention was drawn to the crowd outside the hotel doors being held back by the doorman, they were holding up signs and stuffed animals, signs that said things like We love you WayHaught, representation matters! Nicole Haught is Hot, Waverly Earp is my jam. 

Waverly looked at Nicole with an expression Nicole knew was duplicated on her own face - it could only be described as gobsmacked.

“We, we have fans,” Waverly said it as a question, voice squeaky and higher than normal. 

Nicole looked at her to answer just as someone from the group outside made eye contact with Waverly and screeched,“Oh my God, oh my God, it’s them”. 

The next thing they knew the entire group was surging through the front doors, doorman be damned. Before long the two them were surrounded by their admirers, much to the chagrin of the hotel staff. 

There were people of different age groups, different sizes and colour, there was a trans group, with matching t-shirts, a couple of folks in wheelchairs but at the front of the crew was a slight, young, sweet looking south Asian man wearing a WayHaught for ever t-shirt. 

The woman beside him maybe in her fifties, proudly wearing a Calgary Inferno jersey ran her hand over her buzzed salt and pepper hair nervously, “Jeremy, do you have it?” 

The young man looked like he was going throw up in nervousness but he pulled a folder out of the courier bag he had strapped across his chest and timidly held it out to a confused Nicole who had instinctively stepped slightly in front of Waverly not knowing where this encounter was going.

“Ms Haught,” Jeremy began, his voice cracking like a teenager, he cleared his throat, “Ms Earp, may I humbly present the WayHaught fan club,” he shuffled from one foot to the other and took a deep breath before continuing, “I am Jeremy Chetri the president and this is Maude Clementine the treasurer,” he gestured to the woman beside him. 

“This is our manifesto, or, er, mission statement if you will,” he handed the folder over to Waverly who took it limply in her hand still very much shocked that they actually had fans and not quite understanding what was happening. 

She looked to Nicole who was curiously scanning the crowd of roughly 20 people packed into the hotel lobby. A woman with a girl about twelve also wearing a Calgary jersey, waved to Nicole, her face lighting up when Nicole waved back with a dimpled smile.

“Nicole?” Waverly got her attention, showing her the typed paper Jeremy had handed her.

“WayHaught fan club manifesto?” Waverly looked to Jeremy, “you have a manifesto?” He nodded vigorously. Nicole smiled at the proud and hopeful look on his face.

Waverly started listing of the items from the paper. Now Nicole was smiling at the expression of pure concentration on Waverly’s face as she recited from the document. 

“First rule: Be kind, second rule: Everyone is welcome, third rule: Love WayHaught,” she looked up at Nicole, “well how do you argue with that,” Waverly had tears in her eyes as she looked at the smiling, expectant faces of the small group. 

Someone from the back shouted, “We love you guys!” then everyone started chanting, “WayHaught,WayHaught!”

Nicole moved closer to Waverly and put her arm around her shoulder as they both faced the little fan club, Waverly leaning in to Nicole’s chest and putting her head on her shoulder. 

Their moment was kind of ruined when Nicole spotted the concierge, who was not their usual guy, making a beeline for them, face like a pinched cherry. 

“Oops, Waves!” she turned her body so Waverly could see him coming, “we don’t want to get kicked out of here,” Nicole whispered. 

Waverly broke free of the embrace, moving to grasp Jeremy’s hands, “Jeremy, we are super flattered and I am not going to lie, completely gobsmacked that we have a fan club,” she gave him a crinkled smile, “but we are going to get in trouble for causing a ruckus.” 

Nicole smiled apologetically, “Yeah, but we love what you all stand for and it could not be more in line with what we believe too, right Waves?” 

Waverly nodded vigorously, “Yes, absolutely and we would love to meet up with you guys at a later date if you would like,” Waverly held her hands out to them with another softly creased smile.

Maude and Jeremy both squealed and then tried to compose themselves, “That would be amazing! Of course we would,” Maude handed Waverly what looked like business card that had a bunch of twitter handles on it. 

“If you tweet @Jerbear38 and @Haught4Waverly we can connect you with the rest of the fandom.”

Then concierge was upon them, “Alright ladies, we cannot have this disruption in the lobby!” 

The giant vein standing out on his forehead, a clear indication of his level of irritation. As he was gearing up for his next tirade, Jeremy and Maude rushed over to intercept him.

“Sorry, sorry,” Jeremy held his hands up, “this was our fault, we ambushed them!” 

Maude was rounding everyone up as she passed by, “we are leaving right now, so sorry for the noise. Come on everybody let’s go,” she shooed them towards the door. 

There was a few waves and “goodbyes” as the crowd exited the hotel, Nicole and Waverly returning them enthusiastically.

And just like that they were gone leaving the pair with the concierge who Nicole noticed from his badge was Barry. She was about to take charge and apologize again but Waverly beat her to it, “Barry, we are so sorry for the commotion,” Waverly smiled at the curmudgeonly man. 

Did she just bat her eyelashes at him? 

“We had no idea that they were going to show up here, please accept our apologies and a promise that it won’t happen again,” she put her hand on the sleeve of his jacket and looked up at him through her lashes. 

Nicole was watching this display, her brow furrowed. 

Barry changed his tune pretty quickly, simpering, “Oh that is quite alright Ms Earp, as long as it is not a reoccurring event, you can’t help being so popular,” he looked like an entirely different person as he winked at her. 

Nicole grabbed Waverly by the arm because, well, she had had a day, and this exchange was going to make her barf. 

“Okay Waves, let’s go,” she gently took her arm hoping she would follow, it was just an act right?, she wasn’t really into Barry? Although Nicole had to admit grudgingly, he was fairly handsome. 

Luckily Waverly seemed to be ready to go and let herself be led towards the elevators. As they made their way over, Nicole was feeling irritated while at the same time she admitted to herself she had no right to be. Waverly could flirt with whomever she wanted to but for some reason it stuck in her craw and when Waverly commented, “Well that was weird”, Nicole looked at her sharply.

“Yes it was, what was all that breathy “oh, we are so sorry for the commotion, Barry,” Nicole exaggerated batting her eyelashes. 

Waverly furrowed her brow, “I was referring to the fact that we have a fan club, Nicole. Wait, why are you so bent out of shape that I distracted Barry so we wouldn’t get in shit?” 

She caught Nicole’s guilty look as the woman jabbed the elevator button more aggressively than needed. 

“What, I am NOT bent out of shape, I was merely asking..you know what, you are right, you got us out of a tight situation,” Nicole scrubbed her face with her knuckles to cover her face which she could feel was red from getting caught. 

“Nicole Haught! Are you jealous because I flirted with Barry?” 

“No! What? That’s ridiculous! Come on get in the elevator.”

Nicole held the door open and Waverly sashayed in with a shit eating grin on her face, “You know what’s ridiculous,” she asked with a coy smirk. 

Nicole squeezed her eyes shut, as Waverly leaned towards her, face inches from hers, “You are ridiculous!” She cheekily kissed Nicole on the cheek. Pulling back she shot Nicole a wink and batted her eyelashes, clearly pleased with herself at the increased blush on Nicole’s cheeks. 

“Come on Haught, it has been one hell of a day, let’s get in sweats, order room service and get shit faced!” She gently directed Nicole, “Let’s go to your room because I am betting it is way tidier than mine and also, you know, no Wynonna!”

Nicole had recovered enough to smile weakly and mutter sounds like a plan, feeling like even her words were blushing.

XX

Waverly and Nicole were currently sitting in Lucado’s office. Nicole’s knee had a mind of its own and was continually bouncing up and down. Waverly was wringing her hands and every sixty seconds would blurt out “we are going to get fired!” And then Nicole’s knee would increase its bouncing at a higher speed.

They were put out of their misery when the door burst open and Lucado breezed in with an assistant in her wake, “Ladies, Good morning!” Nicole cocked her head at Waverly - this did not seem like the greeting of someone who was about to fire them. 

Her theory was strengthened when she noticed that the assistant had a tray of what looked like mimosas, “Help yourselves to a mimosa,” Lucado smiled down at them. Waverly frowned. This was freaking her out - Lucado being nice, human almost?

“Okay you two, I am going to cut to the chase. The premiere was a fiasco, you looked like the outcome of a bar fight, which I realize is accurate, and then at the reception you caused another very public one. I should be firing your asses right now,” she glared at them, noticing them both unconsciously sliding down in their chairs. 

“That being said,” she motioned for them to take a drink, “apparently you two have gone viral on social media. This Wayhaught hashtag has been trending since yesterday and more importantly, hashtag BOTB is trending and the premiere had the highest ratings of any Battle episode to date, Lucado took a sip of her own mimosa, “you guys are stars and you have brought the LTGBQ2+ demographic that we were after with you.”

Waverly was painfully aware of how she was trying to sip her mimosa slowly when all she wanted to do was slug it back.

Lucado continued her pitch, “Despite the trail of destruction that you two seem to leave in your wake, I have to admit the last one was partly our fault. We thought about letting you in on the rivalry we wanted to bring to the table by having your exes involved but we were worried that you wouldn’t agree to compete,” she flicked her hair with her hand free of a drink, purposely avoiding eye contact. 

Nicole looked at Waverly and her look could only be described as pained, Waverly still looked bewildered that they hadn’t been fired and didn’t have the capacity to be angry.

As Lucado smiled down at them, Waverly was reminded of a shark. She grabbed a glass, and leaned towards them, “Congratulations!”. Even this positive remark made Waverly involuntarily twitch, as they clinked their glasses.

“We want to take this to the next level ladies,” Lucado leered at them with a look neither of them liked. 

“Umm n-next level?,” Nicole stuttered looking at Waverly who looked as confused as Nicole felt. 

“Yes, next level, meaning you two will play up the romance, you know, banter on the social media platforms, photos of you doing fun shit together, a little PG-13 PDA, nothing too graphic, we want to keep the kid demo as well,” Lucado was smiling like a lunatic, like she had solved world peace rather than asking them to fool the public into thinking they were in a relationship.

Waverly was the first to verbally react, “No, nope, N.O.” She crossed her arms across her chest and shook her head. “You can’t ask us to do that!” 

“Why not? You guys are a team, you already have a relationship, we are just embellishing it a bit,” Lucado waved a hand, to signify no big deal.

Nicole chimed in, “But it’s dishonest to the fans, not to mention our own families and friends,”  
Nicole didn’t mention that if she had to pretend to be in love with Waverly Earp she was dead, even actively killing her feelings wasn’t preventing her heading down that path like a runaway train. PDA, Christ! 

That thought had just dawned on Waverly, having similar internal crisis of her own and felt herself heading into pure panic mode. Just as she was going to launch into another round of “We can”t do this!” Lucado brought out the big guns. 

“We are doubling your salaries and giving you an option for another season if you want to come back,” Jeannie Lucado circled around them, waving her almost empty drink as she wandered in and out of view, “we get licensing from all battle merchandise and you will be obligated to do the specifically LGBTQ2 interviews that we have added to the contract.”

Nicole noticed Waverly polishing off her mimosa and quickly followed suit. 

Lucado was on a roll, “Think of all the positive representation you will be putting out there!” She stalked back over to the other side of the desk, “I will give you ten minutes to talk this over, but be warned, this is a one time offer so choose wisely,” she left them alone in the office.

Waverly was staring at her hands, head down, not wanting to be the first one to start this conversation. 

Nicole was still staring at the closed door that Lucado had just exited. 

“What do we do?” Waverly said in a small voice, looking up from her hands.

This pulled Nicole out of her stupor, “I don’t know, how do you feel about it?”

Waverly closed her eyes and tilted her head back, “It is ridiculous, I can’t believe they want us to do this for ratings, I mean what if one of us meets someone and wants a real relationship?”

She jumped up and started pacing, continuing to hurl questions as she gestured dramatically to Nicole, “What happens at the end of the show when we have to tell people we were lying? It’s all so tacky...and on the other hand we could both use the money so badly and let’s face it we don’t really have any other options,” she sighed and looked to see Nicole’s reaction. 

Nicole sighed and gathered her thoughts, “I feel the same and you are right, we don’t have much choice. I would never do this with anyone else but I think we can do this the way we have done everything else - lay ground rules, be honest with each other and have each other’s backs,” Nicole looked Waverly in the eyes, took her hands and said, “Waverly Earp, will you do me the honour of being my fake girlfriend?”

Waverly rolled her eyes and tried to shove down the impending feeling of doom at this very concerning situation, “I would love...like to be your fake girlfriend,” she fluttered her lashes at Nicole. 

It was done, the commitment made, and they were in so much trouble!

They left the office in silence, still in shock. They were not due back at the arena until the next morning, now that they knew they had a job to go back to. 

“Ummm,” Nicole rubbed the back of her neck, “do you want to go get breakfast and check out what is going on with us on the internet,” 

Waverly nodded still dazed, “Uh yeah carbs and coffee much needed right now.”

What they discovered over the next hour, and an ungodly amount of pancakes, was that Lucado was right. They had looked up the contacts that Jeremy gave them and searched Twitter, Facebook, and Instagram and found out that not only were they actively endorsing Wayhaught but it also resulted in Nicole and Waverly’s neglected accounts having more than 100K followers each. This, whatever it was, was going to be played out in front of a huge following. 

“Okay,” Nicole leaned back, patting her tummy full of pancakes, “Waves, I think we approach this courtship of lies,” she winked and smiled her best dimpled smile, “the same way we have done everything so far.”

Waverly held up her right index finger, “We make decisions as a team, equal partnership and only do what is comfortable for both of us,” she smiled the smile Nicole loved, the one where her eyes were little crescent moons. 

Nicole couldn’t help herself as she leaned forward and kissed Waverly’s outstretched finger. As soon as she did it, she jumped back as if she had kissed an open flame. 

Waverly looked puzzled at her reaction, “What?” 

Nicole’s face was as red as her hair and she looked like she was about to confess to murder, “One second into our agreement and I already committed PDA without consent!” 

Waverly grabbed her hand from the table and pulled at it, “Get over here, you nut” she felt Nicole’s hand relax into hers, “anything that you would be comfortable doing with a friend is ok, anything else we discuss first, deal?” 

Nicole shuffled over to Waverly’s side of the booth, sheepishly nodding as she sat down. 

Waverly shuffled closer to her, “Okay, Haught are you ready for our first insta as a couple?” Waverly held up her phone, poised to take a selfie. 

“Come on Nicole give us a cuddle,” she exclaimed as she waggled her eyebrows and then said seriously, “really only if you are comfortable with it.” 

Nicole’s answer was to shimmy even closer so she could grab the phone. 

“Hey,” Waverly pouted. 

“My arms are longer,” Nicole laughed. She held the phone out again and Waverly positioned herself so that she could rest her head on Nicole’s shoulder. Nicole’s unoccupied arm tucked around her, “Ready,” she asked. 

Waverly inhaled the intoxicating aroma of vanilla dipped doughnuts that always seemed to cling to her partner in crime and for a moment was lost in it.

“Waves?” 

“What yeah, ready!” She smiled her patented smile as internally she was gay panicking so hard, forced to repeat the mantra in her head, this is not real, this is not real, while totally failing to change her body’s reaction to being held. She managed to keep it together for a few snaps and then feeling a mix of relief and regret when Nicole handed the phone back, grabbing the cheque to take to the counter to pay.

“My turn,” Nicole said as she waved the paper in the air, “I will be right back.” 

Waverly gave herself another internal stern talking to about NOT watching her work partner - her friend’s ass as she walked away, having to flimsily convince herself that she just liked the brand of jeans Nicole wore and would have to ask her where she got them.

Over the next few weeks, WayHaught’s popularity soared partly due to the fact that they were a great skating team and had improved at an unexpected rate. Their routines got more and more sophisticated and Rosita and Dolls were delighted that they got to be more and more creative. 

They had taken the popularity of their skaters as a couple and they were easily the most romantic of all the competitors in terms of themes, which the community, online and otherwise, was ecstatic about.

Their social media accounts were going crazy with followers and Waverly and Nicole insisted on interacting with them personally. Lucado had offered them staffers to man the accounts and reply but the two of them felt guilty enough about fooling people as it was without having their relationship with the fans being fake too.

Plus they liked the interaction; soon certain people they interacted with felt like friends and they liked being role models for young LGBTQ2+ folks that were starved for content. Along with the help of the WayHaught fan accounts that Jeremy and Maude diligently managed, WayHaught continued to gain followers and resulted in a couple of meet and greets with some of their most adamant followers. 

There was just one problem with this set up. Well, actually, more than one. Nicole was head over skates in love with Waverly Earp who was equally enamoured with her but since they were each individually clinging to “be professional, don’t ruin this for the other person” promise they had made to themselves, neither spared a brain cell to think “if we were really in love this would be perfect”. Except, of course, when they were alone with their own thoughts at night. 

They held themselves back as Lucado put them in more and more romantic tropes and the two idiots tortured themselves trying to hold back from just grabbing the other and kissing the stuffing out of them. 

Nicole was so conscientious and did so many thoughtful little things, always seeming to know when Waverly needed a word of encouragement or space to work things out on her own.

Waverly loved to make Nicole healthy snacks for practice and knew how to reel her in when she got too hard on herself for her own performance. They were hanging on by a thread while trying keep it together for the couple of weeks they had left on the show.

Then there was Wynonna, who had been fairly scarce for a while, doing her own gig of bartending, and much to Waverly’s chagrin, doing both Doc and Dolls. While Wynonna’s handsome distractions had kept her busy and out of Waverly’s hair but as soon as news broke that she and Nicole were a couple, she came back into Waverly’s, and therefore Nicole’s, life with a vengeance. 

The first few pictures that surfaced, were fairly innocent, the one from the diner followed by them eating ice cream cones at English Bay, but it was a picture of Nicole helping Waverly from a speed boat onto the dock that had set Wynonna off. It was one of the Lucado’s ratings driven stunts - the two of them pulling up to the dock at Cadero’s restaurant for dinner in a fancy boat that had been leased for them for the day. 

Nicole had jumped off the boat and grabbed Waverly’s hand to steady her as she got off the boat. She was on the dock looking at Waverly with a look of pure adoration and the picture really captured it. Of course the production team had jumped all over it and that is how they had started the narrative that they were more than just skating partners and broke the internet.

Wynonna had appeared at Nicole’s door and immediately got in her face, “Naughty Haughty, you promised me that you were only interested in skating with my sister and then you went behind my back,” she was poking Nicole in the chest as she said this. 

Nicole put both her hands up, “Now Wynonna, please, you need to calm down...”

“Oh hell no, you are banging my baby sister and we need to have the shovel talk 2.O,” she shoved Nicole none too gently onto the bed, “sit down,” she said with authority. 

Nicole tried to count to ten and not lose her temper but combined with all the other stress of the situation, she was rapidly reaching her Wynonna limit, “Wynonna...”

“No you don’t talk,” Wynonna was gearing up, “you need to listen.” 

Nicole jumped up from her sitting position on the bed, “Okay, that’s enough Wynonna, your “baby sister” is a grown woman and can make her own decisions and choose her own romantic partners,” she clenched her jaw and stalked over to the mini bar. 

“Now if you would like to have a mature conversation about how I promise to respect and love your sister and if I hurt her, which I would never do on purpose, you have my full permission to kick my ass,” She ended her speech by handing her adversary a beer and grabbing one for herself.

Wynonna seemed at a loss for a moment. She had come to deliver a smackdown but the redhead had taken the wind out of her sails. What could she do with that? 

“Alright Haughty, I will hold you to that...you better treat her right”.

Wynonna ripped the cap off her beer and clinked her bottle against Nicole’s. Nicole took a healthy swig of her beer and wiped her mouth. She had a sly look on her face as she asked, “Does Waverly know that you are over here threatening me?”

Wynonna shuffled a bit and looked down at her feet, “Now Haught you don’t need to go blabbing about our little conversation.”

Nicole sighed and tipped her bottle, “It will be our little secret.” 

They were in the home stretch of the Battle competition and Nicole and Waverly were in the lead, by far the fan favourites, so that even the homophobic assholes that trolled the internet couldn’t compete with their popularity.

Lucado was in heaven, the ratings were through the roof bolstered by the interest in the couple’s professionally presented private lives; she wasn’t even going to have to rig the finale so they would be champions. The pairs natural chemistry and pure hard work had translated to their routine’s week after week. Everything was going to plan, which meant something had to give. 

Nicole flung the door to her room open, kicked it shut dramatically while flinging her bag on the floor and launching herself at her bed, lying face down with a relived sigh, “Oh, thank God,” she mumbled into the duvet. 

She and Waverly had just finished a particularly gruelling run through of what would be their final performance of the show, Dolls and Rosita were pulling out all the stops to ensure their team was number one, playing to their individual strengths athletically as well as their unique charisma as a pair. Waverly was responsible for the more technical aspects but Nicole could hold her own and was handling the lifts like a pro. 

Lucado had picked the Tegan and Sara song “Closer” for the finale and as the choreography team matched the ice dance to the lyrics, so let’s make things physical, all you think of lately is getting underneath me, all I dream of lately is how to get you underneath me, had translated into a pretty steamy routine. This was not helping Nicole with her vow to stay on track. 

Really, how many times could she pull Waverly in to her body and gaze deeply into her eyes, barley even a millimetre between them, not to mention having her hands all over her perfect, perfect body while Tegan and Sara egged her on? She was only a human person after all; and Waverly was basically an angel personified.

Her dreams of a shower and passing out in bed were rudely interrupted by the shrill sound of her phone. She picked it up without looking at who the caller was, “Hey Waves, I thought you were hanging with Wynonna tonight?”

The sound of a sob, that didn’t sound like Waverly made her check her phone, “Shea? What is going on? Are you okay?” More sobbing.

“Nicole, can you please come and meet me? I really need to talk to you right now,” Shea sounded drunk.

“What is going on,” Nicole asked for the second time, really not in the mood for Shea drama.

“Nicky, I really need your help right now,” she sobbed harder into the phone,”Brandon and I just had a huge fight right in the middle of a restaurant downtown. He got really violent, the staff made him leave but I am scared he is waiting for me outside...I don’t have anyone else to call, I am really scared Nicky!”

Nicole sighed, what could she do? She didn’t love Shea anymore but she had once and she didn’t want her hurt.

“Brandon that asshole. Okay, where are you?” More sobbing. “Shea?”

“I am hiding in the bathroom at Hawksworth,” Shea said in a small voice, “Oh, Nicky,” Nicole cringed at the nickname, it always drove her crazy, “I don’t want everyone to see me like this”.

“Well shit, he did have to pick one of the most exclusive places in town, he probably thought you wouldn’t make a scene there,” Nicole hated Brandon even more and almost hoped that he would make an appearance so she could punch him in the face.

“Okay, Okay, here is what you are going to do,” Nicole was grabbing a clean t-shirt and her trusty blazer while she talked, “Wipe your eyes, touch up your make up and do you still have a table?”

Shea sounded distraught as she d following a brief pause, “Yes we had just ordered appetizers when he threatened me and he got kicked out.”

“Okay, go back to your table drink your wine, (Nicole knew there was some kind of expensive bottle waiting at the table) and I can be there in ten minutes.” 

Shea hiccuped, “Thanks Nicky, you are a life saver, I know I don’t deserve your help”. 

“You are right, you don’t,” Nicole couldn’t help muttering, “see you in ten.”

Nicole strode into the restaurant with a sigh, she was so fucking done with this drama but her chivalrous nature would not let her abandon her former lover. Yes she was a shit but Nicole could not abide abusive behaviour and needed to intervene. The thought of something horrible happening to anyone when she had a chance to help was unbearable.

She asked the hostess for Shea Pressman Steel’s table and she was escorted through the tony restaurant to a secluded table at the rear of the restaurant.

Shea looked up as Nicole approached the table for two, nursing a sizeable glass of red wine, and a large platter of charcuterie sat in the middle of the table. 

“Nicky, you came!” Shea rose from her seat to greet Nicole, grabbing her arms and kissing her on both cheeks.

“Ummm Shea, are you okay,” Nicole tentatively sat opposite her distraught ex.

Shea bowed her head momentarily, then looked through her lashes, “I am now,” she said flirtatiously. She leaned across the table, raising her glass and gesturing to the one next to Nicole’s right hand, “A toast to your success!” Shea clicked their glasses and Nicole reluctantly drank, a dark look on her face as she tried to decipher what her ex-wife was up to.

“Shea where is Brandon, did he come back?” 

Shea looked at Nicole sadly, “You know what, Nicky,” Shea said, slightly slurring, “you always were too good for me.” 

Before Nicole had time to react, Shea leaned over the table, grabbed Nicole by the lapels, pulled her over the tabletop and kissed her right on the lips. 

It took Nicole a moment to realize what was happening and as she pulled back in revulsion, she heard the telltale sound of a camera whirring. 

Nicole abruptly stood up, knocking over her chair in the process, fingers to her lips as if she was trying to wipe the off the kiss. 

“Shea what the fuck!” She looked over Shea’s shoulder and saw the same little weasel of a photographer from the reception, clicking away. 

Nicole pushed past Shea to confront the photog, “Hey, what are you doing, stop filming us.”

The young man backed up and sneered at Nicole, “Hey, it’s a free country and I can do what I want.” 

Nicole lunged for his camera and he jumped back, squealing, “Hey she is trying to assault me!”

Nicole was about to make another move to grab the little shit when black spots suddenly started to dance across her vision.  
Her world went to black.

Xx

Waverly Earp was pumping herself up, it was the night before last skate with her parter, they had the potential to win this whole crazy competition, but more than that, Waverly was ready to tell Nicole how she really felt about her. 

All this time training, pretending to be a couple, essentially being a couple - she was ready. She adored and trusted Nicole and as soon as they skated their last skate, she was going to come clean, lay it all out on the line. She didn’t want to use the word love as she had been burned before but there was no denying, it was rattling around in her head. 

Nicole was smart, loyal, kind, romantic, and funny. Waverly always felt safe with her and for the first time in her life she felt seen in a romantic way despite the fact that they weren’t supposed to be a couple in real life. She was pretty sure that Nicole felt the same. That last “date” they had been on she was sure that Nicole was about to kiss her, for real, if not for Wynonna rudely interrupting them.

Lucado had set up a publicity stunt where they played mini golf at an amusement park. 

This meant Nicole “teaching” Waverly how to putt, which meant putting her arms around her repeatedly; obviously Waverly didn’t mind this set up. 

Once again, she pondered how Nicole could always smell so good. Anyway it had been a fun day in the sun, they had teased each other and flirted unabashedly under the guise of their ruse; but Waverly kept forgetting it wasn’t real - she suspected, and hoped, it was the same for Nicole. 

Bobo had resurfaced and got some great shots and both Waverly and Nicole had posted quite a few fun selfies from the outing. 

Their apres-golf consisted of cocktails and seafood on the patio of the famous Sylvia Hotel, looking out on to the beautiful setting sun over English Bay. They had walked along the beach hand in hand until they had to make their way back to the hotel.

The sun had set and the ocean breeze pushed them along, Waverly had shivered and Nicole, ever the gent, had removed her long sleeved denim shirt she had over her t-shirt and wrapped it around Waverly’s shoulders.

Waverly had inhaled just to test, yes she could detect the familiar scent of vanilla dipped donuts. 

As they made their way through their hotel and back to the rooms, they were still hand in hand, basking in the joy the day had brought them. When they got to Waverly’s door she had stopped and faced Nicole, playing with the hand she still held.

“Nicole, I,” she had paused for a moment staring into intense brown eyes,”I had an amazing time today, thank you”.

Nicole grabbed her other hand and she squeezed both of Waverly’s, “I did too Waves, thank you too”. 

Waverly felt Nicole lean slightly forwards, eyes locked with Waverly’s, seemingly asking a question. 

Feeling a magnetic pull, Waverly also leaned her face closer, her eyes breaking the connection to lock onto Nicole’s lips, feeling her breath on her own lips...

“Waves!” 

The door was pulled back into the room as Wynonna appeared in the doorway still holding the open door. 

Nicole jumped back startled both by the loud intrusion and the abrupt breaking of the spell she had felt herself in seconds before. 

Waverly had also jumped a mile in the air, first looking embarrassedly at Nicole but it quickly turned to fury, “Wynonna! What the hell?” 

Wynonna put both her hands up in the air, “Hey nerds sorry to break up your PDA but Waves I need your help, you said you would help me study for my test for, you know, the thing,” Wynonna looked expectantly at Waverly. 

Still looking like she wanted to set Wynonna on fire, and shooting her a glare, Waverly reluctantly re-took Nicole’s hand knowing that what every moment they had had was effectively bulldozed down by hurricane Wynonna. 

Features softening, looking into Nicole’s soft brown eyes, Waverly shook their joined arms, “I did promise to help her,” she said apologetically.

Nicole smiled, “No problem Waves, see you tomorrow,” she squeezed Waverly’s hand and kissed her on the cheek. 

Waverly’s eyes closed and as Nicole moved away towards her own room, she almost whispered, “Yeah tomorrow”. 

Nicole turned one more time when she got to her own door and gave Waverly a little wave and one of her patented double dimple smiles,

Waverly was rudely pulled from her Nicole-induced daze by retching noises coming from the door to their room.

Ugh, you guys make me wanna barf!”

Waverly barrelled past Wynonna into the room, “Really, you had to pick that moment to open the door?” 

Wynonna sauntered over to the bed where she had all her study material laid out, “What’s the big deal, you guys are always sucking face,” she said with a grimace. 

Dropping her bag, Waverly flopped on her own bed and sighed, Wynonna didn’t know that all the instagram and twitter pictures were just for show but if they had kissed just now she was sure it would have been for real.

Xx

Nicole’s world restarted as a pin prick that slowly expanded, her surroundings slowly coming into view. She took stock, wincing at the sledgehammer smashing inside her brain, her tongue feeling five times its normal size. She was lying on a couch that had a giant lump on it that was pressing into her kidneys - it smelt bad, like stale beer and she didn’t want to use her imagination past that. She looked around at the tiny room, no natural light, cases of beer and liquor stacked haphazardly around. 

There was the couch she was on, a coffee table littered with empties, band posters of different ages and eras adorned the walls and the low ceiling. Layers of dust seemed to be the common theme of the room, she scanned for a door or window but there was no exit readily available. 

Testing the waters, she struggled to get vertical, forcing her self to go slowly, first sitting, holding her head in her hands as if that would ease the thumping. A few minutes later, she cautiously emerged from the couch and gingerly started to move, checking pockets for phone, keys and wallet, all gone she realized. 

“Son of a Bitch!,” she muttered. 

After staggering around the room for ten minutes she came to the conclusion that she seemed to be in the storage/green room of a night club that had live music.

“Shit what time is it, I need to get out of here!” 

She ignored the raging headache and started looking for a way out in earnest, throwing old furniture out of the way and cursing as the last memories she had started to flood back.. Shae and that creepy ass photographer, everything going to black....

Shit they fucking slipped me a Mickey. A Mickey? She answered herself what are you eighty, they fucking roofied you. Why on the earth would they do it?

Her blood ran cold, they were keeping her from the competition, they were keeping her from Waverly 

Shit, I need to get out of here pronto.

Lumbering around the room she could not find any door, what the fuck? There has to be a way to get in here, out of here, think Haught think! 

After going around in a circle for maybe five minutes, Nicole had an epiphany, she looked up at the ceiling remembering a documentary about old English pubs and how the cellars had been right under the bar, to keep beer cold and so it could be hoisted right up to the bar. 

She looked for anything that she could stand on to see if she was right, she found a large Marshal speaker tucked in the corner of the room. Grunting as she dragged it into the middle of the room, hoping that was where the entrance was, she stood to full height and squinted in the low light for an opening. 

She began to run her hands over the ceiling hoping she didn’t encounter anything gross when her fingers made contact with a metal handle, which she excitedly pulled downwards. The door screeched as it opened towards her and she had to jump off the speaker to get out of the way as a trap door that contained a folding stair unfolded down to the floor. 

Nicole did not waste time thinking why they had not locked her in, she figured that they didn’t think she would figure it out. Bounding up the stairs she just hoped that she didn’t run into that creep in the main part of the bar. She emerged onto the main floor and as she predicted, she was behind the abandoned bar, no one seemed to be there to accost her so she raced to the front door, only to find she was locked in. 

Waverly was pacing. Nothing to worry about, right, she kept telling herself as she checked her phone for the millionth time, where the hell is Nicole? 

They were skating that evening in the performance of their lives...plus Waverly was ready to declare her love for her skating partner and a woman who had become her best friend. 

She has sent text and email and voicemail and nothing! What if something had happened to her?

Waverly pretty much levitated off the bed when her hotel door slammed open and Wynonna came smashing through.

“Where is she? I am going to kill her dead!” Wynonna had fire in her eyes and murder on her mind. 

“Wynonna, what are you talking about?” 

Waverly only got these few words out before Wynonna spun around to face her, “You haven’t seen?” 

Waverly gave a shrug of what’s up, trying not to completely freak out. 

“Baby girl, your Haughtpants is a big fat cheater!” 

Wynonna thrust her phone at Waverly, her twitter blown up with pictures of Nicole apparently having a romantic dinner with her ex-wife.

Waverly couldn’t breathe, no! It couldn’t be happening again, not Nicole. She started hyperventilating, bending at the waist, hands on her thighs. 

This knocked the ‘I told you this would happen’ smug look right off of Wynonna’s face, concern replacing her need to gloat.

“Hey, hey easy there,” she moved Waverly to sit on the bed. Head still in hands Waverly started to breathe a bit easier but she was now crying and that, Wynonna couldn’t bear.

“Hey Waves, maybe it is not what it looks like,” she said, changing her tune in an effort to calm Waverly down, “although it does look like she is wining and dining her.” 

Wynonna recognized she was not doing a very good job of providing comfort here. 

Grabbing the phone out of her sister’s hand, Waverly scrolled through the many reactions to a post of her partner on a celebrity gossip site. 

The caption read, ‘Battle star steps out on partner Waverly Earp with ex wife Shea Pressman’. 

This was followed by a few more pictures, Nicole and Shae toasting, talking intently and then the money shot; Shea leaning over the table and kissing Nicole on the lips.

Waverly’s anguish was rapidly turning to anger, so she didn’t look closely enough to notice that in the picture of the two women kissing, Nicole’s expression was one of complete surprise, apparently the twitter verse hadn’t noticed either because if Waverly had looked at the comments she would have seen the vitriol being sent Nicole’s way.

A familiar wave of humiliation washed over Waverly as she threw Wynonna’s phone on the floor and stomped out of the hotel room, grabbing her gear and garment bag as she went. 

Wynonna struggled to keep up, having to retrieve her phone on the way, “Waves, Baby girl where are you going?”

As Wynonna was slamming the hotel door closed, Waverly yelled back, “Just because some of us can’t keep in it in their Haught pants doesn’t mean I am going to shirk on my commitment!” 

“Wait Waves, what are you going to do?” Wynonna had to jog to keep up with her.

Waverly Earp did what she always did, she pushed down the disappointment and the humiliation of being let down yet again by the people, the person she trusted and loved, and focussed on her determination - she was going to do her job everyone else be damned!

“I am going to go to that stadium, I am going to skate my program, win this Hobgoblin contest, get my money and then I never have to see Nicole Haught ever again,” she blinked back tears as she exited the Hotel with Wynonna hot on her heels.

Waverly had no idea that across town the object of her ire was desperately trying to extract herself from her predicament and get to her. 

Nicole had checked the door and the windows which were locked from the inside, but the windows had bars and the lock on the door looked like it was rusted shut. 

Falling on her knees in frustration she looked up for inspiration and noticed that the door had a semicircle window on the top of it. Could she squeeze out through there? Maybe, but she would need equipment. 

Rummaging behind the bar she emerged with a bundle of bar towels, a baseball bat and a couple of rubber bar mats. 

Dropping her bounty near the door, she jogged back to get a little step ladder she saw kept behind the bar to reach the top shelf liquor. She hoped the ladder would be high enough, good thing she was tall. 

Managing to get just close enough to the window to have enough torque with the baseball bat, she managed to smash out the small window. Clearing the glass with her bat she removed most of the jagged edges and jumped down to grab the mats and bar towels, jumping back on the ladder to arrange the mats first then the towels on top, hoping they would protect her from the remaining glass. 

Before she made her leap of faith she whooped with delight when she noticed a decrepit pool table in the corner of the bar and a threadbare cover, unnecessary judging by the state of the table

“Even better!” Nicole grabbed the grimy cover, wrinkling her nose as dust permeated the air and got up her nose. 

Protections in place, Nicole was almost waist level with the bottom of the window - she had to hoist herself up a bit, hovering in the air for a few seconds before she got her hips situated. Her body was now half inside, feet braced on the door and upper body hanging out the window. What now? 

She was happy for all her weight training and climbing experience as she easily balanced in place - she just had to figure out how to get down without falling on her head. As it turned out the only way out and down was to slide like a snake and drop head first. Nicole was feeling pretty cocky when she managed to perform a sloppy summersault on the way down, protecting her face, but the landing had a lot to be desired and she stumbled forward and had to use her hands to break her fall. 

Jumping back up she wiped her slightly bloody hands on her jeans, thinking herself lucky, all things considered

Now where the Fuck was she? 

Having arrived at the stadium ready to give her two-timing snake of a partner the brush off while they prepped for their routine, Waverly had the wind taken out of her sails when she realized that Nicole wasn’t even there. 

As she got dressed and started her pre-skate routine she realized she wasn’t even going to have that satisfaction, Nicole was not only going to let her down in their friendship or romantically but professionally a well.

Really Haught, you aren’t even going to have the decency to honour our contract? Waverly had returned to livid. This was extra disappointing and frankly Waverly couldn’t believe Nicole who had been so invested in the competition would just bail because her skanky ex-wife came a-calling. 

Maybe Waverly wasn’t enough romantically but she thought their professional relationship was solid. Well, Nicole Rayleigh Haught, you may be ready to throw your career away but I am not about to lose this chance because of you. 

Wynonna prowled the parking lot, she had been banished from the change room by an irate Waverly who wanted space to ignore Haught. If she ever showed up. 

“Haught!” Wynonna was going to rip that Ginger pop tart a new one for hurting her baby sister. She pretended to find their connection sickening but she had really been rooting for them. None of this was making sense - Haught was okay company and she looked at Waverly like she hung the stars. 

What the hell had gotten into her? Wynonna decided she was going to track down her wayward, maybe-friend, and have a little chat with her. 

Using the key Doc gave her to his truck. Wynonna had been trying to get her licence and Doc was providing the truck to practice and Waverly had helped her with her written test. She was not, however, supposed to be driving on her own.

The door opened to the sky box Waverly and Nicole had reserved as team WayHaught entered, dour expressions as they made their way in. Doc made a bee line for the fridge and asked if anyone wanted libation. Dolls and Rosita waved him off, taking seats in the stands at the front of the small room.

The show had started, the first couple just finishing their routine. Still no Nicole and Waverly’s resolve to do this on her own was waning with every passing minute. Maybe if she just shows up she will still get paid and they will sue Haught for not showing up. 

Nicole had tried to get her bearings but with no phone and a cursory knowledge of Vancouver, she was not sure how far away and what direction she should go. As she was pondering what to do next, a truck screeched up to her almost jumping the curb and hitting her. 

“Hey watch it, what are you doing?!” Nicole screeched. 

The windows of the truck rolled down and she saw a familiar face peering down at her, “Wynonna!” Nicole couldn’t believe her luck, she could get her to the stadium. 

She was not prepared for the reaction she got when she crouched over ready to ask for a lift. As she bent to talk through the passenger window, she realized that Wynonna had jumped out of her side of the vehicle and rounded the truck to Nicole’s side.

She glared at Nicole, fire in her eyes. Nicole in total bewilderment, just stared wide eyed.

“Wy what’s...” she never got to finish that sentence, instead she felt herself fly in the air for what felt like a good distance, and the next thing she knew she was on her ass, nursing her sore jaw.

Wynonna was standing over her, “Get up Nicole, so I can hit you again!” 

Completely taken aback at the reaction of her friend, Nicole put both her hands up, “Whoa what is going on?” 

“You, you rat! Cheating on Waves with your ex, how could you? I told you I would end you if you hurt her.” 

Nicole had had enough of this shit, “Uh yeah, and I said I would let you if I did,” Nicole’s already surreal day got worse when Wynonna cocked her fist back again. 

“No! Wynonna use your words, what the hell is going on?”

Wynonna produced a phone from her leather jacket. Standing up to see what Wynonna was going on about, Nicole’s heart bottomed out when she saw the photos of her and Shea.

“No, no, no!” she cried, “dude I was set up!” She gave the phone back, “Shea set me up, then she roofied me to keep me away from the competition,” Nicole pleaded with Wynonna eyes wide.

Wynonna made a rude noise, “right Haught, you were set up, you accidentally put your cheating lips on your ex.” 

“Come on Wy, you know me, I would never do this to Waverly, not like this!” 

She thrust her bloodied hands at her, I just jumped out of a window so I can get to her and finish the contest.” 

Wynonna backed off slightly but didn’t look convinced. 

“Look at this fucking picture!, Nicole was desperate now. Shea practically jumped me at the restaurant, she lured me there saying that her ex was being abusive and I was the only one who could help” 

“Wynonna snorted, “Well that does sound like you, you walking bumper sticker,” she grabbed the phone back and peered at the picture. 

Nicole implored her with her eyes, eyebrows hopefully raised. 

Wynonna looked thoughtful but torn, so Nicole played her only card, “I love her Wynonna, you know I would never do this to her.” 

There was gagging noises as Wynonna processed this information but realized that she already knew this to be true. 

Wynonna slapped Nicole hard on the shoulder and yelled, “Get in Haught, we have to get you to the stadium!”

Nicole stumbled to the passenger side, as she pulled herself in she asked, “Hey since when do you have a driver’s licence?”.

Wynonna just grinned and gunned the engine, Nicole hanging on for dear life.

It was ten minutes to show time for the skating duo of WayHaught and there was still no sign of Nicole. Waverly’s mood kept flying back and forward between fury and despair and worry. Her predicament had not been helped by Lucado who had recently been informed of the shit storm that Haught had caused and was throwing around words like litigation, breach of contract, and death. 

Just as Waverly was going to shush her for the millionth time, the door to the dressing slammed open as Wynonna kicked it as only Wynonna could. 

“Hey there Baby Girl, look who I brought with me,” she gestured with a flourish at Nicole who was sheepishly following behind her. 

Lucado was first to react, “Alright Haught, get your ass ready, I am going to to stall - we will play the puff piece we have on you and we will cut the Hardy and Jones consolation skate at the end so you guys can go on,” she stomped out the room before anyone could react, leaving Nicole to face her partner who was glaring at her with her arms crossed. 

“Nice of you to show Haught, how ever did you pull yourself from your rendezvous with your hot ex wife?”

“Waves, I ....” Nicole tried to get a word in but Waverly was steaming and she had been waiting all day to give it to her. 

“Don’t even bother Nicole, it is obvious that our little “arrangement” she made finger quotations and Nicole tried not to wince, “was just something to pass the time until you went back to your old life.” 

Waverly was just getting started, all the hurt and disappointment brewing up until she couldn’t keep it in any longer. 

Wynonna was watching this exchange with growing impatience, knowing that there was no fury like a Waverly scorned but they had shit to get done. 

“Haught you need to convince her pronto that all of this is bullshit if you guys are going to get on the ice in time,” Wynonna was physically shooing Nicole closer to the tiny spitfire that was her sister. 

Luckily Nicole was made of sterner stuff and 100% in love with one Waverly Earp, so in mid telling off, she surged forward and grabbed Waverly by the shoulders, looked deep into her eyes and told the truth.

“Waverly, please just shut up”, Waverly was so shocked that she did. Nicole’s eyes did that thing they did whenever she looked at Waverly, they went butter soft.

“I don’t have ANY feelings for Shea, she tricked me so she could try to sabotage our partnership.”

Waverly looked up with a look that was both suspicious and hopeful. 

“What?” Her voice high while looking intently at Nicole.

“I love you Waverly Earp, I don’t want to do anything with anyone else if you will have me?”

Nicole leaned down and kissed her, holding Waverly’s jaw with one hand, soft but lingering, and after a couple of beats. pulled back to make sure she was still wanted. 

Waverly looked up into her eyes with a look of wonder, and grabbed Nicole’s head with both hands and pulled her towards her in a searing kiss, almost pulling her off her feet.

Wynonna had had enough, she grabbed Nicole’s kit bag and threw it at her feet.

“Alright losers, you better get ready and get out there or Jeanie is going throw your lesbian butts in jail for breech of contract.” 

Reluctantly pulling back, a near hysterical grin on her face, Nicole grabbed the bag, “You ok?” Waverly grinned back, “The best!” 

Wynonna hit Nicole on the back of the head, “Come on Haught to trot, let’s go!”

“Okay audience, the moment you have all been waiting for, the team that has led the contest throughout and has the most enthusiastic fans, skating the last skate of the night and the competition for you, here is WayHaught!” 

Ron McLean welcomed them to the ice. 

The fans in the south side went crazy, with each performance the amount of fans increased as did their volume and devotion but when the two skated out on this night to the beginning bars of Tegan and Sara’s “Closer” they lost their shit.

They couldn’t help themselves as they shared a look and then did a little warm up skate over to their people, waving as they skated by their fans rousing the crowd even more. They soaked up the sound of people indulging them, waiting until they got to their marks to restart.

Luckily, their costumes consisted of jeans, Tegan and Sara concert tee’s, and Nicole was wearing a flannel because she was basically wearing what she had on when she got kidnapped, not having time for any real costume change. Waverly’s was an actual costume so her jeans were at least stretchy.

WayHaught would begin the routine apart, the song all about longing and pining before really getting it on. Before they parted they grinned at each other, grounding themselves after the turmoil of the day. 

Nicole winked at Waverly, while quoting the song, “All I want to do is get under you” while Waverly cheekily responded, “play your cards right Haught and you can get under me and over me, and maybe even in me,” she gave a wink of her own. Nicole blushed and ducked her head. They took a breath and hit their marks as the music started again.

Up in the WayHaught box.... Wynonna had joined the team, and in a move that was totally on brand for her, she produced a ridiculously large bottle of good old Canadian whiskey from somewhere on her person. 

She slammed it on the high top table that Doll’s was standing at - he was eating Nachos with Rosita which made Wynonna do a double take as she had never seen him consume carbs in the whole time she had known him. 

Wynonna spun around to see Doc once again leaning in to the fridge, coming up behind him in what for most people would be an rightly inappropriate manner, she smacked him on the ass, “Get the chasers Doc, it is going to be a night!” 

Waverly felt like she was flying, she and Nicole had never been so in sync as much as they were right now, the connection they had naturally, that had evolved over their training and their relationship was firing on all cylinders. 

She silently thanked Rosita and Dolls for being such amazing collaborators, agreeing on their choice of music and choreographing a routine that they both loved. It felt true to both Nicole and Waverly, their trust in each other and really, the inevitability of them coming together. 

Nicole felt as though they could do no wrong, they were so in sync, gliding around the rink hitting the jumps and spins with ease and really enjoying themselves, the stress of Shea and Tucker sloughing off of her every time she and Waverly came back together on the ice.

As the closing lyrics of “All I want to get is a little bit closer, All I want to know is, can you come a little closer” faded out, an exuberant Nicole and Waverly gave in to their need to do exactly that and melted into each other in a searing kiss that set their cheering section on fire.

Doing their victory lap hand in hand, Waverly looked up at their friends in the box, waving at their team proud of their victory and then at the fans that had been do loyal, and felt herself shed a little tear of joy. 

She felt a reassuring squeeze to her hand and looked up into Nicole Haught’s loving eyes, the softness almost melting her. She gave Nicole the smile that split her face and was pure light.

Xxx

One year later... Nicole was pacing in front of a full length mirror in the back room of a honkey tonk tavern in the middle of nowhere, well the middle of Purgatory, Alberta. 

“Where is she,” the redhead whined, closing her eyes and pulling on her bow tie. 

“Hey Red, calm down,” Wynonna batted at Nicole’s hands, her face softening, “she will be here and you look Haught!” 

She smirked while taking in Nicole’s tailored skinny navy blue suit, crisp white shirt and navy polkadot bow tie. Wynonna herself had chosen a little black dress with lace on the shoulders, it was form-fitting and showcased her top shelf ass, if she did say so herself.

Nicole had undercut her fiery red hair, and was finally feeling at peace to be herself and not worried about image and what other people thought, thanks in no small part to her relationship with Waverly and her new found family. 

Wynonna looked down at Nicole’s socks protruding from her slightly short tapered trousers, “Nice touch by the way,” she smirked, giving Nicole the thumbs up at her angel socks and her pointy black shoes. 

Nicole grinned and smoothed her jacket for the hundredth time that morning as Wynonna was motioning her over. 

“Nicole, as your best woman,” she said solemnly, “it is up to me to make sure you make it to the church on time, or bar in this case, so loosen up and enjoy every moment of this disgustingly sappy day,” as was one of her super powers, Wynonna produced a flask from seemingly nowhere, and stuck it under Nicole’s nose. Sighing in relief, Nicole took it from her and took a deep draught.

Meanwhile, Waverly was in the limo that the Battle of the Blades had provided for her to be transported in style to her wedding - it was a kind courtesy but also good PR for them - Wynonna had somehow convinced her and Nicole to let the producers pay for their wedding and honeymoon, as they were willing to pay as long as they had the exclusive pictures and they had already done the interviews leading up to the actual event. 

Since they were able to choose the venue and their side of the guest list, it seemed like maybe a good idea but as they had ongoing encountered in their time with the producers, there was always a catch; Battle had decided to invite all the players of the original drama, including their arch nemeses, Champ Hardy and Stephanie Jones.

They didn’t have to worry about Nicole’s ex wife as she was currently under house arrest for her part in drugging and kidnapping Nicole in her shared attempt to make them lose the contest. 

Her accomplice, Tucker Gardner, had sung like a bird, as soon as the cops brought him in, explaining that Shea had been dumped by her famous hockey husband, and was trying to get Nicole back for another lap in the limelight. Tucker did it because he was a homophobic little shit and she allegedly offered him a big payday if he helped derail the couple. As per usual, the white straight guy got the plea deal while a lesbian woman of colour got punished. 

Waverly and Nicole agreed to this potential shit show because Jeanie made them an offer they couldn’t refuse - they would get enough money to be able to retire and buy a property (just) outside of Purgatory. 

When Waverly brought Nicole back to her little corner of the prairies, neither of them could have predicted that Nicole, a die hard city girl, would fall in love with the stark beauty of the land. They were going to buy property near Wynonna and start a ranch, bringing inner city kids that were struggling to get therapeutic work experience and safe lodging while helping to care for all the rescue animals, also soon to find a safe home with Waverly and Nicole. 

Nicole and Waverly would also be coaching the local kids hockey and skating. 

It was all so “barfingly domestic” as Wynonna charmingly put it, but they were ready to let go of all the strict discipline of high level sports and live a more simple life together. Or that was the plan at least. Doc remained unconvinced their transition would be so smooth so had signed on to help them work the land and care for the animals. 

Waverly was blissfully unaware of her fiancé’s stress level as she rode down the hard packed country road that led to Shorty’s bar, as this was where the nuptials were to take place. The location held special meaning to Waverly as she spent her early adult years behind the bar owned by a family friend who was the namesake of the tavern. 

She was with her maid of honour and childhood friend Chrissy Nedley, they were sipping bubbles in the back of the limo and she was on her way to marry Nicole Haught, it was the best day of her life.

The small bar was now more full than it had ever been, even beating out the great chilli cook off debacle of 2005, as guests and crew were sandwiched in. The stage where Nicole had delighted in Waverly’s karaoke skills was where they would be married by Chrissy’s dad Sheriff Nedley. 

Nedley had taken an immediate shine to Nicole when Waverly had brought her around to meet him, he having been a kind of a surrogate father to Waverly growing up. 

They both decided that since they didn’t have great relations with either of their biological parents, they would get Wynonna to give both of them away. Wynonna tried to play it cool, but she didn’t fool Nicole who could see in her face how much it meant to her. 

Nicole peered through the windowed door from the back room, taking in the packed bar. The stage had flowers all around it - Waverly had picked lilies which Wynonna had deemed funeral flowers but what Waverly wanted Nicole was going to make sure she got, so the aroma of lilies replaced the usual stale beer and b.o. that usually permeated the bar. 

Every possible space was occupied with either crew, citizen or Battle veterans, there were dudes in thousand dollar suits mingling with locals in Canadian tuxedos, not to mention beautiful gowns and several crop-topped Shorties’ regulars.

The front door of the saloon slammed open, Wynonna kicking it and proclaiming, “The bride is here, let the hitching begin,” she said with a flourish of her arm. 

Waverly scowled as she waited for her music, so she could enter. She was wearing a very simple white dress, almost a summer dress, and a headband of flowers; she found it in the attic of the homestead she grew up in, one of the few things her mother had left her. 

Nicole hadn’t seen it as they decided they would keep a few traditions alive. Waverly spent the night before with Chrissy, Nicole staying at the Homestead with Wynonna. 

Waverly had agreed to the bachelor night that Wynonna insisted taking Nicole on but she knew her sister well enough not to let her do it the night before her wedding so they had gone a few nights before. Nicole wasn’t convinced either of them had entirely recovered yet, despite the many drinks she herself had turned down. 

Wynonna, not following instructions, had taken Nicole to Pussy Willows but the evening was a bit of a bust, well for Wynonna anyway, initially. 

Nicole was not playing along, she refused a lap dance that Wynonna had generously bought for her, much to the disappointment of the lady she had commissioned to do it. 

She would not do the endless amount of shots that Wynonna had bought and when at 11:45pm she said she was done and going back to Waverly, Wynonna snorted in disgust that she was, “fucking so whipped.” 

Nicole went home and Waverly was waiting for her, giving her the lap dance of her life (TM).

Wynonna’s night was not a total loss, she drank all the shooters she ordered with the “lady” and she also got the “lap dance of her life (TM)” so really, everybody was happy.

Nicole made her way to the stage on Wynonna’s arm, the latter’s face going through a hundred emotions at once as she tried to keep it together by feigning indifference. 

Wynonna’s coping skills meant that she practically frog marched Nicole to the little podium where Randy Nedley was waiting for them, where she launched Nicole towards him, relinquishing her from this particular responsibility. 

Nicole and Nedley shared a look, mirth sparkling in his eyes, slight exasperation mixed with affection in hers. Wynonna will be Wynonna and they both knew they wouldn’t have it any other way. 

Wynonna had hightailed it back to the front door just in time for the wedding march to begin. Nicole’s heart was in her throat with anticipation as she nervously adjusted her tie, scanning the crowd that would, along with who knows how many tv viewers, witness her wedding to Waverly Earp. 

Among all the strangers, the asshat Champ, had edged other people out of the way to get he and Stephanie within camera range and coverage of the ceremony. 

“Great,” Nicole muttered under her breath, every time they watched their wedding video they were going to be framed by Champ’s arrogant fat head. 

Well at least there were also all of those people that were her chosen family, people that had come into her life recently and whom she immediately knew would be an important part of her life, their life, moving forward. 

There was her hockey team, whooping and giving her fist pumps, Gus was there as she was the person to put all the arrangements into motion, as well as Doc and Dolls, so handsome in their suits, were holding court at their table with Rosita who was stunning as ever in a fiery red dress and matching heels. 

Jeanie and Bobo hovered at the side of the stage, also within camera range - Bobo was sporting a red tartan suit and Lucado was in her trademark white suit as they were happily sipping well-earned Champagne. 

The WayHaught fan club table was in full swing; Jeremy had arrived in town early and had become fast friends with Robin, one of Waverly’s old school friends. The two men, both so handsome in their suits, very quickly only had eyes for each other. The others at the table included Maude and her daughter who chatted excitedly.

There were friends of Waverly who had also become close to Nicole over the last year, including, of course, Waverly’s best friend Chrissy, who had welcomed Nicole into their circle with open arms. And last but entirely not least, the Earp sisters, one of whom had become her best friend and the other who was about to be her wife. It was happening!

For once Wynonna did not kick the door in to make her entrance, two of the servers at the saloon gently opened both doors at once to allow Wynonna to lead her baby sister down the aisle - well, centre of the bar - to the waiting Nicole. 

This time Wynonna didn’t even pretend to control herself, as full on tears ran down her face while she gently held Waverly’s arm, keeping her on track through the crowd. 

It was just as well because her sister only had eyes for her bride-to-be, a huge crinkly smile on her face, and this time it was her who pulled Wynonna at a frankly un-wedding-like pace through the bar to the little stage where Nicole was waiting. 

“Hey Baby girl, slow down, she’s not going anywhere, I got Josh at the door with a shotgun,”Wynonna smirked but Waverly couldn’t wait one more minute to marry the love of her life and finally, she was there.

Nicole’s eyes had not left Waverly the entire (quick) trip to her side, Wynonna’s snark coming back as she looked at the two idiots staring into each other’s eyes with matching goofy grins. 

“Seriously guys, you are disgusting!” she said as she backed up to take her place; she would be needed for the rings and to be a witness to the ceremony.

Nicole took Waverley’s hands in hers, looking up through her lashes, “Baby you look beautiful.”

Waverly was taking in Nicole’s suit, her cute tie and fresh hair cut, “Oh, my God! Haught, you are so hot!” She whispered as Randy took that as his cue to start the ceremony.

“Hey folks, if I could have your attention please,” he said clearing his throat, “we are gathered here today to unite these here folks who have decided that they want to spend the rest of their lives together,” Nedley crinkled the paper of his script and looked at the couple before him, hoping he could get them to focus enough to actually say the words. 

“I told these two, that I am a Sheriff and not a priest so they decided that they wanted to keep it simple and handle the mushy stuff themselves,” he stepped back a shade to give them the stage, Wynonna, trying not to slouch, took her post on the other side, next to Waverly.

Nicole looked at Waverly and smiled an encouraging smile and a tiny nod to let her know she could go ahead because she was nervous and wanted to get her part done first so she could enjoy the rest of the proceedings, without that stress.

Pulling on their still joined hands, she moved Nicole even closer to her, looking solemnly up at her, “Nicole Rayleigh Haught, I love you and I want you to be me my wife, so we can be there for each other forever.” 

Nicole beamed at her and Waverly’s smile lit up the room.

It was Nicole’s turn and she glanced at Wynonna, who nodded back, with a smile. Nicole shook their joined hands together gently, “Waverly Earp, I have never loved anyone the way I love you, and I want to spend all my days proving it to you,” Nicole smiled through tears. 

Wynonna muttered “she is crying already that big sap” as she dabbed her own eyes with a tissue she had concealed in her dress. 

Nedley stepped closer again, “Okay, we have to get some legal stuff out of the way if you want to make this stick,” he adjusted his stance, wanting to feel more official, “Waverly, repeat after me - I do solemnly declare I do not know of any lawful impediment why I, Waverly, may not be joined in matrimony to Nicole,” he intently but quickly glanced around the room, “I call on those persons present to witness that, I Waverly, do take you Nicole to be my lawfully wedded wife.”

Waverly repeated the pledge, her voice slightly higher than usual, the only indication of her nerves. Nicole squeezed her hands and then it was Nicole’s turn, “I do solemnly declare I don’t know of any lawful impediment why, I Nicole, may not be joined in matrimony to Waverly,” she took a breath, “I call....”

There was some jostling in the front of the crowd and Nicole, distracted, stopped the second part of her vows, a frown crinkling her forehead as she looked for the dickpickle that was interrupting their marriage. Of course it was Champ. 

“I heard she’s still married to her first wife, eh?” Champ’s drunken voice broke the silence as everyone, including the brides, looked on horrified.

Wynonna strode to the edge of the stage, face dark, “Hey Chump, you better shut your mouth right now if you want to leave this place alive.” 

A smarter person would have done just that but no one would ever accuse Champ of being smart. 

“And she cheated at skating too, she got us purposely dumped on the last show, because she knew we should have been the winners and didn’t want the people to see we were better,” he was moving aggressively past the other guests towards the podium. 

Nicole knew where this was going, as it always seemed to be happening but she guessed that’s what happened when you hung around the Earp sisters, and she planned to do that for a very long time. 

“Wynonna! The rings!” Wynonna was seconds away from flinging herself into the crowd which had now become a mele as the other guests, including the hockey team, were trying to wrangle Champ, who had been joined by Stephanie and a handful of their cronies they had snuck in.

Wynonna produced two small black velvet bags, each embroidered with a NH and WE in sliver from her bra, and flung them in the direction of the couple. 

“Here you go Haught, marry my baby sister, I will take care of this shit show,” and with that she dove head first into the crowd, with a whoop.

Nicole didn’t wait for her to land - she grabbed the small missiles out of the air, handing a shell-shocked looking Waverly the bag with Nicole’s initials on it as she opened the one with Waverly’s. 

Looking at Waverly with desperate eyes, she rushed, yelled her lines out - not exactly how she had pictured it, but whatever, “I call on those present to witness that, I Nicole, do take you Waverly, to be my lawfully wedded wife.”

Waverly looked at her with watery eyes and a heart-melting smile. 

This wasn’t Randy Nedley’s first rodeo either, so he sprung in to action, “Nicole, please place the ring on Waverly’s finger,” he ducked as a glass flew up from the crowd and shattered behind him.

Nicole gently placed the plain silver band on Waverly’s ring finger, smiling with all dimples firing, Waverly following her actions with her eyes, then smiling up at her. 

“Waverly, please place the ring on Nicole’s finger,” Nedley was nervous that he was going to have a concussion before this thing was over. Ceremonies were generally one of the least dangerous of his Sheriff duties. He sighed and shook his head - of course it wouldn’t be when the Earps were involved. 

Waverly just got the ring on Nicole’s finger, as a bottle came flying over head. 

“Nedley, for all that is holy in the ghost river triangle, pronounce us married before we get killed,” Nicole shouted as she pulled Waverly closer, to shield her from any forthcoming flying debris. 

Waverley squeaked and turned Nicole to the inside, “Oh no Haught, no heroics here, we are in this together. Nedley!” she half squealed, half screamed. 

“I now pronounce you Wife and Wife, you may kiss the bride, er, brides,” Nedley smiled as he added a quick, “congratulations!”.

Waverly put her arms around Nicole’s neck, gently scratching the shaved part hair at the back of her neck, “Finally, she sighed,” pulling Nicole down for a kiss that deepened quickly. 

“Okay you do that,” Nedley high-tailed it off the stage to take cover and truth be told, find a whiskey to calm his nerves, leaving Waverly and Nicole locked in their first embrace as a married couple, having become completely oblivious to the mayhem going on around them.

When they finally came up for air, it was just in time to see Wynonna and Dawnie Mangler bodily throw one of Champ’s stooges out the front door of Shorty’s, Wynonna turning around to ask, “Alright asshats who’s next?” 

She was grinning her shit eating grin and looked to be just getting started, apparently forgetting that the events of the day were centred by a wedding. 

Before they could become collateral damage in Wynonna’s rampage, Waverly pulled Nicole into the corner of the bar under one of the tables, grabbing a bottle of Champagne out of one of the ice buckets they had set up around the bar.

Popping the the bottle expertly, Waverly poured two glasses and handed one to Nicole, “Here you are wife.”

Taking the glass, Nicole smiled, “Thank you wife”. 

So it was under that table that Waverly Earp toasted her wife while her sister threw Champ Hardy through the plate glass window into the street and the brawl raged on. 

“Here is to our life together Nicole, through all the ups and downs and let’s face it, now that Wynonna is your sister too, probably a lifetime of too many bar fights.”

Mentally noting how on brand the chaos going on around them was, Nicole clinked her glass on Waverly’s and once they had taken a drink, she placed both glasses on the floor, “I am here for it,” she whispered, as she cupped Waverly’s face with her hands and kissed her bride.


End file.
